


Gay Erotic

by callisto24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Original Slash, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Slash ab 18</p><p>Verschiedene Geschichten unterschiedlicher Länge.<br/>Femslash und Hetero gegen Ende.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Erotic

**Author's Note:**

> Drama, Depression, Gewalt und ein wenig Fluff

Calvin

 

Calvins Augen hingen gebannt an den Vorgängen hinter den Glasscheiben in dem Büro über ihm. Er ahnte, worum es ging, worüber die Abteilungsleiter sich unterhielten. Es war noch nicht beendet. Er würde dorthin zurück kehren müssen, an diesen Ort, an den auch nur zu denken, er sich weigerte. Den zu vergessen, er alles tat, alles, was nur menschenmöglich war.  
Er sah, wie Hannes den Kopf schüttelte, wusste, dass es dem ebenso schwer, wenn nicht noch schwerer fiele, einem Plan wie diesem zuzustimmen. Hannes fürchtete um ihn. Hannes vermutete etwas, auch wenn er es nicht aussprach, zumindest bis jetzt noch nicht ausgesprochen hatte.  
Calvin war vorsichtig, er achtete darauf, die Einstiche zu verbergen. Und doch, ein Blick hätte genügt, eine winzige Unvorsichtigkeit, ein Moment der Leidenschaft, der den anderen doch nicht gut genug ablenkte, ihm nicht den Eindruck vermittelte, den Hannes doch so verzweifelt zu vermitteln versuchte.  
Calvin wünschte, es wäre anders. Wünschte, er wäre stärker, er könnte, ‚nein‘ zu Hannes sagen. Doch sogar in diesem Augenblick wusste er mit unumstößlicher Sicherheit, dass er jederzeit wieder zu ihm ginge, dass ein Wink genügte, ein Blick und er war verloren. Gehorchte in allem, was der Mann von ihm verlangte. Nicht, weil er wusste, dass Hannes ihn begehrte, sondern weil Calvin selbst sich mehr nach ihm sehnte, als er es in Worte fassen konnte. Weil er ihn in sich spüren wollte, wieder und wieder. Rau, hart und unnachgiebig. Weil der Sex mit Hannes das einzige war, was ihm das Gefühl gab, lebendig zu sein. Weil selbst der Schmerz, wenn Hannes in ihn eindrang, wenn er ihn grob über einen Tisch gebeugt nahm, besser war, als die Leere, in der er sich während endloser Stunden des Tages bewegte. Calvin war schwach, von Hannes zu lassen, war unmöglich. Er gehörte ihm, war zu seinem Eigentum geworden, zu dem Spielzeug des Mannes, der ihn mit jeder Bewegung spüren ließ, dass er sich schuldig fühlte. Der Calvin stumm vorwarf, die Verantwortung dafür zu tragen, dass Hannes seine Frau hinterging. Hannes strafte ihn und ohne diese Strafe konnte Calvin nicht mehr existieren, wollte er nicht mehr leben.  
Calvin suchte Hannes‘ Augen. Und er wusste, dass es wieder passieren werde. Sah das Verlangen, das mit seinem verschmolz und das nur eine Erlösung kannte. Calvin gehörte Hannes, für immer, solange sie lebten. 

 

Hochmut

 

“Du bist hochmütig, Michael, gib es zu.”  
Das bin ich nicht.  
Michael versuchte spielerisch, den jüngeren Mann mit einer Ohrfeige zu bestrafen, doch der duckte sich geschickt unter seinen Händen weg.  
“Oh doch, das bist du.”  
Max bestand auf seiner Meinung.  
“Was war das Erste, was du zu mir gesagt hast, an dem Abend, an dem wir uns kennengelernt haben.”  
“Woher soll ich das noch wissen. Ich bin ein alter Mann.”  
“Da... schon wieder.”  
Max richtete anklagend seinen Finger auf den Blonden.  
“Du glaubst, es nicht nötig zu haben, dich zu erinnern.”  
“Blödsinn!”  
Michael prustete. “Kannst du einmal aufhören, dir so einen Quatsch auszudenken, nur einmal, wenn wir schon die Gelegenheit dazu haben, ungestört zu sein?”  
Der Jüngere legte seinen Kopf schief, tat, als würde er überlegen.  
“Also, dazu bist du noch nicht zu alt?”  
“Ich werd dir gleich zeigen, was alt ist.”  
Michael grinste, schlug die Decke weg, unter der er seine Beine verborgen hatte, und stürzte sich auf den hübschen Dunkelhaarigen, drängte ihn mit dem Oberkörper zurück und warf ihn schließlich grob auf den Rücken.  
“Autsch... du Grobian.”  
“Behaupte nicht, dass du das nicht magst.”  
Der Schalk blitzte aus den grünen Augen des Jüngeren.  
“Würdest du mir denn glauben?”  
“Auf gar keinen Fall.”  
Langsam, genüsslich streckte Michael sich auf dem Leib des anderen aus, achtete darauf, Kontakt zu jedem Zentimeter der gebräunten Haut, die sich unter ihm dehnte und spannte, aufzunehmen.  
Max stöhnte, als der Ältere ihre beiden Becken gegeneinander presste, seinen Körper an dem des Jüngeren zu reiben begann.  
“Oh Gott, Micha”, japste er verzweifelt. “Du tötest mich.”  
“Nur ein kleiner Tod, Max. Nur ein kleiner Tod”, hauchte Michael in sein Ohr, bevor er begann, an dessen Ohrläppchen zu saugen.  
“Ich weiß, was du willst, ich weiß, was du brauchst... Und nun sag selbst: Ist das Hochmut oder Wahrheit?”  
“Ah!” Ein spitzer Schrei, als lange, schlanke Finger begannen, seine Brust zu kneten, als Michaels Becken begann, sich rhythmisch zu bewegen, gleichmäßig gegen den Körper unter ihm zu pumpen.  
“Oh Gott... kein Hochmut... kein Hochmut... Micha!”  
“Dann willst du es... sag es...”  
“Ich will dich Michael, gib ihn mir, gib mir deinen Schwanz.”  
Lippen, die ihn verschlangen, würziger Moschus, der ihn umnebelte.  
Das Geräusch einer aufreißenden Packung Kondome.  
“Geduld, Max, Geduld.”  
Heiser die Stimme, belegt vor Leidenschaft.  
Der mächtige Schaft, pochend, vibrierend an seinem Eingang.  
Finger, die über seinen Bauch wanderten, seine Haare streiften, seinen bebenden Penis umfassten, massierten, wachsen ließen, bis Max schrie, bis sein Kopf wie wild, unkontrolliert auf den Kissen hin und her fuhr, nicht mehr fähig, der drohenden Explosion Einhalt zu gebieten.  
Und dann, dieselben Finger, wie sie den pulsierenden Muskel befeuchteten, dehnten, öffneten, eindrangen, die Prostata suchten und fanden.  
“Oh Gott!”  
Er schrie wirklich. Wollte mehr, konnte es nicht ertragen, konnte nicht mehr warten.  
Doch Michael wusste nichts von Gnade, kannte kein Erbarmen.  
Mitleidlos ertastete er den magischen Punkt tief in seinem Inneren, rieb ihn wieder und wieder, führte einen zweiten Finger ein, einen dritten, dehnte und weitete.  
Seine Finger erforschten die Wände seiner Öffnung, rubbelten, zwickten, bis Max um Mitleid flehte.  
“Micha, gib ihn mir... jetzt!”  
Und dann drang die Spitze des harten Schaftes in ihn ein, wurde eingesogen, ergriffen und aufgenommen.  
Max bäumte sich ihm entgegen. Mehr. Tiefer. Härter.  
“Oh Gott... Micha.”  
Gewaltig stieß der Aufgeforderte zu, bohrte seinen harten Penis in die weiche, empfangende Höhlung, weiter, tiefer, füllte er Max mit seiner Größe.  
“Aaaah.”  
“Oh Gott... mehr.”  
Max seufzte, als der glühende Stab sich ihm entzog, stöhnte, als er sich erneut in ihm versenkte.  
Michael keuchte, bewegte sich in ihm, begann einen Rhythmus, drang mit jedem Stoß tiefer, hämmerte, wurde stärker, wurde härter, verlangend, besitzergreifend, gierig.  
Max fühlte Michaels Penis anschwellen, liebte es zu fühlen, wie er an Größe gewann.  
Und dann änderte Michael seinen Winkel, streifte mit jedem Eindringen Maxs Prostata, bis der Jüngere glaubte, es nicht mehr ertragen zu können.  
“Komm für mich, Max”, wisperte er heiser und hypnotisierte ihn mit blitzenden Augen. Und Max gehorchte, kam in einer nicht enden wollenden Flut, die sich zwischen ihren Leibern ergoss.  
Seine Muskeln zuckten, vibrierten, stimulierten, bis Michael mit einem Schrei sich tief in ihm versenkte und dort explodierte.  
“Verdammt, Micha”, keuchte Max. “Wenn jemand das Recht auf Hochmut gepachtet hat, dann bist du es.” 

 

Völlerei

 

Daniel hasste diese Stadt, hasste sie tief in seiner Seele.  
Sein Leben war verpfuscht, seine letzte Bindung an diese Welt gekappt, seine Zukunft zerstört.  
Er hasste jede Straße, jede Leuchtreklame, die ihn an Verlorenes erinnerte. Selbst die Wärme, die nach der Kälte des Winters langsam wieder Einzug hielt, verursachte in ihm ein Gefühl des Abscheus, der Übelkeit.  
Er musste fort, sobald und soweit er konnte, so schnell es ihm nur irgend möglich sein sollte.  
Daniel sah nach oben, in den dunstigen, dunkelgrauen Himmel. Unmöglich, einen Stern zu sehen; unmöglich, etwas von der Freiheit zu schmecken, die so gerne in aller Munde geführt wurde.  
Er schluckte.  
Sein Blick fiel auf einen mit rotem Samt ausgekleideten Eingang. Eine Treppe führte hinunter, gedämpfte Musik drang zu ihm hinauf.  
Murmelnde Stimmen, süßlich lockende Düfte weckten seine Aufmerksamkeit, lockten ihn in die Tiefe.  
Vorsichtig stieg er hinab, entdeckte Schritt für Schritt eine neue Welt.  
Das Licht schien schwach, sanft, streichelte, liebkoste den Eintretenden.  
Die Klänge hallten hypnotisch, doch mild. Sie beruhigten, luden ein, sich niederzulassen, zu entspannen, abzuschalten, dem Leben, wie es sich darbot, zu entfliehen.  
Daniel blinzelte, atmete die betäubende Luft, spürte den exotischen Geschmack prickelnd auf seiner Zunge.  
Verschlungene Leiber wiegten sich im Tanz, wogten auf und ab im Rhythmus ihrer Körper, ohne der Welt um sie herum Beachtung zu schenken.  
Daniel schluckte erneut. Sein Weg führte ihn weiter, tiefer in das Innere des Etablissements.  
Spärlich bekleidete Gestalten folgten, begleiteten ihn wortlos hinab.  
Zärtliche Hände nahmen ihm sein Jackett von den Schultern, führten ein kühles Glas an seine Lippen.  
Daniel trank.  
Die Köstlichkeit rann wie Balsam seine ausgetrocknete, an selbstauferlegte Entbehrungen gewöhnte Kehle hinunter, liebkoste seinen Gaumen, wie nur Nektar der Götter es wohl vermochte.  
Mehr Hände zogen ihn wortlos nieder, zwangen ihn liebevoll, doch entschieden auf weiche, seidene Kissen, spielten an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes, streichelten seinen Hals, berührten den Verschluss seiner Jeans.  
Er zuckte zusammen, jäh der Dämmerung, die bereit war, ihn einzuholen, entrissen.  
Doch bevor sein erschöpfter Verstand wieder Klarheit erlangte, legten sich feuchte Lippen auf seine, flößte ein süßer Kuss ihm den reichen Saft dunkelroter Trauben ein.  
Weintrauben, wie er sie nicht mehr kannte, deren Geschmack seinem Gedächtnis längst entschwunden war.  
Er küsste wieder, verspürte den Wunsch nach mehr, den Wunsch zu schmecken, zu fühlen, mit allen Sinnen zu genießen.  
Verführerisch lockte der Mund nun unter ihm, köstlich und von überirdischer Schönheit.  
Doch die zarten Lippen lösten sich, die spielerische Zunge entzog sich.  
Daniel öffnete die Augen in stummer Verzweiflung. Er wollte mehr, ihn hungerte danach.  
Da kehrten sie zurück, andere Münder, schmälere Lippen, herb und streng, würzig und manches Mal dominierend.  
Sie fütterten ihn, neckten, spielten mit ihm. Speisen wurden ihm dargeboten, und er nahm sie willig an, nahm alles, was sie ihm reichten, nahm es, und es war ihm nicht genug.  
Küsse bedeckten seinen Leib, Zähne befreiten ihn von seiner Kleidung.  
Nackt räkelte er sich zwischen ihnen, zwischen Körpern, die weich oder hart, die nachgiebig und muskulös doch nur das eine kannten, den einen Wunsch: seine Gier zu befriedigen, seinen Hunger zu stillen.  
Und damit zugleich ihren eigenen. Sie gaben sich ihm hin, so wie er sich ihnen hingab.  
Lange Finger verteilten weiß glänzende Sahne auf seinem Leib, die von kitzelnden Zungen katzengleich wieder aufgeleckt wurden. Cremige Schokoladensoße umfloss seine Glieder, badete seine Haut in warmer, schmeichelnder Flüssigkeit, bevor willige Münder ihn von ihr befreiten.  
Doch all das reichte nicht, all das war nicht genug, nur eines konnte ihm die Erfüllung bringen, nach der er sich sehnte, nur eines ihn wirklich sättigen.  
Körper rieben, Körper glitten an ihm hinauf und hinunter, männliche, weibliche gleichermaßen.  
Der Duft nach schwerem Honig erfasste ihn, überwältigte ihn mehr noch als das mächtige Glied, das sich siegessicher in seinen weit geöffneten Mund schob.  
Er nahm es tief in sich auf, sehnte sich danach, dass dessen Größe ihn ausfüllte, genoss es, als sich der Schaft in seine Kehle senkte, drohte, ihn zu ersticken.  
Finger spielten an seiner Männlichkeit, Lippen sogen an seinen Nippeln, Münder bedeckten seine Haut.  
Und als der vibrierende Penis sich zurückzog und wieder vorstieß, als er sich dem Rhythmus anpasste, saugte und blies, und als der andere mit einem Stöhnen explodierte, sich tief in ihm entleerte, geduldig wartete, bis Daniel alles getrunken hatten, das ihm geschenkt worden war, erst in diesem Moment wusste Daniel, dass seine Suche hier ein Ende gefunden hatte. 

 

Wollust

 

Schwarze Augen folgten ihm erbarmungslos, zeigten keinerlei Gnade, ließen nicht den geringsten Zweifel an der Absicht, die ihren Besitzer antrieb.  
Glühende Kohlen brannten sich in seine Seele, zeichneten ihn, markierten seinen Körper, wenn sie ihn in ihrem Bann hielten, seine Bewegungen lähmten, seinen Lungen die Luft nahmen, seinen Herzschlag zum Stillstand brachten.  
Martin wusste, dass es unausweichlich war, dass er es nicht verhindern konnte. Früher oder später würde er William gehören, würde er das Eigentum dieses Verbrechers sein, mehr als er es bereits war.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die Tätowierung, die seinen Oberarm verunstaltete, das Brandzeichen des geheimen Kartells, das ihm Tag für Tag, Stunde für Stunde bewies, dass es kein Entrinnen für ihn gab.  
Was für einen Unterschied sollte es auch bedeuten? Er hatte bereits alles aufgegeben, alles getan, was vorstellbar, alles, was von ihm verlangt worden war. Und er würde es weiter tun, würde, ohne zu fragen, Befehlen folgen, Anweisungen ausführen, ungeachtet dessen, was es ihn kostete.  
Das war nicht das Schlimmste, seine Vergangenheit als Undercover Agent beinhaltete weitaus Furchtbareres, Sünden, die für immer auf seinem Gewissen lasteten, Fehler, die ihm das Fegefeuer sicherten.  
Warum also sich sträuben? Warum es nicht einfach hinter sich bringen und dem Tanz ein Ende machen?  
Martin rieb seinen Arm. Die Einstiche schmerzten und er war müde. Die Hitze des Tages wich langsam der Kühle des Abends, doch ohne ihm Erleichterung zu bringen.  
Wie lange noch, wie viele Wochen, wie viele Monate würde er noch hier verbringen müssen, an der Seite von Waffen- und Drogenhändlern, im Dienste des Kartells einen anderen Menschen spielen, einen Menschen, der mehr und mehr zu einem Teil von ihm wurde, in ihn eindrang, von ihm Besitz ergriff, ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte.  
Welch einen Unterschied würde es machen?  
Es war nicht so, als verlöre er seine Unschuld, als wäre es etwas, das neu für ihn sei.  
Vom ersten Augenblick an hatte er es erkannt, hatte es in Williams Augen gesehen, in der Art wie der bei Martins Anblick die Luft eingesaugt hatte, bei seinem Anblick die Lippen geleckt. Das hungrige Funkeln kennzeichnete eine unmissverständliche Botschaft. Martin hatte diesen Blick bereits zuvor gefühlt, in einer anderen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort.  
William wollte ihn, und er würde ihn bekommen, so wie er gewohnt war, alles zu bekommen, so wie Martin ihm alles geben würde, alles das nötig war, um letztendlich sein eigenes Ziel zu erreichen.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal und es würde nicht das letzte Mal sein.  
Es war der Blick, den der Mann, der ihn in dieses Geschäft gezwungen, ihm zugeworfen hatte, bevor er seinen Wagen neben ihm angehalten und ihn von der Straße geholt hatte. Es war der Blick, mit dem ihn manch einer seiner Kollegen heimlich musterte, der Blick, der ihm viel zu viele Türen geöffnet hatte. Aber es war auch der Blick, der ihn viel zu oft verloren und allein in einem Vakuum ohne Halt und Boden zurückgelassen hatte.  
Er würde sich nicht sträuben, sich nicht wehren, nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Denn das Schrecklichste an all dem war, dass er sich danach sehnte, dass er sich mehr nach Williams Nähe sehnte, als er jemals zugäbe, jemals zugeben konnte.  
Freiwillig war er zu dessen Schatten geworden, ebenso wie William zu dem Verfolger jeder von Martins Schritte. Der Gang eines Tigers zeichnete William aus, gepaart mit animalischer Wildheit. Die unkontrollierte Wut und Stärke, die den Mann wie eine undurchdringliche Schutzschicht, wie eine Aura der Unerreichbarkeit umgab, eines Anführers mehr als würdig, hatten sich vom ersten Moment an in Martins Sinne eingegraben. Sie hatten seine Aufmerksamkeit zunächst gefesselt und dann gefangen gehalten.  
Und William sah in ihm nicht nur ein Opfer, einen Angestellten, der ihm zu Diensten zu sein hatte, sondern erwartete fraglos mehr von ihm.  
Fast war Martin darauf gefasst gewesen, dass William seine Absichten in den ersten Tagen kund tat, dass er ihn auf die eine oder andere Art zwingen werde, ihm zu Willen zu sein. Williams Körper hatte ihm dessen Gier unmissverständlich bedeutet, die Erregung, die jedes einzelne der starken Glieder in Wellen ausstrahlte, die deutlichste Botschaft von allen.  
Martins Körper hatte geantwortet, noch bevor sein Verstand das Verlangen erkennen konnte.  
Augen hatten ihn gemustert, geprüft, hypnotisiert, gelähmt, ohne dass er auch nur den Versuch unternahm, sich dagegen zu wehren. Sein Blut reagierte, schoss heiß in seinen Schoss, kribbelte zwischen seinen Beinen, weckte Leidenschaften, die er so nie gekannt hatte.  
Versehentliche Berührungen, ein kurzes Streifen der Schulter, glühender Atem in seinem Nacken, jedes Anzeichen von Williams Nähe ließ sein Glied pulsieren, ließ ihn zischend die Luft einsaugen, zittern in Erwartung dessen, was auf ihn zukam.  
William wusste es, wartete, reizte ihn mit seinem Spiel bis an die Grenzen des Erträglichen. 

Die Luft flimmerte in der Ferne, die Temperatur kaum milder als zu der Zeit sengender Mittagssonne, obwohl es bereits auf den Abend zuging.  
Der Schweiß rann ihm in einem breiten Rinnsal den Rücken hinunter, verklebte das dünne Hemd, sorgte dafür, dass es an seiner Haut haftete, die Konturen seiner Muskeln, seiner Schulterblätter betonte.  
Martin war erschöpft. Die Arbeit für William war hart, anspruchsvoll, sowohl in körperlicher, als auch in emotionaler Hinsicht. Kaum ein Tag verging, ohne dass er eine Blutspur nach sich zog, ohne dass es zu einer geplanten oder ungeplanten Explosion der Gewalt kam.  
Seine Glieder schmerzten höllisch, und der Wunsch nach der Droge überschattete jede seiner Bewegungen.  
William wusste das, Martin sah es in seinen Augen, fühlte es in der Art, wie der ihn ignorierte, und ihn dennoch beschäftigt hielt, sich weigerte, ihn zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen, ihn ununterbrochen in seinem Blickfeld hatte, ihn unverhohlen anstarrte, ein unausgesprochenes Versprechen in seinen Augen.  
Und dann fühlte er es. Etwas hatte sich verändert, etwas lag in der Luft, eine Drohung, ein Schicksal, dem er vielleicht früher noch hätte entfliehen können. Nun war es zu spät.  
Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass es stiller geworden war, nicht bemerkt, dass sich der Hof langsam geleert hatte, dass der Schuppen, in dem er arbeitete, mit einem Mal verlassen war, verlassen bis auf ihn selbst und noch eine Person.  
Trotz der Hitze lief Martin ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Er drehte sich nicht um, fuhr fort, die Kisten Munition in das grobe Regal zu schichten und abzuzeichnen.  
Er erinnerte sich an die Stimme des Vorarbeiters, hatte gehört, wie dieser über den Hof gerufen hatte, die Männer hastig abkommandiert, wie Hektik ausgebrochen war, bevor das Schweigen eingesetzt hatte.  
Martin verfluchte seine Achtlosigkeit, seine Besessenheit von der Droge, welche die Schärfe seiner Sinne schwächte.  
Er hätte vorbereitet sein müssen, hatte es erwartet, und war nun doch überrollt worden.  
Heißer Atem blies in seinen Nacken und er zuckte zusammen, erstarrte dann in der Bewegung.  
“Du weißt, was ich will, Martin.”  
Die heisere Stimme bebte vor Leidenschaft.  
“Behaupte nicht, dass ich dich überrasche. Es würde dir niemand glauben.”  
“William, ich... .”  
Eine Hand bedeckte seine, schob das Clipboard beiseite.  
Die andere wand ihm den Stift aus den plötzlich erkalteten Fingern, ließ ihn achtlos zu Boden fallen, bevor sie sich ihren Weg unter Martins Shirt suchte.  
“Schsch...”  
Glühende Fingerspitzen auf feuchter Haut.  
“Ich weiß, was du willst, Martin. Ich sehe es. Jeder hier kann es sehen.”  
“Ich...”  
“Wage es nicht zu leugnen, Hübscher. Ich kenne dich besser, als du dich selbst.”  
Mit einem unerwarteten Ruck, drehte er Martins Körper zur Seite, bis dessen Blick auf den schwarzen Koffer fiel, der Erlösung und Ekstase zugleich versprach.  
“Ich weiß, was du brauchst. Doch bevor ich es dir gebe, wirst du mir etwas geben.”  
Die Worte rollten tief und verheißungsvoll in Williams Kehle.  
“Und du wirst es lieben...”  
Martins Atem ging stoßweise, als Williams Hände tiefer rutschten, als sie sich an dem Verschluss seiner Jeans zu schaffen machten, wie Schlangen unter den groben Stoff glitten und über die empfindliche Haut strichen.  
Er verfluchte sich dafür, keine Unterwäsche zu tragen, es William so einfach zu machen, und gleichzeitig ertappte er sich dabei, sich zu wünschen, dass der andere keine Worte mehr verlor, dass er sich endlich nahm, weshalb er gekommen war. .  
“Oh Gott.”  
Unerwartet rücksichtslos ergriff William Martins Glied, das bereits begonnen hatte, sich mit heißem Blut zu füllen, und drückte zu.  
Martin presste die Zähne zusammen, unterdrückte den Schmerz, und fühlte gleichzeitig und widerwillig seine Erregung wachsen.  
“Das hier ist nicht für dich, Martin. Lass uns das klarstellen. In dieser Beziehung existieren keine Missverständnisse.”  
Williams Stimme klang mit einem Mal hart und unnachgiebig.  
“Das schuldest du mir für alles, was ich für dich getan habe. Du hast immer gewusst, dass dies hier der Preis ist.”  
“Ja.”  
Martin flüsterte die Antwort. “Ich verstehe.”  
William presste ihn näher an sich, kicherte in sein Ohr, ein tonloser, gefährlicher Laut. “Das ist gut, denn ich erwarte viel von dir”  
Seine heißen Finger begannen den wieder erschlafften Penis zu reiben, bearbeiteten die sensible Haut mit zunehmender Rücksichtslosigkeit, bis Martin nach Luft schnappte.

“So ist es gut, mein Freund, ich will, dass es schmerzt, dass du dich nach Erlösung sehnst, dass du mich anflehst, sie dir zu gewähren, wieder und wieder.”  
“William!”  
Der Laut glich einem Seufzer, als William sein Tempo erhöhte, als Martin fühlte, wie die Hitze zwischen seine Beine schoss, das überquellende Blut sein sich erneut erhebendes Glied in das Zentrum seiner Existenz verwandelte.  
Es wuchs, wurde härter mit jeder von Williams Bewegungen, den beinahe rohen und dennoch gekonnten Manipulationen der Fingerspitzen.  
Martin stöhnte auf, sein Schaft bebte unter Williams Händen, pochte schmerzhaft mit dem Wunsch nach Erleichterung, nach Erfüllung.  
Plötzlich zogen sich die glühenden Finger zurück, und Martin schluchzte beinahe ob der unerwarteten Unterbrechung.  
“Bitte!” Er flehte heiser, die Sehnsucht nach Williams Berührung nun stärker als diejenige nach der Droge.  
“Zieh dich aus!”  
Williams Stimme klang belegt.  
“Jetzt!”  
Martin bebte, sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder in dem tonlosen Versuch dem Unvermeidlichen, Gefürchteten und doch zutiefst Ersehnten, Einhalt zu gebieten.  
William leckte seine trockenen Lippen, als er beobachtete, wie Martin sich seiner Schuhe entledigte, aus der Jeans stieg, die ohnehin nur noch in einem Stoffknäuel um seine Beine gewickelt gewesen war.  
“Lass... das mache ich!”  
Aus seiner Jeans zog William ein blitzendes Messer, die Klinge funkelte in dem Licht eines Sonnenstrahles, der durch eine Ritze des Daches drang.  
Mit einem animalischen Laut riss er Martins Hemd auf, entblößte die nackte Haut, die sich mit den beschleunigten Atemzügen rasch hebende und senkende Brust.  
Grinsend ließ er die flache Klinge an einer delikaten Stelle, an der die Halsschlagader aufgeregt pulsierte, entlang gleiten, bewegte sie langsam tiefer, umkreiste die sich aufrichtenden Brustwarzen.  
Martin unterdrückte ein Zittern, bemühte sich, nicht zurückzuzucken.  
Er spürte die Spitze der Waffe, wusste wie nah William daran war, seine Haut zu durchstoßen, wusste, dass der nicht zögern würde, es zu tun, wenn ihm danach wäre.  
Und dennoch rührte er sich nicht.  
William neigte sich näher zu ihm.  
“Du bist mein. Für immer mein.”  
Martin holte schaudernd Luft, spürte die Veränderung in dem anderen Mann, als er den Weg des Messers änderte, es über seiner Haut drehte und in raschen, groben Bewegungen Martin das Hemd vom Leibe schnitt. Winzige rote Striemen bildeten sich an den Stellen, an denen der Stoff zu nah am Körper geklebt hatte, als dass er ihn ohne Hautkontakt hätte entfernen können.  
Trotz der Hitze fröstelte Martin, die stickige Luft im Schuppen änderte nichts daran. Eisige Kälte begann sich in ihm auszubreiten, seine Haut prickelte unangenehm, die Spuren des Messers brannten.  
“Auf die Knie”, befahl William rau.  
Martin zögerte, doch das gierige Funkeln in des anderen Mannes Augen, das Geräusch mit dem der scharf die Luft einsog, während sein Blick langsam an dem schmalen, bloßen Körper herabglitt, belehrte ihn eines Besseren und er gehorchte.  
Schwer ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken, spürte, wie sich der grobe Boden des Schuppens in seine Knie bohrte.  
Ein zitternder Blick in die Höhe enthüllte ihm die Wollust, die des Kartelloberhauptes Züge beherrschte, die in gewaltigen Strömen seinem starken Körper entwichen.  
William schluckte trocken. Der Anblick des Mannes zu seinen Füßen, dieses starken, unbeugsamen Charakters, der bereit war, sich ihm zu unterwerfen, der jeden seiner Befehle ohne Fragen zu stellen, ausführte, erfüllte ihn mit brennendem Stolz, steigerte seine Begierde.  
Er fühlte, wie Martins Augen unter den langen, hellen Wimpern an seinem noch verborgenen Geschlecht hafteten, unfähig waren, sich von der Kraft die es, ... die er ausströmte, zu lösen.  
Beinahe als schmerzhaft erwies es sich, die enge Jeans, die unter dem in ihr gefangen gehaltenen Druck spannte, zu öffnen, sein mächtiges Glied, die schweren Hoden zu befreien.  
William stöhnte bereits, als sein Penis hervorsprang, sich aufrichtete, erregt allein von dem Gedanken daran, den widerspenstigen, blonden Hengst, der wehrlos vor ihm kniete, zu besitzen.  
Er würde Martin reiten, wie dieser noch nie zuvor geritten worden war, seine Schreie würden das Anwesen zum Erbeben bringen.  
William atmete heftig, kostete das Gefühl des Sieges, des endgültigen Beweises seiner Macht.  
“Fellatio!”, wisperte er heiser. “Und mach es gut!”  
Martins Wimpern bebten, als er den Blick hob, die ausgesprochene Forderung in Williams verzerrten Gesichtszügen bestätigt sah.  
Der Agent spürte, wie sein Herz zu rasen begann, es galoppierte wild, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem aufgerichteten Schwanz des anderen Mannes zuwandte.  
“Mach mich hart”, flüsterte William und Martin erkannte, dass nicht mehr viel dazu fehlte, des anderen Wunsch auszuführen.  
Er starrte auf den dunkelrosafarbenen Penis, der unter seinem Blick anzuschwellen schien, und wusste, dass William den Gewaltigsten besaß, den Martin jemals gesehen hatte. Lang und geformt wie ein voluminöser Pilz mit einer beeindruckenden Verdickung an der Spitze, die gemacht zu sein schien, um Männer wie Frauen entzweizureißen. Das Ende leicht gebogen, vibrierend in Erwartung des Kommenden.  
Martin zitterte bei dem Gedanken, dass dieses Monster in ihn eindrang, seine schmale Öffnung vergewaltigte. Und gleichzeitig, widerstrebend und doch willig, bebte er vor Lust, vor Erwartung.  
Er hatte es gewusst, hatte geahnt, dass William ein Schwert vor sich hertrug, hatte es an der Ausbuchtung seiner Jeans gesehen, welche die Größe seines Apparates kaum verheimlichen konnten.  
Und er hatte gefürchtet, doch ebenso gehofft, dass dieser Tag kommen werde, an dem er Fernandos Instrument endlich mit eigenen Augen sah.  
Und nicht nur das.  
Martin rutschte näher, langsam, vorsichtig, demütig.  
Unsicher erhob er seine Hände vom Boden, fuhr den groben Stoff der Jeans entlang, bis er ihren Bund erreichte. Und mit einem Ruck riss er sie hinunter bis zu den Knöcheln.  
William grunzte zufrieden.  
“Nun mach schon, Martin! Du weißt, was ich will.”  
Die tonlosen Worte waren kaum noch zu hören, doch Martin zögerte nicht länger.  
Er atmete den herben Duft der Männlichkeit des anderen, beugte sich vor, um sein Gesicht gegen den sensiblen Bereich der Haut zwischen Geschlechtsteilen und Oberschenkel zu pressen.  
William stöhnte, und Martin spürte, wie dessen Stand unsicher wurde.  
Entschlossen bewegte er sich seitwärts, öffnete seine Lippen, fuhr mit der Zunge zärtlich die Linie der hervortretenden Vene entlang.  
Williams Stöhnen verstärkte sich, und Martin gratulierte sich innerlich und in dem Wissen, dass es nicht lange dauern konnte, bis er ihn zum Explodieren brachte.  
Sein Mund folgte dem harten Schaft herunter und wieder hinauf, umschloss die Spitze, leckte die ersten Vorboten der unvermeidlichen Ejakulation genießerisch auf, und begann dann ein rhythmisches Saugen.  
Martin wusste, dass er gut war. Seine Hände kneteten Williams festen Hintern, seine Lippen und seine Zunge spielten das Jahrtausende alte Spiel der sich aufbäumenden Leidenschaft, als er seine Kehle öffnete, den heißen Schwanz in seine feuchte Mundhöhle aufnahm.  
William erbebte, ein qualvoller Laut entrang sich seinem Innersten, als er Martin mit einem Mal grob zurückstieß.  
Sein Atem kam stoßweise.  
“So einfach werde ich es dir nicht machen”, brachte er schließlich hervor. “Du gehörst mir ganz und gar, ohne Ausflüchte.”  
Stöhnend stieg er aus seiner Jeans, sein Penis zum Zerreißen gespannt.  
“Auf den Ballen”, befahl er roh und deutete mit seinem Kopf in Richtung eines Strohballens an der Wand.  
Martins Gesicht schimmerte in Erregung, seine Lippen glänzten, die Augen waren erfüllt von Leidenschaft.  
Stolpernd richtete er sich auf, ging auf schwankenden Beinen vorwärts, zögerte und drehte sich um, als er den gewünschten Ort erreicht hatte.  
Sein eigenes Glied stand steil in die Höhe, erste Tropfen glänzten darauf, Zeichen seiner Erwartung.  
“Beug dich vor!”  
William verschlang die sehnige Gestalt mit seinen Augen, die bleiche Haut, den muskulösen Körper, die verlockenden Rundungen der harten Schenkel.  
Martin wandte sich wieder um, lehnte sich langsam über den Ballen, suchte mit seinen Händen Halt.  
“Die Beine spreizen!”  
Martin tat, wie ihm geheißen, beugte den Rücken durch, so gut er es vermochte, wusste, dass jede Gegenwehr nur den Schmerz verstärkte.  
William fürchtete, nicht verhindern zu können bereits bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, zu kommen. Nur mit größter Willenskraft gelang es ihm, sich zurückzuhalten.  
Der Gedanke, dass er seinen mächtigen Stab in diesem Mann versenken, in ihn hineinstoßen würde, immer und immer wieder, bis zur Ekstase, raubte ihm beinahe den Verstand. Er hielt es nicht länger aus, musste ihn haben.  
Sein Herz hämmerte, als er näher kam, als er die bereits geöffneten Beine mit seinen Knien roh noch weiter auseinander spreizte. Er beugte sich über den glatten, warmen Rücken, fühlte den anderen unter seinem Gewicht erbeben.  
Auf Gleitmittel hatte er noch nie Wert gelegt, grob und leidvoll sollte es sein, ein unauslöschliches Zeichen, das der andere niemals vergessen würde. Und doch konnte er nicht anders, als sich einen Vorgeschmack zu sichern.  
Seine linke Hand fuhr Martins Rücken herab, glitt in die Mitte, fand seine Öffnung. Ohne weitere Warnung stieß er mit zwei Fingern gleichzeitig hinein.  
Martin jaulte und wand sich, doch William hielt ihn zwischen seinem starken Körper und dem Ballen eisern gefangen.  
Die zwei Finger wurden von dreien ersetzt und Martin schrie vor Schmerz, als William seine kräftigen Finger schonungslos in ihn hineintrieb.  
“Ja”, presste der Größere zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, die Pein des anderen genießend.  
“Bitte, William!”  
“Bitte was...?”  
Martin keuchte. Er fühlte sich aufgerissen und bloßgestellt. Und doch war es ihm nicht genug. Die Finger, die ihn weiteten, die jetzt erbarmungslos rotierten, seinen Kanal bereit machten für den, wie er wohl wusste, unglaublichsten Schaft, den er je in sich gehabt haben würde, katapultierten ihn höher und höher, und doch nicht hoch genug. Er wollte mehr, wollte erfüllt werden, wollte Williams gigantisches Werkzeug in sich spüren, pulsierend, arbeitend, stoßend, endlos, bis in alle Ewigkeit.  
“Gib es mir, William! Gib es mir. Tu es.”  
“Was, Martin?”  
William keuchte ebenfalls.  
“Deinen Schwanz. Fick mich, William, fick mich richtig.”  
Der Angesprochene zögerte keinen Moment. Er zog seine Finger aus Martins Öffnung und beförderte sein schweres Glied dorthin. Mit einer Hand hielt er Martins Rücken auf dem Ballen, mit der anderen umfasste er seinen Schaft, stieß ihn spielerisch gegen den geweiteten Spalt.  
Martin stöhnte.  
“Tu es, William. Ich kann nicht mehr warten.”  
“Genau wie ich,” grunzte William und begann eine unerträglich langsame Penetration. Er kreiste mit der Spitze seines Pilzes entlang des Muskelringes, durchbrach die enge Pforte, kämpfte, arbeitete sich stetig und unaufhaltsam vorwärts.  
Nach drei Zentimetern ließ er das steinharte Gemächt rotieren, weitete Martin noch mehr, als dieser für möglich gehalten hatte.  
Martin versuchte zu atmen. Der Schmerz riss ihn entzwei, einen Schwanz dieser Größe hatte er noch nie zuvor in sich gespürt.  
William ließ nicht nach. Stück für Stück arbeitete er sich vor, ein diabolisches Vergnügen daran findend, sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Diesen Mann zu brechen, es konnte nichts Köstlicheres geben.  
Und dann stieß er zu.  
Martin schrie.  
Stöhnend lag William auf ihm, sein Schaft begraben in der Höhlung des anderen, so tief, dass er glaubte in dem Griff dieses engen Körpers zu versinken.  
Mit äußerster Anstrengung bewegte er sich rückwärts, zog sein pochendes Glied zur Hälfte heraus, nur um es erneut mit Gewalt in Martin zu begraben.  
Der wimmerte, doch William ignorierte ihn. Erneut stieß er zu, kräftiger diesmal, gewaltiger.  
Und er änderte den Winkel, zielte auf Martins Prostata.  
Das Wimmern verwandelte sich in Seufzen, und William spürte, wie Martin auf die Stimulation reagierte.  
Wieder trieb er seinen glühenden Penis vorwärts, hielt auf halbem Wege inne, massierte die empfindliche Stelle wiederholt.  
“Aaah!”  
Martin schrie, doch diesmal vor aufflammender Lust. Schmerz wich unbändigem Verlangen.  
Das Gefühl, gefüllt zu werden, von heftigen, unbarmherzigen Stößen höher und höher getrieben, weckte in ihm eine Leidenschaft, die er nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Wieder und wieder rieb Williams heißer Schaft gegen die empfindlichen Nerven, steigerte Martins Erregung in niemals vorgestellter Weise. 

Doch dann zog William sich aus ihm zurück und Martin schluchzte, dieses Mal wirklich vor Enttäuschung, denn der Verlust hinterließ eine unerträgliche Leere in ihm, eine Leere, die er nicht ertragen konnte.  
“Runter mit dir!”  
William zerrte ihn wild auf den Rücken, riss ihn mit Gewalt auf den Boden des Schuppens.  
Harte Hände fassten seine Beine, schwangen sie über die Schultern des unbarmherzigen Kartellleiters.  
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Martin noch den rot glänzenden, aufragenden Penis des Mannes vor sich und er erstarrte im Angesicht dieses geschwollenen Monsters, das sein Innerstes gespalten hatte und wieder spalten würde.  
Doch dann kniete William vor ihm, zog ihn hoch, bis Martins Gewicht auf seinen schmalen Schultern lastete, presste ihn gegen den eigenen heißen Körper und drang mit einem Laut, der am ehesten noch mit urzeitlichem Kriegsgeschrei zu vergleichen war, in Martin ein.  
Der schrie, als William ihn füllte, als sein riesiger Schaft in dieser Position noch tiefer in ihn eindringen konnte, als er es zuvor getan hatte, tiefer, als es jemals jemandem vor ihm gelungen war.  
Er glaubte zu kollabieren, als William rücksichtslos in ihn hinein pumpte, seine Hände sich in Martins Seiten bohrten, ihn bewegungsunfähig machten, ihn daran hinderten auszuweichen, dem anderen zu entkommen.  
Doch dann ging er über zu kurzen, kräftigen Stößen, die sich auf Martins Prostata konzentrierten, ihn dazu brachten sich verzweifelt zu winden und zu stöhnen und schließlich in einem Feuerwerk zu explodieren. Er kam und kam, bedeckte sie beide mit seinem heißen, klebrigen Samen, der wie Lava aus ihm herausschoss.  
Der Anblick Martins, dessen Mund in einem stummen Schrei geöffnet war, dessen Augen sich in Ekstase schlossen, dessen Orgasmus einem gewaltigen Vulkanausbruch glich, war zu viel für William.  
Mit einem gewaltigen letzten Stoß begrub William sich tief in dem anderen, pumpte ein weiteres Mal und spritzte gewaltig ab. Er füllte Charlies Kanal , bis der überlief, bis die weiße Flüssigkeit aus ihm herausquoll, bis seine Augen, als er sie wieder öffnete, die gleiche Farbe aufwies.  
Noch einmal und noch einmal stieß er zu, kam und kam in einer bisher nicht erfahrenen Intensität und Stärke, die ihn erschöpft und erschlagen zurückließ.  
“Verdammt!”, stöhnte William, als er über dem anderen zusammenbrach, sein Glied immer noch tief in der überfluteten Öffnung, immer noch pulsierend, immer noch bebend, doch nun gesättigt.  
Die Emotionen drohten ihn zu überwältigen, als er sich an den Körper unter ihm presste. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieser Mann etwas Besonderes war, etwas Besonderes für ihn.  
Es gab noch viel, das er mit ihm zu tun gedachte, und William war sich nun sicher, dass der Blonde ihn nicht enttäuschen werde.  
Martins Blick haftete an dem schwarzen Koffer, der ihm die Droge versprach. Er spürte Williams erschlaffenden Penis in sich, und er genoss das Gefühl. Vorsichtig hob er sein Becken an, versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten, aus ihm herauszugleiten.  
Feuchte Finger strichen sein Haar zurück.  
“Geduld, mein Freund”, flüsterte die dunkle Stimme.  
“Geduld!”

 

Gier

 

Freds Knöchel traten weiß hervor, während er sich an die Kante des Tisches klammerte, über den er gebeugt war.  
Seine Wange presste gegen die kühle, silberne Fläche, sein leerer Blick haftete an den geschlossenen Jalousien, die jeden der Vorgänge in dem Büro des Abteilungsleiters vor den Augen der Allgemeinheit abschirmten.  
Sein Oberkörper rieb über die glatte Tischplatte, die wenigen, in der Eile nicht mehr geöffneten Knöpfe drangen schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch, jedes Mal, wenn einer der heftigen Stöße ihn vorwärtstrieb, er der geballten Kraft, die ihn in ihrem Griff hatte, nicht mehr entkommen konnte, ihr nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen hatte.  
Es war ihm gleichgültig, nichts von alledem besaß irgendeine Bedeutung.  
Nicht das Wissen, dass Roger ihn als Ventil für seine eigenen Unsicherheiten, für den Druck, der auf ihm lastete, benutzte.  
Nicht der Schmerz, der dessen wütendes Eindringen begleitete, wenn er ihn, so wie heute, in verzweifelter Wut nahm. Wenn er sich selbst zu zeigen versuchte, dass ihm gelingen werde, was auch immer er sich vornahm.  
Auch das nie enden wollende Verlangen nach der Droge, das sich längst in einen Teil seiner Selbst verwandelt hatte, war ohne Belang. Auch wenn es den einzigen Grund bot, den er noch besaß, um weiterzumachen. Auch, wenn dieser Grund nichts anderes als den Wunsch ausdrückte, seine fruchtlosen Anstrengungen zu beenden.  
All das bedeutete ihm nichts, wenn er Roger über sich spürte, wenn der Dunkelhaarige sich über ihn beugte, ihn teilnehmen ließ an der Hitze seines Körpers. Wenn er sich auf ihn lehnte, keuchend und stöhnend sein Glied in ihn rammte, wieder und wieder, in rhythmischen Bewegungen, die an Kraft noch zu gewannen, wenn die Enge seines Körpers sich erst geweitet hatte, die ersten Vorboten der unvermeidlichen Ejakulation die Trockenheit des brutalen Eintrittes vergessen machten.  
Er hatte es gewusst, sobald er die Firma betreten hatte. In dem Augenblick, in dem er Rogers glühenden Blick gefühlt, die Schwingungen wahrgenommen hatte, die der Ältere ausstrahlte, wenn dieser alles andere beiseiteschob, jeden Zweifel, jedes Schuldgefühl, jede Reue, von der er wusste, dass sie ihn durch die bloße Anwesenheit seiner Frau, die in eben diesem Gebäude, lediglich wenige Stockwerke tiefer arbeitete, quälte.  
Freds Sinne reagierten auf Rogers Blicke, ohne dass er es wollte.  
Er hatte versucht, sich dieser Macht zu entziehen, der Wirkung zu entgehen, die der andere auf ihn ausübte, jedoch ohne Erfolg.  
Er gehörte ihm mit Haut und Haaren, seit langem schon, viel länger, als er sich eingestand. Er konnte nicht anders, als dem unausgesprochenen Ruf zu folgen, wieder und wieder. So sehr er auch versuchte, sich zu wehren, so sehr er auch darum kämpfte, fernzubleiben von diesen vier Wänden, von jedem Raum, in dem Roger beabsichtigte das zu tun, was sie doch immer wieder taten, wovon es keine Flucht und kein Entrinnen gab, das die Leidenschaft, die Begierde nach dem anderen, sie zwang zu tun.  
Wild, unbeherrscht, grausam in dem Versuch die lange aufgestaute Lust zu unterdrücken, einzudämmen, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es das letzte Mal sei, dass sie es nicht brauchten, dass sie, auch ohne sich einander hinzugeben, weiterexistieren konnten.  
Und doch, wenigstens Fred wusste, dass er es nicht vermochte, dass seine Kraft, die manchen schier unerschöpflich vorkam, an diesem Punkt endete, dass er nicht loslassen, niemals dazu in der Lage sein würde.  
Auch wenn Roger kämpfte, wenn alles in ihm danach schrie, den anderen aufzugeben, es gelang ihm nicht. Jeder erzwungene Anlauf führte nur dazu, dass er Fred noch grausamer, noch unkontrollierter zu unterwerfen suchte, als wollte er ihn dafür bestrafen, dass seine Sehnsucht nach ihm stärker war als der Wunsch, seiner Frau treu zu bleiben. Doch Fred wusste das, wollte es, unterwarf sich in dem Moment, in dem Roger seinen Anspruch geltend machte, in dem er spürte, dass Roger ihn mit seinen Blicken auszog.  
Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der Fred versuchte, ihm fernzubleiben, versucht hatte, die Signale zu ignorieren, die durch den kühlen Raum gesandt wurden, die seine Hitze ebenso entfachten, wie Rogers bereits lichterloh in Flammen stand.  
Kam er schließlich in den abgeschiedenen Raum, den Roger für sie vorgesehen hatte, der vorsorglich verdunkelt, von Kameras befreit worden war, so gab es keine offenen Fragen, keine Zweifel, keine Widerworte mehr. Das Schloss schnappte zu, und Rogers Hände waren überall, öffneten sein Hemd, zerrten an dem Reißverschluss seiner Jeans oder seiner Anzughose, ungeduldig, ungehalten, gierig.  
Und Fred liebte es, liebte den kleinen Beweis der unkontrollierten Leidenschaft, die der andere für ihn hegte, obwohl dieser sich unzählige Male von ihm losgesagt, ihn wieder und wieder zerbrochen und verloren, allein zurückgelassen hatte, mit nichts als der Erinnerung und der Vorstellung, was hätte sein können, aber nie sein würde.  
Deshalb ergab er sich ihm, tat alles, was Roger von ihm verlangte, in seinem unstillbaren Hunger forderte, auch wenn es schmerzte, wenn es ihn innerlich zerriss, weil er wusste, dass es nicht von Dauer sein konnte.  
Er spürte wie Roger ihn füllte, keuchend in ihn hineinpumpte, tiefer und tiefer drang in dem Wunsch ihn zu besitzen, ihn zu einem Teil seiner Selbst zu machen.  
Freds halb erregter Penis reagierte auf die Stimulation, die der rhythmische Druck gegen die Glätte des Tisches auslöste, er zuckte und vibrierte, jedoch noch weit davon entfernt Erlösung zu finden.  
Endlich stoppte Roger tief in ihm, wartete, stöhnte, schien einen Moment zur Besinnung zu kommen. Er wechselte den Winkel, zog fast heraus und ließ sein Glied gegen Freds Prostata gleiten.  
Fred schnappte nach Luft. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Roger an ihn dachte, dass er nach einer Abstinenz von vier Wochen seinen Drang kontrollieren, auf Freds Nöte wie auf die eigenen eingehen könnte.  
Und doch tat er es. Die pulsierende Spitze massierte den sensiblen Punkt in seinem Inneren, rieb über ihn hinweg, gab Fred das Gefühl kurz vor der Explosion zu stehen.  
Er stöhnte, als Roger seine Prostata bearbeitete, auf sie einhämmerte, so wie nur er es konnte, angespornt von Freds Reaktionen, als dieser begann, sich zu winden und zu seufzen, versuchte seine Hüften dem anderen entgegenzustrecken, den Rücken zu biegen, in dem vergeblichen Bemühen mehr von Rogers Kraft in sich aufzunehmen.  
Roger hielt ihn in eisernem Griff, erlaubte ihm keine zusätzliche Freiheit, genoss das Gefühl seiner Macht.  
Fred hörte es an der Art und Weise, wie sich sein Keuchen veränderte, sah das leuchtende Grinsen, den triumphierenden Blick vor sich, hatte er ihn doch unzählige Male gesehen, wenn sie sich Angesicht zu Angesicht geliebt hatten.  
“Was willst du, Fred... was willst du?”  
Seine Stimme klang heiser, das glucksende Lachen fremd und unnatürlich.  
“Dich”, stöhnte Fred. “Nur dich.”  
“Und wie willst du mich?”  
“Tief und hart und...”, er keuchte nun ebenfalls. “Bitte Roger, bitte ... gib mir alles.”  
“Du willst es wirklich?”  
Roger beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, leckte seine Muschel, ließ seine heiße, feuchte Zunge den Ohrkanal penetrieren, imitierte mit kurzen, spitzen Stößen die Bewegung seines Gliedes.  
“Jaa.”  
Fred bäumte sich auf, als eine Hand des Größeren herabglitt, seinen Penis an der Basis packte, umfasste, und rhythmisch zudrückte, überall, wo es ihr gelang, Zugang zu der sanften Haut zu finden.  
“Oh Gott, bitte Roger...”  
Roger vergrub sein Gesicht in Freds Nacken, verteilte heiße Küsse von einer Seite zu der anderen.  
Seine Hand verließ Freds pochendes Glied, ignorierte das Wimmern, das Fred nicht daran hindern konnte, aufgrund des Verlustes, seine Lippen zu verlassen, wanderte um den schlanken Körper herum, bis er die Basis seines eigenen, in Fred versenkten Penis erreichte.  
Er umfasste seinen Schwanz und bewegte ihn im Rund, ließ ihn rotieren, die Wände von Freds engem Kanal dehnen und weiten, die Stimulation vervielfachen.  
Fred stöhnte wieder.  
“Oh Gott, Roger ... wie ...?”  
Rogers zweite Hand befand sich nun zwischen Freds Schulterblättern, hielt den Angestellten unbeweglich, fest in seinem Griff, während er ihn bearbeitete.  
Kurze, starke Stöße wechselten mit lasziven Rotationsbewegungen, zufriedenes, atemloses Lachen mit erregten Atemzügen.  
“Wie kannst du... wie kannst du nur...”  
Fred verstummte. Ein weiteres Stöhnen entrang sich seinen Lippen.  
“Oh Gott, Roger...”  
Roger pumpte schneller, sein Mund stand offen, das scharfe Einsaugen seines Atems begleitete die Gewalt seiner Stöße.  
“Du willst es, du willst mehr, Fred? Du willst wissen, warum ich noch nicht gekommen bin?”  
Er beugte sich wieder vor, wisperte leise.  
“Sieh dir Karlas zufriedenes Gesicht an, dann weißt du, warum.”  
Fred wimmerte, und er wusste nicht, ob es die Macht der unbarmherzigen Stöße war, die das Geräusch verursachten, oder die Qual, die sein Herz durchschnitt bei dem Gedanken an Roger, der sie alle drei betrog, Rogers Frau, seinen Liebhaber und sich selbst.  
Und doch wollte er es nicht missen, konnte er es nicht beenden, nicht die Worte sagen, die ihn forttreiben würden, nicht das beenden, was offiziell überhaupt nicht begonnen hatte.  
Der Gedanke, dass die anderen nur ein Stockwerk unter ihnen ihrer Arbeit nachgingen, niemals wagen würden, die angeblich wichtige Besprechung zwischen ihnen zu stören, dass irgendwo unter ihnen Karla nichts ahnte, wog schlimmer, als die Schuldgefühle, mit denen er gewohnt war, umzugehen.  
Aber wieder wich der Schmerz der Lust, wusste Roger, welche Knöpfe er zu drücken hatte, welche Tasten zu betätigen, um ihn zur Ekstase zu treiben.  
Er hatte sich stärker auf ihn gelehnt, seine gesamte Länge bis zum Anschlag in ihm begraben, und Fred biss sich auf die Lippen, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken, als er ihn tief und hart in sich fühlte, bebend, anschwellend, brüllend nach Erfüllung.  
Beide Hände Rogers umklammerten nun seine Arme, paralysierten ihn vollständig.  
Und tief in Fred schwoll Rogers heißer Schwanz größer und mächtiger an, als er es jemals zuvor gewesen war.  
Langsam, unerträglich langsam, zog der Dunkelhaarige sein schmerzendes Glied wieder hervor, nur um es erneut in das empfangende Fleisch zu stoßen.  
Fred jaulte, als er sich immer tiefer penetriert sah, als Rogers Penis ihn vollständig ausfüllte, als das glühende Schwert in ihm seinen Weg zurück nahm, seiner Prostata die Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, die ihm die Sinne zu rauben drohte.  
Und er hätte geschrien, wenn Roger ihm nicht seine schlanken Finger in den Mund geschoben, jeden Laut vorsorglich erstickend.  
Fred umschloss sie mit seinen Lippen, saugte an ihnen, nahm sie tief in sich auf, so wie seine pochende Öffnung Rogers Schwanz in sich aufnahm, einsog, nicht weit genug in sein Inneres vorstoßen fühlen konnte.  
Seine Zunge umspielte die sensiblen Nerven in den Fingerspitzen des Älteren, steigerte dessen Erregung ins Unermessliche, bis Roger endlich die Kontrolle verlor.  
Die gekonnt erwogenen Stöße wichen animalischer Lust, die Roger dazu trieb, alle Selbstbeherrschung fallen zu lassen.  
Er entzog seine Finger mit einem Keuchen Freds feuchter Mundhöhle, bohrte beide Hände in des blonden Mannes Seiten, hielt dessen Becken unbeweglich und begann wild und kräftig zuzustoßen.  
Er gewann an Tempo, trieb sein Glied, das ihm noch nie zuvor derartig groß, fordernd, pures Begehren ausströmend, vorgekommen war, kraftvoll vorwärts, schneller und schneller, tiefer und tiefer, härter und härter in sein williges Opfer, das unter ihm stöhnte und seufzte, den wilden Ritt auskostete, sich der rohen Gewalt unterwarf, des anderen Erregung durch das Zucken und Beben seiner Muskeln in neue, ungeahnte Höhen trieb, seinen heißen Stab unermüdlich, unwissentlich presste und massierte, bis Roger mit einem Mal erschauerte, innehielt, noch einmal tief zustieß.  
Die angesammelte Kraft entlud sich, er zuckte, stieß noch einmal und ein weiteres Mal zu, lehnte den Kopf zurück und ergoss sich tief in dem anderen Mann, flutete dessen Kanal mit dem heißen Samen, schenkte ihm die Kraft, die er für ihn aufgespart hatte.  
Fred öffnete seinen Mund und schloss die Augen.  
Könnte er den anderen nur für immer in sich behalten, wäre es ihm möglich, seine Leidenschaft zu bewahren, mit sich zu nehmen, für ihn da zu sein, seinen Hunger zu stillen, seine Gier zu befriedigen und damit auch seine eigene.  
Mit einem letzten tiefen Seufzer kam er ebenfalls, fühlte das Aufbäumen der letzten in ihm verbliebenen Stärke, die Explosion, die klebrige Flüssigkeit, die beinahe endlos aus ihm hinaus spritzte, während Roger sich mit letzten, pumpenden Bewegungen entleerte, über ihm zusammenbrach, Hitze und Erschöpfung mit ihm teilte.  
Und als Roger auf ihm liegen blieb, sein weichgewordenes Glied noch immer tief in seinem Inneren, da wusste Fred, dass er diesen Moment für nichts auf der Welt eintauschen würde, dass Roger, auch wenn er selbst es vielleicht nicht ahnen mochte, jedes Risiko und jede Seelenqual wert war. 

 

Irrgarten

 

Mark durchschritt die weiten Gänge des Anwesens, das Geräusch seiner Schritte wurde von den weichen Teppichen restlos aufgesogen.  
Die Größe des Gebäudes, die Pracht der Ausstattung beeindruckte ihn auch am zweiten Tag seines Besuches mindestens ebenso nachhaltig, wie sie es vom ersten Augenblick an getan hatten.  
Mark war dankbar durch seinen Freund Samuel von dieser Welt erfahren zu haben, die den meisten Menschen ihr Leben lang verborgen blieb. Er war fasziniert von dem Reichtum an Emotionen und Gefühlen, die sich ihm mit jedem Menschen, mit jedem Vampir, dem er hier begegnete, offenbarte. Es war, als würde das gemeinsame Wissen, das jeder einzelne gezwungen war, für sich zu behalten, die Notwendigkeit, sich der Umwelt gegenüber abzugrenzen, in dieser, beinahe märchenhaft anmutenden Umgebung keine Mauern aufbauen, sondern ein Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit schaffen, das seinesgleichen suchte.  
Diese Gemeinschaft schien unzerstörbar, eine Familie, durch äußere Einflüsse nicht im Geringsten zu erschüttern. Niemals hätte Mark, desillusioniert durch die langen, zermürbenden Jahre, die er im Polizeidienst verbracht hatte, es für möglich gehalten, dass eine Liebe dieser Größe, dieser alles verschlingenden Kraft, zwischen Menschen existierte. Und genau genommen waren ja auch nur einige von ihnen menschlich, nur ein Teil überhaupt am Leben.  
Auf der anderen Seite, ein belustigtes Lächeln zuckte um Marks Mundwinkel, war ihm gerade Samuel, solange er ihn kannte, niemals lebendiger vorgekommen, als er ihm nun, zusammen mit Will erschien.  
Mark verspürte diesen kleinen, vertrauten Stich in der Brustgegend, den er in der letzten Zeit immer häufiger bemerkte, im Grunde jedes Mal, wenn er die beiden in einem Raum sah, ihre gegenseitige Nähe spürte, den Einklang, in dem ihre Seelen, ihre perfekten, unsterblichen Körper miteinander harmonierten. War es der Wunsch nach Nähe, der ihn quälte? Jedes Mal wieder wenn er sie beobachtete, wenn er dieses rückhaltlose Vertrauen in den anderen ahnte, und das Bewusstsein, dass der ebenso vertraute, oder war es doch schlicht und einfach ganz banale Eifersucht?  
Mark seufzte frustriert, als sich sein Gang beschleunigte. Verdammt, er schien schon wieder die richtige Abzweigung verpasst zu haben, dieses Haus kam ihm mittlerweile vor wie ein unüberschaubarer Irrgarten, ein Labyrinth, angefüllt mit Geheimnissen und Kostbarkeiten, mit Antiquitäten, die ihn durch ihre pure Schönheit in ihren Bann lockten und ein Entkommen unmöglich machten.  
Er versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Eifersucht? Auf wen eigentlich? Auf Samuel oder auf Will? Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er dadurch die Gedanken vertreiben. Natürlich wusste er, an wessen Stelle er sich wünschte, gesetzt den Fall, er wäre in der Lage, das vor sich zuzugeben.  
Schon damals, schon als sie beide Rivalen um die Gunst ein und derselben Frau gewesen waren, zumindest hatte es sich für ihn so dargestellt, bereits damals war es ihm unmöglich, in Samuels Gegenwart sein übliches cooles Gebaren beizubehalten. Dieses beinahe unmerkliche Zittern in dessen Nähe, der sich um Sekundenbruchteile beschleunigende Herzschlag, hatte deutlicher gesprochen, als jeder Analytiker es hätte tun können.  
Mark fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg. Erschütternd traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass Samuel, und natürlich auch Will, durchaus fähig waren, derart unauffällige Veränderungen wahrzunehmen. Ihm stockte der Atem. Wenn dem so war, so hatten sie sich zumindest nichts anmerken lassen. Oder das neue, noch engere Band, das sich zwischen ihnen entwickelte, ließ ihnen weder Zeit noch Energie, um sich mit anderen Themen, als mit ihrer unsterblichen Liebe zu beschäftigen.  
Mark konnte nicht verhindern, dass Bitterkeit in ihm aufstieg. Sicher, auch er hatte geliebt, hatte Nähe gespürt, liebte auch jetzt. Seine Frau würde immer seine andere Hälfte sein, seine Partnerin, seine Seelenverwandte. Er lächelte, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie sein kurzer Aufenthalt in dieser geheimen, verborgenen Welt bereits seine Ausdrucksweise, wenn auch nur die gedankliche, verändert hatte. Noch vor wenigen Wochen wären ihm dieses Wort und seine Bedeutung absurd vorgekommen, übertrieben esoterisch, keines der Wörter, die er bewusst verwendete.  
Doch nun, das Bild seiner beiden Freunde vor Augen, war er es ihm ein selbstverständlicher Begriff geworden.  
Unvermittelt öffnete sich eine Seitentür, orange-goldenes Licht drang aus dem Spalt, und Mark stolperte vor Schreck nach vorne.  
“Sachte, sachte”, beruhigte ihn eine vertraute Stimme, und er spürte sich von starken Armen gepackt und gehalten, bis er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte.  
“Danke”, murmelte er verwirrt und verfluchte sein Herz, das wieder begann, wie ein Dampfhammer zu schlagen.  
Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er schließlich doch in bekannteren Gefilden angelangt war, sich mit einem Mal vor Samuels und Wills gemeinsamem Schlafbereich befand.  
“Was tust du hier, mitten in der Nacht?” erkundigte sich Samuel belustigt, nachdem er ihn endlich losgelassen hatte. Mark vermied seinen Blick, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die dunklen Locken und zögerte mit der Antwort.  
“Konnte nicht schlafen”, brachte er doch wider Erwarten hervor.  
“So ging es uns auch.” Will war hinter Samuel aufgetaucht, schob seine Arme langsam um die Hüften des anderen Mannes, bis er sie vor dem flachen Bauch verschränkte. Sein Kinn auf Samuels Schulter gestützt, sprach er weiter.  
“Wir hören dich schon seit einer Weile.” Mark sah auf, begegnete dem verschmitzten Lächeln und nahm mit einem Mal auch die lässige Kleidung der beiden wahr, die eine gute Vorstellung davon vermittelte, womit sie soeben noch beschäftigt gewesen sein dürften. Samuels Hemd war aufgeknöpft, seine weißen Boxershorts nicht imstande, die Erektion zu verbergen, die deutlich hervorstand. Mark schluckte nervös und versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Will zu lenken, der ihn mit funkelnden Augen herausfordernd ansah. Sein kastanienbraunes Haar stand verwirrt ab, die Spitzen schweißverklebt, Zeichen gerader unterbrochener Aktivitäten.  
Mark räusperte sich, suchte nach Worten. “Ich will nicht stören, werde dann wieder gehen”, murmelte er in sich hinein und machte Anstalten seine Wanderung wieder aufzunehmen.  
“Das ist nicht nötig”, wisperte Samuel, legte eine seiner schlanken Hände um Marks Hals und zog ihn mit übermenschlicher Leichtigkeit an sich. In Marks verwirrter Wahrnehmung, blitzten die leuchtend gelben Augen des Vampirs auf, verschmolzen mit Wills strahlend weißen Eckzähnen, die in ihrer Länge sichtbar wurden, als er erwartungsvoll den Mund öffnete. Nur für einen Moment, dann bedeckte Samuel Marks Lippen mit den eigenen, nahm ihm den Atem. Die Welt begann, sich zu drehen, versank in einem wilden Taumel, als der Blonde jeden Tagtraum, den Mark jemals hätte haben können, in seiner Leidenschaft mühelos übertraf. Mark rang nach Luft, wollte den Kuss dennoch nicht aufgeben, auf das kunstfertige Spiel der Zunge nicht verzichten.  
Er zuckte zusammen, riss die Augen auf, die sich im Rausch der Empfindungen geschlossen hatten, als er neben Samuels vertrauten Fingern noch zwei andere, rauere wahrnahm.  
“Will!” Er schnappte verwirrt nach Luft, begann zu stammeln. “Aber ihr ... das Band, das euch aneinander kettet ... ich dachte...”  
“Mach dir keine Gedanken”, flüsterte Samuel zärtlich in sein Ohr, fuhr mit Zunge und Lippen sacht über die empfindliche Haut.  
“Du gehörst zu uns!” Fassungslos, willenlos, ließ sich Mark von vier Armen in das Zimmer ziehen, in dem es betörend nach Moschus duftete, während das Licht einen unvergleichlich weichen Glanz angenommen hatte, der in Mark den Wunsch weckte, darin zu versinken. Stattdessen fühlte er sich emporgehoben, schwebte für einen Augenblick und wurde schließlich sanft in seidene Kissen gebettet.  
Federleichte Finger glitten über seinen Körper, und nur durch den kühlen Luftzug, der mit einem Mal seine nackte Haut streifte, registrierte er, dass seine Kleidung wie von Zauberhand verschwunden war. Er bebte leicht, seufzte auf, als sich ein warmer, fester Körper auf ihn legte, zärtliche Hände ihn liebkosten. Er blinzelte und erschauerte zugleich bei dem Anblick des schimmernden Blaus, das ihn aus Samuels Augen hypnotisierte.  
Der blonde Mann lächelte, berührte behutsam Marks Wange und drehte seinen Kopf langsam, aber bestimmt zur Seite, um den sonnengebräunten Hals frei zu legen. Mark sog die Luft ein, als scharfe Zähne seine Haut durchstießen, als der Geruch von Blut seine Sinne erfüllte, und als er für einen Moment sicher war, die Erde habe aufgehört, sich zu drehen. Er stöhnte leise, als die Empfindungen ihn zu überwältigen drohten, das Gefühl geliebt und gebraucht zu werden, seine Sinne erfüllte.  
Sein Mund wurde wieder bedeckt, sein wohliges Seufzen erstickt, aufgesogen von harten, fordernden Küssen, während ein Blitz in seinem Inneren aufzuckte, die Flammen, die in seinen Leisten emporloderten, Zeugnis ablegten für die gekonnten Bewegungen, mit denen Wills Hände seinen Penis zum Leben erweckten.  
Samuels ersehntes Gewicht hatte sich beinahe unmerklich zur Seite verlagert, war dem des jüngeren Mannes gewichen, der nun Marks Lippen verschlang und gleichzeitig seinen Körper in Ekstase versetzte. Kaum nahm Mark wahr, dass Samuel die Zähne aus seinem Hals zog und die Wunde mit der Zunge verschloss. Ein Gefühl der Glückseligkeit folgte dem nächsten, wurde zu einer ebenso unerträglichen wie süßen Qual, als Will in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung Marks Unterleib anhob und machtvoll in ihn eindrang.  
Der schrie auf, als die Verbindung von Schmerz und Lust ihn überwältigte, erreichte einen nie da gewesenen Höhepunkt, als Samuels Hände ihn zusammen mit Wills harten Stößen zu den Sternen katapultierten.  
Schweißbedeckt und schweratmend fuhr Mark hoch, blinzelte in die undurchdringlich scheinende Dunkelheit. Seine Erektion pochte schmerzhaft und seine Versuche, Luft zu holen, rasselten laut in seinen Ohren.  
“Nur ein Traum, zum Glück nur ein Traum”, entfuhr es ihm in die Stille hinein.  
Verdammt! Er sollte es sich wirklich abgewöhnen, mitten in der Nacht diese Vampirfilme anzusehen. 

 

Schuld

 

Pascal atmete tief ein, hielt einen Moment die Luft an, und ließ sie dann langsam wieder entweichen. Immer noch spürte er das Adrenalin in seinem Körper, auch wenn die Anspannung langsam begann nachzulassen. Den Augenblick, in dem er sich beruhigt haben, sein Atem wieder gleichmäßig fließen und sein Verstand imstande sein werde, die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Tages zu verarbeiten, diesen Augenblick fürchtete er am meisten. Er kannte das Gefühl zu gut. Hatte es bereits zu oft erlebt.  
Sobald die Müdigkeit einsetzte, sein Körper nach Entspannung zu schreien begänne, würden all die mühsam verdrängten Gefühle wieder auftauchen, für die er sich im Strudel der Ereignisse keine Zeit hatte nehmen können, oder wollen. Die Bilder holten ihn dann unaufhaltsam mit einer Macht ein, die ihn zu einem wehrlosen Opfer seiner Vorstellungskraft werden ließ.  
Menschen, die er verloren hatte, Menschen, die durch seine Schuld den Tod gefunden hatten, Menschen, die er selbst getötet hatte, sie alle sahen ihn an, ließen sich nie mehr verjagen, verwandelten ihn Schritt für Schritt in ein gefühlloses Monster, je länger er es ertrug, mit ihnen zu leben.  
Damals, nach seinem ersten Einsatz in einem Kriegsgebiet war er zum ersten Mal zusammengebrochen, monatelang unfähig, den Schmerz zu ertragen. Zurück im Dienst hatte er automatisch funktioniert, war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, wie stark sich sein Inneres verhärtet hatte, bis er gespürt hatte, dass es nicht mehr weiterging. Und dann waren es die Drogen, die ihm geholfen hatten weiterzumachen, vor allem nach der qualvollen Zeit an der Front. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte das Unausweichliche noch einen Moment heraus zu zögern.  
Bekannte Gesichter blitzten vor ihm auf, anklagende Augen, doch es gab noch so viel mehr in seiner Seele Verschüttetes, Dinge, an die zu erinnern, er sich verboten hatte, aus der Angst heraus dem Gefühl von Schuld und Scham noch einmal zu erliegen. Sie hatte funktioniert, seine Selbstkontrolle war der Schutzwall, hinter dem sich die Albträume verbargen, Albträume, die er gehofft hatte, eines Tages los sein zu können.  
Da war diese Frau gewesen - auch sie hatte er geliebt, verzweifelt, in selbstmörderischer Absicht, doch er hatte sie geliebt. Auch die Schuld für ihren Tod musste er tragen und es war offensichtlich, dass er weit davon entfernt war, sich damit abzufinden. Zu schnell war zu viel passiert! Der Tod so vieler Menschen, die Gefahr, die Erleichterung, seine Tochter nicht verloren zu haben. Und dann der Entzug, die Arbeit, genügend Probleme, die jeden Tag von Neuem wieder zu lösen waren und die, sofern er es verhindern konnte, auch keine Zeit ließen für die Vergangenheit. Wozu auch, er hatte abgeschlossen, hatte akzeptiert, was und wie er war, und versucht, nach vorne zu gehen, war mit sich im Reinen gewesen. Doch nun war alles anders, die Albträume kamen zurück. Und diese war er noch nicht gewohnt.  
Schmerzerfüllt riss Pascal seine Augen wieder auf. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, die Blicke, die Schreie, sie wurden stärker und lauter, sie verdrängten das Wenige, das er in seinem erschöpften Zustand noch von der Realität wahrnahm.  
Es war heiß, die Sonne glühte vom Himmel und schien die Wüste noch mehr auszutrocknen. Seine Zunge fühlte sich trocken an, wie Sandpapier, doch er widerstand dem Drang, etwas zu trinken. Er wusste, dadurch würde es nicht besser. In der flimmernden Hitze vor ihm konnte er undeutlich die Umrisse des winzigen, beinahe unbekannten Ortes entdecken, der sein erstes Ziel werden sollte. Sein erstes Ziel in einem neuen Leben.  
Ein trockener Husten schüttelte ihn und er blieb einen Augenblick stehen.  
Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte er sich frei gefühlt, es war ihm vorgekommen, als sei ihm auf einmal eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen worden, die unerträgliche Bürde seines Lebens. Er hatte es nicht mehr gewollte, mehr als einmal hatte er versucht, ihm zu entrinnen, doch dieses Mal war es anders. Pascal Kent war tot, und so sehr es ihn auch schmerzte, die Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, die sein Leben bestimmt hatten, zurückzulassen, das Bewusstsein der vollkommenen Freiheit war überwältigend gewesen. Kein Gedanke an die Zukunft, kein Plan, nichts mehr, es gab ihn nicht mehr und würde ihn niemals wieder geben!  
Der Sonnenaufgang mit seinen leuchtenden, verheißungsvollen Farben war ihm erschienen wie eine Götterdämmerung und das Blut, das durch seine Adern rauschte, sein Herz, das immer noch in seiner Brust hämmerte, hatten ihn vorwärtsgetrieben, einem neuen Schicksal entgegen.  
Doch dieser Rausch war schnell verflogen, er hätte es wissen müssen, vor allem konnte er davon laufen, nur nicht vor den eigenen Dämonen. Sie verfolgten ihn immer und überall hin, egal wie sicher er sich war, ihnen entkommen zu sein.  
Und dann hatten sie ihn eingeholt. Seine Vergangenheit ergriff ihn und er spürte, dass ihn die Kraft verließ, sich noch länger zur Wehr zu setzen. Wenn er die ersten Häuser erreicht hatte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich irgendwo ein Zimmer zu suchen, die Tür hinter sich zu verriegeln, und die Albträume kommen zu lassen. Irgendwann wären auch diese vorüber, und vielleicht bekäme er dann noch einmal die Chance, sie tief in seiner Seele zu verschließen, so tief, dass er sie von Zeit zu Zeit sogar vergessen konnte.  
*  
Tage vergingen, und er steckte noch immer in der Wüste fest. Nicht, dass ihn irgendetwas daran hinderte weiterzuziehen. Nur die Energie dazu konnte er nicht aufbringen.  
Er war alleine, es gab buchstäblich niemanden, der sich für einen Fremden interessierte, der beschlossen hatte, hier unterzukriechen. Die wenigen Bewohner des Ortes hatten genügend eigene Sorgen, als dass sie sich um jemanden kümmerten, der sich ohnehin nur auf der Durchreise befand, wie er von vornherein klar gestellt hatte. Außer ihm wohnte niemand in diesem Haus, der Wirt tauchte unregelmäßig, aber sehr plötzlich auf, so dass Pascal sich daran erinnert fühlte, auf der Hut zu sein.  
Manchmal kam es ihm in den Sinn, dass möglicherweise niemand ein Gespräch mit ihm suchte, weil er nicht der Erste war, der die Idee hatte, sich in diesem abgelegen Fleckchen Erde zu verstecken. Warum auch sollte er der Erste sein, und warum sollten nicht schon Menschen hier Zuflucht gesucht haben, die, wie er, eine Vergangenheit, bestehend aus Gewalt und Tod, mit sich trugen.  
Es war nur einer seiner Albträume und beileibe nicht einer der schlimmsten, der ihm Bilder zeigte, in denen er entdeckt und fortgeschafft wurde. Ob von der eigenen Regierung, Polizei, Armee oder einer der anderen Gruppierungen, deren Hass er auf sich geladen hatte - für ihn gab es keinen Unterschied. Er wusste, sie alle taten nur das, woran sie glaubten, und er war der Letzte, der ihnen das vorwarf.  
Dennoch war es dumm, hier zu bleiben, dumm und gefährlich. Nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für die Menschen, die ihm dabei geholfen hatten, sein Leben zu retten. Ihnen schuldete er es, sich einen besseren Ort zu suchen, einen Platz, der weiter entfernt war von allem, was ihm bisher etwas bedeutet hatte. Obwohl er sich ständig klar machte, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass jemand nach ihm suchte, blieb doch das vertraute Gefühl konstanter Bedrohung bestehen.  
Und dennoch konnte er nicht aufbrechen.  
Das Zimmer hatte er im Voraus bezahlt, in dem sicheren Wissen, dass er es niemals länger als höchstens zwei Tage bewohnen werde. Diese waren schneller vergangen, als ihm bewusst geworden war. Seine Müdigkeit, die Träume, die ihn auch im Wachzustand plagten, der Selbstgebrannte, den ihm sein Wirt immer wieder anbot, und den er dankbar annahm in der Hoffnung von seinen Gedanken befreit zu werden - wenn auch nur für eine kurze Zeit - all das, zusammen mit der verzweifelten Anstrengung, sich nicht erinnern zu wollen, erlaubte es ihm kaum, den Raum zu verlassen, in dem er ursprünglich nur für ein paar Stunden geplant hatte zu bleiben.  
Vielleicht war es der Kampf gegen die Erinnerungen, die in diesem Zimmer jederzeit präsent zu sein schienen, und die er sich immer noch mit aller Kraft weigerte, zuzulassen; dieser Kampf, der ihm den Willen nahm vorwärts zu gehen.  
Freiheit bedeutete für ihn auch Einsamkeit, und in dieser Einsamkeit gewannen seine Dämonen von Stunde zu Stunde an Stärke.  
*  
Den Wagen hörte er in einiger Entfernung anhalten, leise Stimmen murmelten, bis der Wüstenwind die Geräusche verstreute und weitertrug.  
Ein Reflex ließ ihn in einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung aufstehen und durch einen Spalt im Vorhang sehen. Zwei Männer, die in Anzügen bei diesen Temperaturen ausgesprochen unpassend gekleidet waren, stiegen aus dem Auto und wandten sich Pascals Hauswirt zu, der bereits auf sie zu wartete. Mehr brauchte Pascal nicht zu sehen.  
Jahrelange Übung im raschen, überlegten Handeln ließen ihn automatisch funktionieren. Seine Müdigkeit verschwand an den Ort in seinem Inneren, den er abriegeln konnte, wenn es sein musste.  
Rasch suchte er seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen, beseitigte offensichtliche Spuren seines Aufenthalts und platzierte die Waffe im Gürtel, bevor er das Zimmer, das ihm zu wenig Ruhe geschenkt hatte, verließ und sich auf den Weg machte, den er bereits am ersten Tag seines Aufenthaltes festgelegt hatte. Nachdem er durch das schmale Dachfenster geklettert und mit einem Sprung auf dem staubigen Boden des Hinterhofes gelandet war, lief er, jede Deckung ausnutzend, zur Scheune des Nachbarhauses, in der sich, wie er wusste, ein Truck befand.  
Ein Bündel Geldscheine versteckte er in einem zerbrochenen Regal und stieg in den Wagen, den er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde aufgebrochen und kurzgeschlossen hatte. Langsam und geduldig fuhr er rückwärts aus der Scheune in Richtung Straße, darauf achtend keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
Erst einige hundert Meter entfernt von der kleinen Ansammlung schäbiger Häuser mitten im Nirgendwo, wagte es Pascal, Gas zu geben. Der Motor heulte auf und der Truck schoss über die holprige Straße, gewährte ihm einen Moment des Aufatmens.  
*  
Wasser trieb ruhig und stetig gegen das Ufer in einem gleichmäßigen, sich niemals verändernden Rhythmus. Das Rauschen der Wellen wirkte beruhigend, friedlich, beinahe hypnotisch. Pascal konnte den Blick nicht vom Horizont wenden, versuchte die Grenze zu erkennen, die Meer von Himmel trennte. Es war unmöglich, alles verschwamm in der Ferne in dunstigen blaugrau schimmernden Tönen.  
Pascal ließ den feinen Sand durch seine Finger rieseln. Er hatte das Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Wie viele Wochen verbrachte er jetzt schon in diesem abgelegenen Teil der Welt? Er hatte aufgehört, die Tage zu zählen. Was für einen Zweck sollte das auch haben? Sie vergingen einer nach dem anderen, eintönig und einsam, so einsam wie er in seinem ganzen, von Hektik, Anspannung und Schmerz angefüllten Leben, noch nie gewesen war.  
Manchmal glaubte er, sich in einem Traum zu befinden, aus dem er jeden Moment wieder aufwachen konnte, nur um wieder umgeben zu sein von Schrecken, Blut und Gewalt, umgeben von der Welt wie er sie kannte.  
“Lass los, Pascal, sieh nach vorne...”, versuchte er sich jedes Mal zu sagen, wenn die Erinnerungen oder die Vorstellungen von dem, das als Folge seines Untertauchens geschehen konnte oder geschehen werde, ihn zu überwältigen drohten.  
Schon einmal, nach dem Tod seiner Frau, war er in diesen Abgrund gestürzt, hatte sich von allem zurückgezogen. Aber damals waren noch Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, um ihn gewesen, Menschen, denen es schließlich gelungen war, ihn wieder aus seiner Verzweiflung herauszuholen, ihm zumindest eine weitere Chance zu geben. Auch als er mit seiner Drogensucht gekämpft hatte, er war doch niemals vollkommen allein gewesen. Er hatte geglaubt, genau das sei damals sein Wunsch gewesen, doch nun wusste er es besser!  
Er wusste auch, dass es bessere Orte für ihn gab, als ausgerechnet diesen Teil der Welt, und dennoch konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen, weiterzuziehen. Unbemerkt zuckte ein Lächeln über seine Gesichtszüge bei dem Gedanken, was der zuständige Psychologe zu seinem Verhalten sagen würde, das alles hatte er nicht nur einmal gehört. ‘Sein Bestreben sich ständig in Gefahr, in die Unmöglichste aller Situationen zu begeben, war der sicherste Hinweis auf eine tief sitzende Tendenz zu Selbstzerstörung.’  
Zumindest diesen Sieg würde er eines Tages davon tragen, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Und genau das war der Grund, warum er blieb. Was sollte er noch auf dieser Welt, wenn er das Schicksal nicht mehr herausfordern konnte, egal wie kindisch und verantwortungslos dieses Verhalten auch sein mochte.  
Er seufzte und bemühte sich, die Trägheit, die ihn in ihren Klauen hielt, abzuschütteln, und bei dem Vorsatz zu bleiben, den er schon seit Tagen in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Es war Zeit sich bei Marco zu melden. Sie hatten sich in dem Wirbel der Ereignisse das gegenseitige Versprechen abgenommen, in losem Kontakt zu bleiben. Anderes wäre für ihn undenkbar gewesen, er musste sich vergewissern können, dass es dem, was ihm von seiner Familie geblieben war, gut ging. Und Marco hatte darauf bestanden, für den Fall, dass sich irgendetwas Neues ergäbe, eine Entwicklung einträte, durch die sich die Situation grundlegend änderte. Nur zu gern war Pascal trotz seiner Vorbehalte auf den Vorschlag eingegangen, vor allen anderen war gerade Marco viel zu gut in seinem Job, als dass dabei irgendetwas an Außenstehende durchsickern könnte.  
Nach dem Anruf würde er aufbrechen und sich ein neues Versteck suchen. Anderes wäre nach so kurzer Zeit schiere Dummheit, davon abgesehen, dass er es niemals riskieren würde auch nur den leisesten Verdacht auf den Freund zu lenken.  
Die Schatten sanken langsam, der Wind wurde frischer, und Pascal ertappte sich dabei, wie er sehnsuchtsvoll an die Flasche Tequila dachte, die in seinem Zimmer im Schrank stand, und die ihm auch in dieser Nacht wieder beim Einschlafen helfen würde.  
Doch vorher würde er mit Marco sprechen.  
Langsam schlenderte er in Richtung, des kleinen Fischerortes, der seine Zuflucht geworden war, und stoppte vor der einzigen Telefonzelle, die ein wenig versteckt neben einem verfallen wirkenden Gebäude, selbst so aussah, als wäre sie nur noch ein Relikt aus früheren Zeiten, das mit dem Boom des Mobilfunkes seinen Sinn und Zweck verloren hätte. Aber Pascal war nur zu bewusst, dass für einen großen Teil der Menschheit, ob hier oder anderswo, die Tatsache, überhaupt Zugang zu einem Telefon zu haben, eine Art von Luxus bedeutete.  
Natürlich hatte er die Funktion getestet und bereits vor 24 Stunden an Marcos Anschluss die verabredete Anzahl von Klingeltönen ertönen lassen. Er wusste, dass Marco seinerseits, sollte nicht etwas Unaufschiebbares dazwischen gekommen sein, an einer sicheren Leitung auf ihn wartete.  
Marco sprach als Erster.  
“Es ist gut deine Stimme zu hören.”  
“Wie deine.”  
Ein unangenehmes Schweigen entstand. Pascal hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es ihm so schwer fiele zu sprechen, und offensichtlich war es für Marco auch nicht einfacher!  
“Ist alles in Ordnung?”  
“Ja, und bei dir?”  
“Auch!”  
“Der Familie geht es gut?” fügte Pascal etwas unsicher hinzu!  
“Alles bestens. Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen!” Um ein Haar hätte Marco sich auf die Zunge gebissen. Dieser letzte Satz könnte im schlimmsten Fall als ein Hinweis aufgefasst werden. Und doch war es praktisch ausgeschlossen, dass jemand dieses Gespräch mitbekäme, nicht nach all den Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die er getroffen hatte. Trotzdem mussten sie sich daran erinnern, vorsichtig zu bleiben.  
Aber die Erleichterung, die er aus Pascals Stimme heraushörte, war das Risiko wert.  
“Was macht die Arbeit?”  
“Alles beim Alten, das übliche Einerlei eben!”  
Pascal blieb eine Moment still. Also war Marco noch immer im Dienst, trotz allem, was ihm widerfahren war. Er hatte es nie in Erwägung gezogen zu desertieren, keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, sein Land zu verraten.  
“Ich muss wieder los. Du weißt ja, die Frau und die Kinder lassen einem keine ruhige Minute! Aber wir hören wieder voneinander!”  
“Sicher!” antwortete Marco mit so viel Wärme in seiner Stimme, dass Pascal unwillkürlich schlucken musste.  
“Pass auf dich auf, du weißt noch was der Arzt zu deinen Cholesterinwerten gesagt hat?”  
“Ok, dann mach‘s gut!”  
“Ja, und du auch”, wollte Marco noch hinzufügen, aber in der Leitung hatte es bereits geklickt. Zumindest wusste Pascal nun, dass es seiner Tochter gut ging und konnte nach vorne blicken, ein Gedanke, der Marco für den Freund hoffen ließ.  
Seinen versteckt fallengelassenen Hinweisen nach bewegte Pascal sich vorwärts und bis jetzt schien niemand von dem Betrug zu ahnen.  
Zumindest das war beruhigend. Marco seufzte, und begann mit der Hand seinen Nacken zu massieren. Irgendetwas war an der ganzen Sache nicht richtig. Seine Intuition sagte ihm überdeutlich, dass etwas grundlegend schief lief. Er kannte Pascal lange genug, um im Ton seiner Stimme zu lesen. Und doch konnte er an den Tatsachen nichts ändern, zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Doch das musste nicht so bleiben, nicht wenn es nach ihm ging.  
Ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf, doch es gelang ihm, diesen gleich wieder abzuschütteln. ‘Nein, Pascal würde in jedem Fall einen Bogen um Afghanistan machen. Ausgeschlossen, dass er sich freiwillig wieder in das Land begäbe. Dafür saßen die Wunden zu tief.’ Und doch wünschte Marco mit einem Mal, er hätte sich mehr dafür eingesetzt, dass Pascal diese Zeit vergessen konnte. Pascals Blick verdunkelte sich jedes Mal wieder, wenn das Thema anklang, und letztlich hatte Marco akzeptiert, dass ein selbstquälerischer Teil des Mannes ihn dazu zwang, sich die Vergangenheit immer wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen.  
Marco stand auf. Es war Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen, wo Lara auf ihn wartete. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, alles andere hatte Zeit.  
*  
Pascal blickte in sein Glas mit der glänzenden Flüssigkeit, in der sich das matte Licht der Glühbirne spiegelte.  
Die Erschöpfung, die ihn den Tag über gelähmt hatte, wich mit jedem weiteren Schluck dem Gefühl tiefer Müdigkeit. Nicht mehr lange und er fühlte nicht mehr, dachte nicht mehr. Er würde einfach nicht mehr existieren, und nichts wünschte er sich sehnlicher.  
*  
Die Luft in dem schäbigen Mietwagen war unerträglich. Marco verfluchte zum wiederholten Male, dass sich die Fenster nicht öffnen ließen, oder das Auto mit dem offenen Dach bereits vergeben gewesen war. Mit der linken Hand wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und wunderte sich erneut, wie sehr er, trotz seiner südländischen Herkunft unter der drückenden Hitze litt.  
Aber es waren nicht nur die Hitze, die ihm zu schaffen machte, oder die Umwege, die er seit zwei Tagen nahm, um jedwede Möglichkeit einer Verfolgung, selbst wenn die extrem unwahrscheinlich sein mochte, definitiv auszuschließen. Mit ständigem Wechsel der Fahrtrichtung näherte er sich in weiten Kreisen den Koordinaten, die er während Pascals letztem Anruf ermittelt hatte.  
In diesem fand sich der eigentliche Grund für seine Sorgen, die Tatsache, dass das unerklärliche Gefühl, das er seit Monaten nicht imstande gewesen war abzuschütteln, einer beunruhigenden Gewissheit gewichen war.  
Oberflächlich gesehen verlief alles normal, wenigstens den Umständen entsprechend. Keine unerwarteten Vorkommnisse, die den Grund für eine Verdächtigung, egal welcher Seite, geliefert hätten. Das war es auch, womit er Lara beruhigt hatte, wenn sie gelegentlich, in jüngster Zeit allerdings immer seltener, mit dieser einen Frage in ihren Augen, zu ihm gekommen war. Es bestand von offizieller Seite nicht der geringste Verdacht, dass Pascal noch lebte, das Thema war abgeschlossen, und für die wenigen Leute, die die Wahrheit kannten, blieb nur noch, das Geheimnis für sich zu behalten, möglichst bis an ihr Lebensende.  
Ein Umstand, zu dem sie sich alle ohne Bedenken bereit erklärt hatten. Wenn, ja wenn nicht das Einzige eingetreten wäre, auf das er nicht vorbereitet gewesen war.  
Nicht, dass Pascal ihm während ihrer kurzen, vorsichtigen Telefonate einen Hinweis gegeben hatte, sei es bewusst oder unbewusst. Er hatte jedes Mal geklungen, wie man es von jemandem erwarten konnte, der dem Tod oder Schlimmeren gerade noch einmal entkommen war, und der einen Neustart in Angriff nahm, ohne die Bande zu seiner Familie restlos kappen zu können. Aber für Marco gab es keinen Zweifel, dass Pascals jahrelange Übung im Verbergen der wirklichen Situation auch hier zum Einsatz kam. Es war ihm unmöglich geworden, den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben, und Pascal den Weg gehen zu lassen, den der anscheinend gewählt hatte. Dazu bedeutete er ihm zu viel. Dazu schuldete er ihm zu viel.  
Marcos Verdacht hatte sich endgültig bestätigt, nachdem es ihm gelungen war, Pascals Aufenthaltsort zu lokalisieren. Danach kostete es ihn nicht viel Überlegung oder Planung, so schnell wie möglich aufzubrechen. Er hatte verschiedene Spuren gelegt, Lara, seinen Kollegen unterschiedliche Ziele genannt und es war kein Problem gewesen einen Kurzaufenthalt ungeplanter Länge mit der Vorbereitung einer längst überfälligen Operation zu begründen.  
Was auch immer es war, das Pascal an seinem Zufluchtsort festhielt, er würde ihm klar machen müssen, dass es das Risiko nicht wert war.  
Die Hitze war unerträglich. Marco erinnerte sich an seinen letzten Aufenthalt in diesem Land, es war ein Tag wie dieser gewesen.  
Eine niederdrückende Schwüle lag in der Luft, raubte den Atem. Mit Sicherheit würde es diese Nacht gewittern, er konnte es daran erkennen wie ihm der Schweiß in Bächen herunterlief, als ob der das bevorstehende Regenwetter vorwegnehmen wollte.  
Die Dämmerung begann sich anzukündigen und Marco erkannte, dass er das Gebiet erreicht hatte, von dem aus Pascal das letzte Mal mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Der Ort war so versteckt und abgelegen, dass es im Grunde nicht schwierig sein dürfte, einen auffallend hellen Ausländer hier ausfindig zu machen. Es würde reichen, Ohren und Augen offen zu halten. Marco selbst fiel weniger auf, aber für Pascal dürfte ein Gang durch die Gemeinde wie ein Spießrutenlauf aussehen. Wieder fühlte sich Marco zurückversetzt in die Zeit, die Pascal Undercover verbracht hatte, und an die vielen unklaren und beunruhigenden Eindrücke, die er nach seinem letzten Besuch dort mit zurück hatte. Pascals Haut war braungebrannt gewesen, fast ebenso wie die der anderen in der Organisation, wodurch seine Haare in der Sonne schon beinahe weiß erschienen waren, seine Augen von einer Helligkeit und Größe, die er nie vergessen würde. Dass Pascal nicht er selbst gewesen war, war Marco spätestens bei diesem Anblick klar geworden. Das waren nicht nur die Drogen und die Anspannung während einer derart langen Mission gewesen, Pascal war nahe daran gewesen sich selbst zu verlieren, und es war nicht zu leugnen, dass er ein Stück von sich in diesen Tagen unwiederbringlich verloren hatte.  
Marco zwang sich, in der Gegenwart zu verweilen und beschloss, einen Platz für den Wagen und, wenn möglich, einen Unterschlupf für die Nacht zu suchen. Entweder er hatte Glück, und fand Pascal noch bevor das Gewitter losbrach, oder er würde seine Suche weiter ausdehnen müssen.  
Da sich nur einen kleinen Fußmarsch entfernt eine versteckte Kultstätte befand, die hin und wieder von wenigen Archäologen und Interessierten aufgesucht wurde, gelang es Marco ziemlich schnell ein Zimmer für die Nacht und Schutz für das Auto zu finden.  
Erleichtert, zumindest aus dem fahrenden Gefängnis, in dem er den Tag verbracht hatte, befreit zu sein, begann er, sich die bescheidene Ansammlung von Häusern genauer anzusehen.  
Zu seiner Erleichterung war nicht das geringste Anzeichen für die Anwesenheit irgendeiner Art von organisiertem Verbrechen zu entdecken. Zumindest sank damit die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sich der Einfluss der Drogenbarone bis hierhin erstreckt haben könnte. Denn auch, wenn die Warlord tot, und die Organisation zerschlagen war, so blieb doch immer etwas zurück. Es existierten mit Sicherheit zahllose unauffällige ehemalige Mitarbeiter, die jederzeit den Versuch wagen konnten, aus den Resten einer Legende etwas Neues zu schaffen, und das nicht unbedingt ohne Erfolg. Diese Verbrecher hatten lange genug über einen Großteil der illegalen Aktivitäten in diesem Lande geherrscht. Es wäre unklug anzunehmen, dass ihr Name oder ihr Brandzeichen schon nach so kurzer Zeit in Vergessenheit geraten wäre.  
Immerhin schien dies hier ein friedlicher, beinahe schon idyllischer Platz zu sein, Marco fühlte sich fast versucht zu denken, dass Pascals Wahl ein geschickter Schachzug gewesen sein könnte. Denn sollte, trotz allem der Gedanke aufkommen, er könnte noch am Leben sein, so war dies mit Sicherheit das letzte Land, in dem man ihn vermuten würde.  
Es war immer noch unglaublich heiß, auch wenn sich die herannahende Dunkelheit schon erahnen ließ. Die Luft schien in noch stärkerem Maße aufgeladen zu sein. Marcos Haare klebten an seiner Stirn, und sein Durst begann unerträglich zu werden.  
Die Häuser hatte er weitgehend umlaufen, und war nun dort angekommen, wo der Ort an einen kleinen, dicht umwachsenen, ungesund grün glänzenden See grenzte.  
Eine bunte Lichterkette mit mehreren kaputten Birnen wies auf ein paar wackelige Tische und Stühle, an denen sich offensichtlich einige Einheimische regelmäßig versammelten, um den Feierabend einzuleiten. Noch war es zu früh und zu heiß, als dass sich dort mehr als zwei Leute aufhielten, und wie das Wetter sich zu entwickeln drohte, würde auch in der Nacht nicht viel los sein.  
Marco bestellte ein Wasser, und genoss es, die eiskalte Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunterlaufen zu lassen.  
‘Was soll`s?’ dachte er bei sich. Es war nicht so als, ob heute noch etwas passieren würde, und Lara war weit fort in einem anderen Land. Sie wäre nicht damit einverstanden, aber andererseits, sie würde es auch nicht erfahren.  
Er besorgte sich Wodka, erkannte die Umwege auf den ersten Blick, die nötig waren, und stürzte ihn in einem kräftigen Schluck hinunter, bevor er in eine Zitrone biss. So gut hatte ihm schon lange nichts mehr getan. Er atmete tief auf und spürte die Wärme in seinen Magen emporsteigen.  
Gerade wollte er aufstehen, um sich noch einen Drink zu holen, als er ihn sah.  
Es gab keinen Zweifel, das blonde Haar, der Gang, Marco hatte Pascal schneller gefunden, als er bereit gewesen war zu hoffen. Gerade noch gelang es ihm, den Impuls aufzuspringen und auf ihn zuzulaufen zu unterdrücken, als ihn etwas anderes aufhielt und veranlasste, reglos sitzen zu bleiben. Als Pascal näher kam, wurde Marco auch klar, was ihn irritiert, was sich an dessen Erscheinung so extrem innerhalb der letzten Monate verändert hatte. Pascal musste überaus viel an Gewicht verloren haben, und da er ohnehin Zeit seines Lebens schmal und sportlich geblieben war, fiel die Art, wie das dunkle Hemd um seinen Oberkörper hing, als wäre es mehrere Nummern zu groß, und die eng geschnittene Jeans, die dennoch zu weit schien, ganz besonders auf. Dennoch war der Gang forsch, die Haltung aufrecht, so wie Marco sie in Erinnerung hatte.  
Aber etwas anderes stimmte nicht. Pascals Blick war leer, auch aus der Entfernung konnte Marco das unschwer erkennen. Eine eiskalte Hand umfasste Marcos Herz, als es ihm blitzartig klar wurde. Pascal nahm seine Umgebung nicht bewusst wahr, nicht auf die Art, die ihm zu seiner Natur geworden war. Er hatte Marco nicht bemerkt, und er achtete mit Sicherheit auch in keinster Weise auf irgendetwas anderes, das sich um ihn herum abspielte, ein Verhalten, das für jeden Profi, der jemals im Feld tätig gewesen war, undenkbar, und für Pascal, solange Marco ihn kannte, niemals in Frage gekommen wäre. Egal wie erschöpft, wie übernächtigt er sein mochte, auf Pascals unbedingte Aufmerksamkeit und Konzentration, war hundertprozentiger Verlass.  
Nur jetzt nicht. Was war mit ihm los? Marco stand auf, alle Vorsicht vergessend. Er schuldete es ihm und sich selbst, alles zu versuchen, um zu erfahren was geschehen war.  
Entschlossen trat er Pascal in den Weg.  
“Kennen wir uns nicht?”  
Pascal zuckte zusammen und wich unwillkürlich ein Stück zur Seite. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, als er sein Gegenüber erkannte. Doch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff.  
“Nicht, dass ich wüsste, ich bin nicht von hier!” antwortete er im einheimischen Dialekt und zuckte nachlässig mit den Schultern, bereit seinen Weg fortzusetzen.  
“Ich bin auch nicht aus der Gegend. Anscheinend habe ich mich sogar etwas verfahren und bis jetzt noch niemanden gefunden, der mir weiterhelfen konnte.”  
Pascal sah ihn forschend an.  
Marco erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem harmlosen Lächeln.  
“Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Ich bezahle!”  
“Zumindest bis das Gewitter über uns hereinbricht”, setzte er hinzu, mit einem Blick auf den grauen Dunst, der von der gegenüberliegenden Seite des kleinen Sees langsam aber stetig herüberzog.  
Ohne Pascals Zögern Beachtung zu schenken, ließ er sich zwei Gläser und eine Flasche aushändigen und setzte sich wieder. Er füllte beide Gläser, und teilte eine der bereitstehenden Zitronen in zwei Teile.  
Endlich entschloss Pascal sich ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen.  
“Was soll das?”, zischte er beinahe unhörbar und griff nach der glänzenden Flüssigkeit.  
Marco lehnte sich zurück und nickte ihm, wie er hoffte, beruhigend zu.  
Pascal stützte sich mit einem Ellbogen auf den Tisch in dem Versuch seine Lippenbewegungen zu verbergen.  
“Ist etwas mit meiner Tochter?” fragte er, wobei er vergeblich versuchte die aufsteigende Panik in den Griff zu bekommen.  
Marco schüttelte den Kopf und schloss beide Augen in stummer Versicherung. Natürlich hätte er daran denken müssen, dass Pascal zu aller erst mit dieser Möglichkeit rechnen würde.  
“Meine Leute wissen gar nicht wie gut sie es haben, in diesen Breitengraden herrschen wirklich unglaubliche Temperaturen. Ich glaube, kein Geld der Welt würde meine Familie hier auch nur ihren Urlaub verbringen lassen”, ließ er beiläufig verlauten.  
Zum ersten Mal zuckte ein kurzes Lächeln über Pascals Gesichtszüge, nur einen kurzen Moment, dann war es wieder verschwunden.  
“Ich fürchte, dass ich Ihnen nicht viel weiterhelfen kann. So gut kenne ich mich hier auch nicht aus.”  
Er hob sein Glas und leerte es in einem Zug.  
Marco griff nach der Flasche und füllte es sofort wieder bis zum Rand auf.  
“Immerhin ist hier der richtige, wenn nicht der einzige Ort, um guten Gewissens zu trinken!”  
Pascal sah in ausdruckslos an. Er sagte kein Wort, und doch konnte Marco seine Gedanken spüren. Es hatte eine Zeit in seinem Leben gegeben, in der Marco sich mit Hilfe des Alkohols hatte zerstören wollen, eine Zeit, die für ihn schwerer gewesen war, als alles Vorangegangene. Ohne Pascals Hilfe und ohne Lara hätte diese Zeit sein Ende bedeuten können, dessen war er sich immer bewusst geblieben. Doch er wusste auch, dass Pascal der Letzte war, der ihm Vorhaltungen machen würde. Wenn jemand das Gefühl kannte, am Abgrund zu stehen, dann war der es.  
Marco umfasste sein Glas, doch er zögerte es anzuheben. Vor Jahren schon hatten sie zusammen getrunken, noch bevor sie begonnen hatten, sich zu vertrauen, noch bevor sie Freunde geworden waren. Nach dem Tod von Pascals Frau, nach den erlittenen Traumata, die ihr Leben, ihre Ziele bis in ihre Grundfesten erschüttert hatten, war beinahe unbemerkt eine Art Ritus entstanden. Ohne eine Übereinkunft oder Verabredung hatten sie sich in regelmäßigen Abständen getroffen und manchmal fast ohne Worte oder Blicke nebeneinander gesessen, verbunden nur durch eine offene Flasche Whiskey, deren Inhalt im Laufe des Abends rapide abnahm. Es war das erste Geheimnis, das sie miteinander geteilt hatten. Der Wunsch nach Kontrollverlust, den keiner von ihnen jemals zugäbe, schon allein, da er in ihrem Beruf fatale Folgen haben konnte. Also schwiegen sie darüber, schwiegen über ihr Bedürfnis, von Zeit zu Zeit der Realität zu entkommen und die Welt, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden leichter ertragen zu können.  
Es war Jahre her, und Marco hatte keine Ahnung, wieso ihn ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit einholten. Doch nach einem Blick in Pascals Gesicht war ihm klar, dass sich auch der mit seinen Gedanken nicht im Hier und Jetzt befinden konnte. Er starrte mit leeren Augen an ihm vorbei, offensichtlich vollkommen in seiner eigenen Welt. Wieder fragte Marco sich, welche Welt es sein mochte, aus der Pascal sich nicht zu lösen vermochte, nicht, seitdem er sein Zuhause zum letzten Mal verlassen hatte.  
In der Ferne erklang Donnergrollen. Marco fröstelte. Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt, sandte ein Brausen durch die Bäume, die begannen, sich unruhig seiner Macht zu beugen, trocknete den Schweiß auf Marcos Haut, bis ihn schauderte. Doch die Kälte, die ihn die Natur spüren ließ, war nichts im Vergleich zu der Kälte, die sein Herz erbarmungslos umklammerte, sobald er die Augen hob und in Pascals Gesicht blickte. Dunkelheit kroch herauf, griff mit ihren langen Schatten nach ihnen, ließ Pascals Gesicht noch bleicher aufleuchten, als es ihm in den ersten Augenblicken erschienen war. Der wirkte wie ein Gespenst, verloren zwischen grauen Wolken, schmal und hohlwangig, mit dunklen, leeren Augen, die nichts auszudrücken vermochten.  
“Pascal“, Marco wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Statt seiner sprach die Natur, heulte ihren Unmut, ihre Verzweiflung hinaus, als könnte sie dadurch irgendetwas ändern.  
Die ersten Tropfen fielen, düster und schwer. Flinke Hände huschten über die Tische, entfernten Gläser und Flaschen, wie aus weiter Ferne erklangen spanische Anordnungen, Bitten, den Arbeiten auszuweichen. Ein Blitz zuckte, und riss Marco endlich in die Gegenwart zurück. “Komm Pascal - wir gehen!”  
“Ja ...“ Pascal richtete sich auf und blickte zur Seite. Doch Marco hatte das verräterische Glitzern in dessen Augen beinahe instinktiv wahrgenommen, und so sehr es ihn erschütterte, so sehr spürte er auch die Erleichterung, die ihm das Bewusstsein verschaffte, in Pascal noch Emotionen wahrnehmen zu können. Er wusste, dass das nicht selbstverständlich war. Vorsichtig, wie um ihn nicht abzuschrecken, berührte er Pascal an der Schulter und zwang sich zu einem aufmunternden Lächeln.  
“Höchste Zeit, vor dem Unwetter Schutz zu suchen!” Er schob Pascal sanft vorwärts, erschrocken darüber wie deutlich dessen Wirbelsäule unter dem dünnen Hemd zu ertasten war. Auch Pascal zitterte nun. Der Sturm wirbelte Staub, Blätter und Tischdecken durcheinander, verknotete die Lichterketten, die eilig entfernt wurden, und zerrte an ihrer Kleidung. Kurz entschlossen packte Marco den Blonden am Arm und zog ihn mit sich, suchte Schutz zwischen Häusern und Mauern, drängte weiter, bis sie das Haus erreichten, in dem ein Zimmer auf ihn wartete.  
Nass bis auf die Knochen traten sie ein, Marco ergriff einen der beiden vorhandenen Zimmerschlüssel und bemühte sich in der plötzlich eingetretenen Schwärze der Nacht, die Tür zu öffnen. Klamme Hände umfassten mit einem Mal die Seinen. Mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit zwang Pascal den Schlüssel zu einer Umdrehung und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Knarzen. Ein Blitz erhellte das Zimmer für einen kurzen Moment, und Marco entdeckte ein Funkeln in Pascals Augen, oder auch nur ein Spiegeln der Naturgewalten, die von Mauern und Fenstern mühsam zurückgehalten wurden. Aber dann hörte er eine Stimme, die ihm versicherte, dass der Funke lebendig gewesen, dass sein Freund sich hier bei ihm befand, in diesem Zimmer, in diesem Sturm, in diesem Land.  
“Zusammen schaffen wir das.”  
Die nackte Glühbirne flackerte, aber es gelang ihr, ein trübes Licht zu verbreiten. Pascal zitterte wieder. In raschem Gang durchschritt Marco den Raum, öffnete den Verschluss seiner Reisetasche, zog ein paar trockene Kleidungsstücke und ein Handtuch heraus und warf sie in seine Richtung. “Zieh lieber das an”, fügte er hinzu, und bemühte sich gleichzeitig seine nassen Locken trocken zu reiben, bevor er sich ebenfalls seiner feuchten Sachen entledigte.  
Pascal war bereits fertig, hatte sich in Ermangelung einer anderen Sitzgelegenheit auf das Bett gesetzt, die Knie angezogen und mit seinen Armen umfasst, als versuche er, sie zu wärmen. Das sparsame Licht warf hier und da ein Glitzern in seine weichen, blonden Strähnen, die durch die gnadenlose Wüstensonne ausgebleicht und ungewohnt hell erschienen. Marco verspürte wieder den vertrauten Wunsch, ihn zu halten, zu trösten und nicht mehr loszulassen, bis die Dämonen, die ihn jagten, sich verkrochen hatten. Dass sie niemals vollkommen verschwänden, wusste er, denn es waren dieselben, die ihm selbst auflauerten, immer wieder gerade in den Momenten, in denen er sich am sichersten vor ihnen glaubte. Und er wusste auch, dass er nur von einem Bruchteil der Heerscharen heimgesucht wurde, die Pascal verfolgten.  
Fast hätte es um seine Mundwinkeln gezuckt, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er von Pascal gedacht hatte, noch bevor ihm all das nach und nach klar geworden war, bevor die Erkenntnis wie ein steter Tropfen in seinen Verstand eingesickert und ihn zu einem anderen Menschen gemacht hatte. Noch vor seiner Zeit mit Lara, während der sie seine Eifersucht beinahe zu Feinden gemacht hätte, war er regelmäßig durch Pascals Verhalten irritiert worden. Seinen harschen Kommandoton hatte er immer wieder fälschlicherweise als Arroganz eingestuft, die ihn zugleich abgestoßen und verunsichert hatten. Erst viel später war ihm klar geworden, dass Pascal die Gabe besaß, sich ausschließlich und ohne Rücksichtnahme auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren, alles andere vollständig auszublenden, bis er sein gesetztes Ziel erreicht hatte. Und meist gelang ihm das, wenn auch immer wieder zu einem sehr hohen Preis.  
Damals war Pascal ihm unheimlich gewesen, er hatte etwas in ihm gesehen, was sein ständiges Misstrauen geweckt hatte. Von seinem Posten im Inneren aus beobachtet, war ihm der jüngere Mann mehr als einmal unstet und gefühlsgeleitet erschienen, ganz zu schweigen von dessen permanenten Angewohnheit die Regeln außer Acht zu lassen.  
Pascals Berichte waren trotzdem stets fehlerlos, seine Aufträge konsequent ausgeführt worden. Und dennoch gab es ungewöhnlich viele Grauzonen in dessen Akten, Berichte, die verschlossen blieben, Jahre im Lebenslauf, die der Geheimhaltung unterlagen, und Verbindungen, die unerklärlich erschienen.  
Erst später war ihm klar geworden, dass sein Interesse an Lara erst geweckt worden war, nachdem er Pascals Beziehung zu ihr wahrgenommen hatte. Lange Zeit war er der Meinung gewesen, dass seine Konzentration auf Pascal in erster Linie auf dem Wunsch beruhte, seine Arbeit zu schützen, erst viel später hatte er erkannt, dass es schon damals mehr gewesen war.  
Und obwohl sie mehr als einmal heftig aufeinander gestoßen waren, sich immer wieder ohne Rücksicht bekämpft hatten, war dort von Anfang an diese unausgesprochene, unsichtbare Verbindung gewesen, dieses Band, das sie aneinander kettete, und das auch Pascal, wie er in einem stillen Moment nach vielen Jahren zugegeben hatte, stets spürte, egal wie unerbittlich der Sturm um sie herum auch toben mochte.  
Der Wind heulte durch den kleinen Ort, Regen prasselte mit unerbittlicher Wucht gegen die bebenden Fensterscheiben, durch die zahlreichen Ritzen des Gemäuers sickerte die ungewohnte Kälte stetig in den kleinen Raum, in dem Marco und Pascal Zuflucht gesucht hatten. Obwohl es keinen Unterschied zu machen schien, bemühte Marco sich, die dünnen Vorhänge so gut wie möglich zu schließen, als sei er auf dieser Art in der Lage, ein wenig Wärme zu bewahren.  
Pascal starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand, offensichtlich in seinen Gedanken weit entfernt von diesem Ort, die Augen groß und dunkel, die Knie angezogen, den Körper angespannt, als wollte er die Welt um sich herum ausschließen.  
Marco schluckte bei den Erinnerungen an die ungezählten Male, die er ihn so gesehen hatte, nach dem Tod seiner Frau, vor und nach einem Einsatz, unter dem Einfluss starker Drogen oder wenn der Entzug ihn bis an seine Grenzen gebracht hatte. Er spürte, wie seine Hände zu zittern begannen, und wusste, dass diesmal nicht die Kälte der Grund dafür sein konnte.  
Ein plötzlicher Entschluss ließ ihn zu seiner Reisetasche zurückkehren, aus deren Inneren er eine sorgfältig eingewickelte Halbliterflasche Whiskey ans Licht beförderte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, sich diese, während der langen Fahrt zu besorgen, er hatte aus Instinkt gehandelt, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Vielleicht hatte ihn auch die Aussicht getrieben, lange Abende alleine verbringen zu müssen, ohne eine Spur von Pascal zu entdecken, oder weitaus schlimmer - die Angst davor, was er auf seiner Suche unter Umständen entdecken würde.  
Jetzt war er mehr als froh über diese kleine Hilfe, über jede Möglichkeit, sich vor der tobenden Natur da draußen einen, wenn auch noch so zerbrechlichen, Schutzwall zu errichten.  
Er öffnete den glänzenden Verschluss und setzte sich mit einem Seufzen neben Pascal auf das Bett. Die Glühbirne flackerte wieder, gleichzeitig durchschnitten Blitz und Donner die Luft, ließen Elektrizität spürbar und sichtbar werden. Marco fühlte, wie Pascal unbewusst den Atem anhielt, als er sich ihm näherte.  
“Hier, trink etwas. Dann wird dir wärmer!” Pascal sah ihn nicht an, als er nach der Flasche griff und ein paar tiefe Schlucke nahm. Er hustete trocken, aber führte den Flaschenhals sofort wieder zum Mund, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Marco beobachtete ihn, der Duft des Alkohols betäubte seine Sinne, wenn auch nicht genug, um nicht den vertrauten Geruch seines Freundes wahrzunehmen, an den er sich die letzten Wochen verzweifelt zu erinnern versucht hatte.  
Endlich schien Pascal genug zu haben. Er lehnte sich zurück und ließ den Arm mit der Flasche in seinen Schoß sinken. Marco ergriff sie und hob sie empor, als er das Leben in Pascal zurückkehren spürte.  
“Nicht, Marco!” Pascal versuchte, ihm den Whiskey zu entziehen.  
“Das ist in Ordnung, Pascal!” Marco wollte ihm zulächeln, aber seine Gesichtszüge wollten ihm nicht gehorchen.  
“Nein, das ist es nicht. Für dich nicht!” flüsterte Pascal, beinahe unhörbar und umfasste Marcos Finger mit den Seinen, beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, um die Flasche auf dem Boden abzustellen. Marco spürte die Berührung wie ein Brennen, trockene Haut auf seiner, ein Oberkörper, der an seiner Brust lehnte, ein Bein, das sich an seines presste, und direkt vor ihm das seidige Haar, die Gesichtszüge, die einerseits so weich und dann wieder so hart sein konnten, und die er so sehr vermisst hatte, dass es ihm körperlichen Schmerz verursachte. Mit seiner freien Hand griff er in Pascals noch feuchte Strähnen, zog ihn näher an sich, atmete den ersehnten Geruch, suchte mit seinen dunklen Augen die des anderen. Sein Verlangen flackerte auf, verschmolz mit der Sehnsucht, die sie mit einem Mal beide überwältigte, bis ihre Lippen sich endlich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss trafen, der sie wie ein Feuer durchfuhr, ihre Glieder erzittern und ihre Herzen stehen blieben ließ. Marco vergrub seine Hände in Pascals Haaren, küsste ihn, als wollte er ihn niemals wieder gehen, niemals wieder zu Atem kommen lassen, umschlang ihn mit seinem Körper, fühlte, dass er ihn festhalten wollte für die Ewigkeit.  
Pascal klammerte sich an den Größeren wie ein Ertrinkender, seine Hände glitten unter das Shirt des Freundes, liebkosten mit rauen, lang entbehrten Bewegungen die glatte Haut, fuhren hinauf bis zu seinem Hals, um sich in den schwarzen, dichten Locken zu verirren, und wieder hinunter, bis sie an der Vorderseite seiner Jeans zu nesteln begannen. Marco versuchte nach Luft zu ringen, sein Herzschlag trommelte und er saugte zärtlich erst an Pascals Ober- und dann an seiner Unterlippe, bevor er den Kuss vertiefte, seiner Zunge Einlass verschaffte und seiner Leidenschaft Raum gewährte. Seine Hände nahmen von Pascals Körper Besitz, erkundeten jedes Stückchen Haut, das sie erreichen konnten, bis sein Verlangen ihn überwältigte und er den jüngeren Mann mit einer einzigen, kräftigen Bewegung auf seinen Rücken warf und mit Hilfe seines Gewichtes dort regungslos hielt. Pascals Handgelenke befanden sich in seinem festen Griff, seine Augen hypnotisierten ihn, hielten ihn in seinem Bann. Beide atmeten schwer, ihre Gesichter nur ein winziges Stück voneinander entfernt, so nah, dass sie ihren Atem teilten.  
“Bitte, Marco!” Wie ein Hauch, verschluckt vom Tosen des Sturmes, erahnte der die Worte mehr, als dass er sie hörte, verschloss die geschwungenen Lippen mit seinem heißen Mund und ließ seine Leidenschaft jeden Gedanken hinfort waschen, als er eine Hand löste und mit fiebrigen Fingern den störenden Stoff zur Seite schob, um über den flachen Bauch zur Brust zu gelangen, die harten Nippel zu suchen. Er spielte mit ihnen, erinnerte sich an die Wirkung, die seine Berührung an der empfindlichen Haut ausübte und wurde nicht enttäuscht, als Pascal in seinen Mund stöhnte, das Geräusch in einem Wimmern verklang.  
Marcos Mund löste sich, wanderte über Kinn und Wange hinunter zum Hals. Sein Daumen kreiste über Pascals Brust, glitt tiefer, bis seine Fingerspitzen über zu weit hervorstehende Rippen fuhren, um entlang der schmalen Taille nach dem Bund der Hose zu suchen. Marcos Hand fand die Hitze, die sich zwischen Pascals Beinen ausgebreitet hatte, umschloss das aufgerichtete Glied und begann mit raschen, fordernden Pumpbewegungen. Er wurde schneller, wusste zu gut, was Pascal wollte, was er immer gewollt hatte. Und der hatte sich nicht verändert, drängte sich der Hand entgegen, bewegte seine Hüften vergeblich gegen Marcos Gewicht, während sein Kopf zurücksank, sein Mund sich in einem Seufzer öffnete, als er über die Hand, die ihn umfasste, kam.  
Marco lächelte, als er seine Lippen über Pascals Schläfe gleiten ließ, mit seiner Zunge die Konturen des Ohres nachfuhr und schließlich an Pascals Ohrläppchen saugte, bis er fühlte, dass dessen erschöpfter Atem sich wieder beschleunigte.  
Er setzte sich auf, beobachtete, wie Pascals Arme zuckten, als wollte der nach ihm greifen, ihn wieder auf sich ziehen. Doch hatte Marco anderes, mehr im Sinn. Mit geschickten Handgriffen entfernte er Pascals Hose, öffnete danach seine eigene, um sie rasch abzustreifen. Er stöhnte, als er sein eigenes Glied umfasste, dessen Härte und Ungeduld spürte.  
Außerstande zu warten, schob er sich über Pascal, um ihm seine Zunge in den Mund zu stoßen, während seine Hand über dessen erschlafften Penis fuhr und den Eingang dahinter suchte.  
Pascal stöhnte leise, spreizte seine Beine und suchte mit den Füßen Halt, um sein Becken zu heben. Seine Arme umschlangen Marcos Schultern, zogen ihn näher an sich, als wollte er mit dem anderen verschmelzen.  
Marcos Zeigefinger umkreiste die vibrierende Öffnung, bohrte sich durch den Widerstand des Muskels.  
Pascal keuchte. Ein Arm fiel von Marco ab, eine Hand tastete suchend, bis Marco begriff. Er löste sich von Pascals Lippen, während er seinen Finger tiefer stieß und mit der anderen Hand, die Nachttischschublade öffnete. Kondome und Gleitgel gehörten zur Grundausstattung. Er wusste, dass Pascal sich nirgendwo ohne aufhielt.  
Er küsste den anderen wieder, diesmal zärtlich, während sein Finger zu pumpen begann, bis Pascal seine Knie näher an den Körper zog, mit beiden Armen festhielt, und sich weiter öffnete.  
Der Anblick des Fingers, der in der geröteten Öffnung verschwand, entlockte Marco ein heiseres Stöhnen. Widerstrebend entzog er ihn, riss eine Kondompackung auf und streifte den Gummi über seinen aufragenden Penis. Der Tube entnahm er eine gute Portion Gel und verteilte dies zwischen Pascals Beinen und auf seinem Glied, stöhnte, als dieses ungeduldig zuckte.  
Ohne weitere Vorbereitung schob er zwei Finger in Pascals Spalt, ließ sie kreisen und spreizte sie dann, um den anderen zu weiten. Dessen Unterleib zuckte und die Laute, die seinen Lippen entwichen, sprachen eine eigene Sprache. Marco nahm einen weiteren Finger hinzu, stieß in rhythmischen Bewegungen zu, bis Pascal erzitterte.  
„Jetzt“, flüsterte der atemlos. „Marco, bitte!“  
Der Angesprochene zögerte nicht mehr, entzog seine Finger, umfasste sein Glied und presste es gegen den pochenden Eingang. Mit einer scharfen Bewegung seiner Hüften, stieß er vor in die Enge, glitt in die willige Höhle.  
Er keuchte, als er seine Härte weiterschob, tiefer, bis er sie in Pascal begraben hatte. Für einen Augenblick sahen sie sich an, fanden ihre Augen einander und es war wie damals, vor Jahren, als sie noch so viel unschuldiger, so viel unwissender gewesen waren. Nur für einen Moment, dann wussten sie, dass sich nichts geändert hatte, dass sie dieselben blieben, ungeachtet der Umstände oder des Ortes, des Landes, in dem sie sich aufhielten.  
Pascal schlang seine Arme um Marcos Hals, seine Beine um dessen Hüften, bis ihre Körper sich aneinander schmiegten, bis Schweiß und Hitze ihre Haut verbanden. Marco begann einen Rhythmus und Pascal folgte stockend, suchte Balance, suchte Widerstand, der ihm erlaubte, die Stöße zu erwidern.  
Marcos Glied war groß und hart in ihm und seine Augen brannten, als er versuchte, die Erinnerung zu verdrängen, die Erinnerung an das, was er längst verloren hatte. Nicht wissentlich, willentlich aufgegeben, denn wie sollte es möglich sein, etwas wie dies aufzugeben?  
Sie waren eins, tanzten wie ein Körper und Marcos Penis schwoll an, dessen Bewegungen wurden schneller, ungeduldiger. Sein Glied presste sich tiefer, rieb über Pascals Prostata, bis Marco sich versteifte.  
Pascal spürte, wie der andere kam und zugleich lösten sich befreiende Tränen von seinen Wimpern, rannen über die Wange, bis er das Salz auf seinen Lippen schmeckte.  
Es war perfekt und zugleich fatal. Erweckte Gefühle, erinnerte an Emotionen, die lange verschüttet waren. Als Marco sich ihm entzog, drehte Pascal sich zur Seite und rollte sich zusammen, wartete, bis der andere in einen unvermeidlichen Schlaf fiel, bevor er sich selbst erlaubte, in Vergessen zu flüchten.  
*  
Die Sonne hatte ihr flammendes Haupt noch nicht über den Baumwipfeln erhoben, und dennoch war die Verwüstung, die der Sturm angerichtet hatte, bereits deutlich zu erkennen. Blätter, Äste, Zaunlatten und Gegenstände, deren ursprüngliche Herkunft nicht mehr auszumachen war, lagen in wüstem Durcheinander verstreut. Die Luft erschien ihm kühl, der Druck, der über ihnen gelauert hatte, war wie von Geisterhand verschwunden, davongetragen von der Macht der Elemente.  
Die Welt war ein verlassener Ort, grau und verloren, atmete Einsamkeit.  
Marco lehnte an der Hauswand, die Augen geschlossen, fühlte die Frische des Morgens und wünschte, sie könnte auch seine brennenden Gedanken vertreiben.  
Er spürte noch Pascals Berührung auf seiner Haut, die heißen Küsse, die jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers bedeckt, ihn zur Ekstase gebracht hatten, bis er sicher gewesen war, es nicht mehr ertragen zu können.  
Und nun wusste er, dass er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, wusste, dass es ihm nicht mehr möglich sein werde, von dem anderen getrennt zu sein.  
Sein Atem entwich in einem langen Seufzer, als er versuchte, den beißenden Schmerz hinter seinen Lidern zu ignorieren.  
Es gab keinen Ausweg für sie, für ihn, und wenn es einen geben sollte, dann fand er ihn nicht. Und doch war es an ihm, und an ihm alleine die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen. Er würde Entscheidungen treffen müssen, die er nicht treffen wollte, deren unausweichliche Folgen in Leid und Gefahr bestanden.  
Er öffnete trotz oder wegen des Stiches, der ihn wie ein Messer durchfuhr, die Augen und starrte tränenblind in das neu geborene Licht, sicher, dass es nicht die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne waren, vor denen die salzige Flüssigkeit ihn schützen wollte.  
*  
Pascal hatte den ganzen Tag geschlafen. Bewegungslos, beinahe starr, war er vollständig weggetreten gewesen, kein einziger Versuch Marcos, ihn zu wecken, hatte daran etwas ändern können.  
Wäre nicht das leise, unmerkliche, nur für das geübte Auge wahrnehmbare Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes und ein gelegentliches Zucken, ausgelöst durch einen seiner Träume, gewesen, er hätte ihn für tot gehalten.  
Marco konnte sich daran erinnern, Pascal schon einmal so erschöpft gesehen zu haben. Es war nach Pascals zweitem Einsatz gewesen, nach seiner Rückkehr in das Drogenkartell, nachdem er den Entzug, ebenso wie die Geister der Ermordeten überwunden zu haben schien. Sie hatten sich danach gesehen, hatten sich festgehalten, als würden sie sich niemals wieder loslassen wollen. Worte waren unnötig gewesen, sie hatten alles mit ihrem Körpern gesagt, sich gegenseitig den ersehnten Trost gespendet, Frieden gefunden, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Doch es schien ausgereicht zu haben, um die Spannung aufzulösen, die Pascal, solange Marco ihn kannte, nie mehr als ein paar wenige Stunden unruhigen Schlafs, gegönnt hatte.  
Zuerst hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht, versucht ihn zu wecken, aber schließlich war ihm bewusst geworden, welch ein Geschenk dieses tiefe Vergessen für jemanden wie Pascal war, der normalerweise zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit in der Lage sein musste, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, perfekt zu funktionieren, und für den deshalb ein rückhaltloses Entspannen im Lauf der Zeit ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit geworden war.  
Und dann hatte er sich zu ihm gelegt, hatte stundenlang nur sein Gesicht betrachtet, fasziniert von der Weichheit seiner Züge, die im Wachzustand verborgen war, versteckt hinter der rauen Schale, dem barschen Ton, der gelegentlichen Brutalität seines Handelns.  
Aber in diesem tiefen Schlaf verschwand all das, ein jungenhafter Ausdruck trat in den Vordergrund. Der Hauch von Unschuld wurde durch das seidene Blond seines Haares noch verstärkt, ließ die wettergegerbte Haut, die Linien, die das Leben in Stirn und um die Augen gegraben hatte, vergessen. Wieder fand er sich in diesen Anblick, den er so lange herbeigesehnt hatte, versunken, wünschte sich sehnlichst, den anderen zu wecken, aber brachte es nicht fertig, dessen Schlaf zu unterbrechen. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihm, dass die Sonne beinahe untergegangen war, ihr mildes Licht tauchte das Zimmer in warme Farben, setzte goldene Akzente in Pascals Haar, vertiefte die Schatten, die ihn umgaben.  
Plötzlich versteifte er sich, zuckte zusammen, als habe er etwas gehört, und schlug die Augen auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Marco lächelte sanft und wollte auf ihn zugehen, aber die angespannte Konzentration, die mit einem Mal von Pascals gesamtem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte, hielt ihn unwillkürlich davon ab.  
Pascal fuhr mit einem Ruck in die Höhe.  
“Sie kommen”, murmelte er, blinzelte zweimal, bevor er in der Lage war sich zu orientieren.  
“Wer kommt”, lächelte Marco, worauf ihm Pascal lediglich einen verwirrten Blick zurückwarf und schließlich mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung antwortete.  
“Vergiss es! Traum!” Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf. Sofort nahm sein Gesicht einen kreideweißen Farbton an, und er taumelte unmerklich vorwärts bei dem Versuch aufrecht zu bleiben. Marco war im selben Augenblick an seiner Seite, hielt ihn sicher und drängte ihn sich wieder zu setzen.  
“Nur keine Eile”, flüsterte er in sein Ohr. Pascal schüttelte nur den Kopf. “Mein Kreislauf. Wird gleich wieder.”  
Marco nickte, blieb aber nichtsdestotrotz neben ihm sitzen, den Arm unterstützend um Pascals Hüfte gelegt. Eine Weile schwiegen sie, dann lehnte sich Pascal an Marcos Schulter und schloss die Augen. “Es geht schon, alles in Ordnung.”  
“Nein, das ist es ganz und gar nicht.” Marco hob seine freie Hand und strich ihm die wirren Haare aus den Augen, die noch keine Anstalten machten, sich zu öffnen.  
“Was meinst du”, wisperte Pascal, beinahe unhörbar.  
Marco atmete ein paar Mal entschlossen ein und aus, als wollte er Mut sammeln für den Vorschlag, den er unterbreiten wollte.  
Er neigte sich zu Pascal und küsste ihn sanft, kostete zärtlich seine Lippen, bis sie sich zögernd öffneten, Münder und Zungen miteinander verschmolzen, bis das Bedürfnis Luft zu holen sie zwang, sich widerstrebend voneinander zu trennen. Marcos Hände wanderten über Pascals Haut, vergruben sich in den goldenen Haaren, während sein Mund die geschwungene Linie zwischen Ohr und Schulter nachzeichnete. Pascal seufzte und schmolz merklich in der sanften Berührung. Die Augen immer noch geschlossen umschlangen seine Arme Marcos Oberkörper, tasteten lange Finger über das Shirt, bis sie den weichen Stoff beiseiteschieben und glatte Haut über harten Muskeln fühlen konnten.  
“Ich werde dich nicht noch einmal gehen lassen.”  
Langsam sanken die Worte in sein Bewusstsein, bis ihre Bedeutung Pascal erschauern ließ.  
“Marco...”. Die im Licht der Abenddämmerung türkisfarben leuchtenden Augen hatten sich geöffnet, fanden Antworten in ihren dunkel glitzernden Gegenübern.  
Marco senkte schließlich den Blick, vergrub sein Gesicht in Pascals Nacken und hauchte, beinahe unhörbar: “Komm mit mir nach Hause!”  
Pascal flüsterte zurück. “Es gibt kein Zuhause für mich, du weißt das.”  
“Dann lass es mich für uns schaffen.”  
Ein Laut erklang, der am ehesten noch einem Schluchzen ähnelte und als Marco aufsah, standen Pascals Augen voller Tränen.  
“Du weißt, dass das unmöglich ist.”  
Marcos Umarmung verstärkte sich, als er antwortete. “Ich weiß, dass das hier unmöglich ist.” Er berührte Pascals Wange, streifte sein Kinn, ließ die Hand schließlich zärtlich auf seinem Hals ruhen. “Ich weiß, dass es unmöglich für mich ist, auch nur einen weiteren Tag zu ertragen, an dem ich nicht weiß, wo du bist, ob du in Sicherheit bist, wie es dir geht.”  
Sein Mund wanderte wieder nach oben, verweilte bei Pascals Ohrläppchen, an dem er sanft zu knabbern begann, eine Liebkosung, die bewirkte, dass merkliche Schauer durch Pascals Körper fuhren.  
“Lass mich dir helfen. Ich finde einen Ort für dich. Einen Ort, an dem ich dich sehen kann. Einen Ort, an dem du leben kannst. Einen Ort, an dem wir zusammen sein können.”  
“Du wärst in Gefahr.”  
Marcos Mundwinkel zuckten, bevor er Pascal den Mund mit einem Kuss verschloss.  
“Mit Gefahr kann ich umgehen.”  
“Lara?”  
Einen Augenblick verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht. “Sie wird nichts erfahren. Ich finde eine Lösung.”  
Pascal lehnte sich zurück in Marcos Arme. “Niemand darf verletzt werden.”  
“Ich weiß.” Marco hielt ihn so fest, dass es beinahe schmerzte. “Das wird nicht passieren. Wir finden einen Weg.” Er zögerte. “Alles ist möglich, wenn ich nur bei dir sein kann.”  
“Du willst das wirklich”, stellte Pascal, beinahe ungläubig fest. “Marco, das ist ... “ Er stockte.  
Marco nahm Pascals Gesicht in beide Hände und ließ seinen Blick über die vertrauten Züge wandern, bis er mit dem des Geliebten verschmolz.  
“Verrückt, und gleichzeitig die einzige Möglichkeit, den Verstand zu behalten.”  
Pascals Augenlider flatterten und er versuchte, den Blick zu wenden, aber Marco hielt ihn in unerbittlichem Griff, weigerte sich, ihn frei zu lassen.  
“Lass uns Folgendes klarstellen, Pascal”, fuhr er mit fester Stimme fort.  
“Ich werde diesen Ort nicht ohne dich verlassen, was du auch sagen oder tun wirst, nichts kann an diesem Entschluss etwas ändern. So stark du auch zu sein glaubst, so stark du auch bist, in diesem Fall bin ich der Stärkere, und du weißt es.”  
Pascal blinzelte, wand sich, Unbehagen leuchtete in seinen Augen.  
“Hör mir zu! Wir beide haben so viele Schwierigkeiten gemeistert, sind durch so viel gemeinsam gegangen, dass ich nicht mehr gewillt bin, das, was wir teilen, vorübergehen zu lassen, egal wie sehr du dich wehren oder in deinem Stolz verletzt fühlen magst. In diesem einen und vermutlich auch einzigen Punkt, wirst du auf mich hören.”  
Marco starrte ihn beschwörend, beinahe hypnotisch, an. “Ich weiß, wie wichtig es dir ist die Kontrolle zu behalten, und zumeist ist es auch das Klügste, sie dir zu überlassen, aber... “. Unerwartet ließ er los, streifte nur vorsichtig das weiche Haar, als Pascal den Kopf senkte und zu Boden blickte.  
Marco atmete tief ein und setzte dann resolut hinzu: “Aber in diesem Fall ist es an mir, eine Entscheidung zu treffen.”  
Er erhielt lange Zeit keine Antwort, beobachtete, wie sich Pascals Brust hob und senkte, in dem vergeblichen Versuch, die Fassung zu wahren. Mit einem plötzlichen Entschluss schlang er beide Arme um den Blonden, zog ihn wieder an sich und flüsterte in sein Ohr. “Du kannst es nicht, Pascal. Ich sehe doch, was mit dir los ist. Lass mich dir helfen. Nur dieses eine Mal.”  
Die Haare in seinem Nacken kribbelten, als kühle Hände seinen Rücken hinauf wanderten, als sich tränenfeuchte Wangen an seinen Hals schmiegten.  
“Aber nur dieses eine Mal.”

 

Finsternis

 

“Lyle, du bringst die Kisten in die Scheune, und zwar mit Tempo!” knurrte Pedro, ohne auch nur zu versuchen, seinen Ärger über die Anwesenheit des Amerikaners zu verbergen. Was der hier zu suchen hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel, schon seit er einen ersten Blick auf den neuesten Schützling Carlos geworfen hatte. Nicht nur, dass der allein durch die äußere Erscheinung zwischen seinen Landsleuten massiv auffiel, es war auch kein Geheimnis, dass er seinen Drogenkonsum nicht im Griff hatte.  
Labile Junkies gab es genügend in der näheren Umgebung, warum sich also auch noch mit jemandem von außerhalb belasten?  
“Alfredo hat die Pläne, also beeil dich, wenn du keinen Ärger willst!” Pedro schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Carlos hatte durchblicken lassen, dass Lyle ihnen, allein durch seine Ausbildung bei den amerikanischen Marines den ein oder anderen größeren Dienst würde erweisen, aber soweit er das beurteilen konnte, fehlte diesem dünnen Bürschchen noch so einiges, bis er Pedros Bild von einem Elitesoldaten mit taktischer Erfahrung auch nur nahekam.  
Andererseits war das auch nicht seine Angelegenheit. Pedro zuckte mit den Schultern, als er sich dem Haupthaus zuwandte. Immerhin war Carlos der Boss, und wenn er wieder seine eigenartigen Spielchen spielen wollte, so konnte er das von ihm aus gerne tun. Ohne Carlos Experimentierfreudigkeit, seinen Einfallsreichtum und seine halsbrecherische Angewohnheit immer wieder alles zu riskieren, wären sie nicht dort, wo sie sich nun befanden, an der Spitze. Ging es um Drogen- und Waffenhandel, konnte ihnen schon seit langem niemand mehr das Wasser reichen, wo immer der Name Rodriguez auch nur geflüstert wurde, erstarrten die Menschen vor Ehrfurcht, oder vielleicht auch nur vor purer Angst. Pedro grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Es fühlte sich gut an, ein Teil dieser Gemeinschaft zu sein, zu beobachten wie ein zufälliger Blick auf die Tätowierung am Hals jedem Mann und jeder Frau einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
Und das war ohne Frage Carlos‘ Verdienst. Dessen Bruder Alfredo war nicht viel mehr als der Stellvertreter in den Geschäften, die bereits zur Routine oder Carlos einfach nur zu langweilig geworden waren. Denn davon, Würze in sein Leben und in das seiner Leute zu bringen, davon verstand Carlos etwas, so viel war sicher. Und genau so sicher war, dass Lyle Marsters mit dieser Art von Spaß nichts werde anfangen können, das sah Pedro auf eine Meile Entfernung.  
*  
Lyle wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn, bevor er die nächste Kiste wertvoller Munition auslud. Seine Hand zitterte leicht, und er fluchte lautlos in sich hinein. Diesen Morgen hatte er versäumt, sich einen Schuss zu setzen, nicht vorsätzlich, es hatte sich einfach keine Gelegenheit ergeben. Die Dinge waren, seit dem letzten Abend, mehr als überstürzt abgelaufen. Er hatte es kaum geschafft, Samuel zu kontaktieren, bevor sie aufgebrochen waren. Kein Gedanke daran, noch die Ausrüstung abzuholen, die Dean ihm schon seit zwei Wochen zusammengestellt hatte, seitdem sie wussten, dass es praktisch jeden Moment los gehen konnte.  
Sicher, Carlos war nicht dumm, er war es gewohnt auf jede erdenkliche Art sicherzustellen, dass jeder, der für ihn arbeitete, auch vollständig von ihm abhängig und unter seiner Kontrolle war. Und das beinhaltete selbstverständlich auch den Bruch mit allem, was seinen persönlichen Interessen und Zielen abträglich sein könnte. Und wie konnte man besser mit seinem alten Leben abschließen, als, indem man von heute auf morgen alles zurück ließ und neu anfing.  
Nur, dass dies für Lyle auch bedeutete, auf unbestimmte Zeit ohne Kontakt zum Geheimdienst, zu Samuel und Dean auskommen zu müssen, ganz zu schweigen von den anderen Notwendigkeiten, auf die zu verzichten ihm unmöglich geworden war.  
Das Zittern wurde schlimmer und er fror, trotz des heißen Windes, der über die Ebene in Richtung der Hazienda wehte und den Sand von Zeit zu Zeit in schmutzig gelben Wolken aufwirbelte.  
Carlos wusste, dass Lyle keinen Stoff bei sich trug, er hatte ihn durchsuchen lassen, bevor er ihm erlaubt hatte, das Flugzeug zu besteigen.  
“Nichts für ungut, Lyle, aber du bist auf Probe hier, wie du zu gut weißt,“ hatte er, weniger zu Lyle, als zu seinen Männern gesagt, die den Neuen schadenfroh angesehen hatten, wenngleich es diesem so vorgekommen war, als ob sich der eine oder andere an eine ähnliche, persönlich durchlebte Situation erinnerte.  
Kontrolle war es, worum es Carlos ging, Kontrolle in jeder Beziehung.  
Davon abgesehen waren die Drogen sein Geschäft, seine wichtigste Einnahmequelle, und nicht zuletzt auch das, womit er angefangen hatte. Carlos wusste, wie viel Lyle brauchte und auch, dass es in der letzten Zeit mehr geworden war. Er hatte ihn high gesehen, er hatte ihn gesehen, wenn er sich den Stoff spritzte, und er hatte ihn gesehen, wenn er zu lange ohne einen Schuss gewesen war. Schließlich hatte Carlos angefangen, ihm den Nachschub persönlich zu beschaffen. Für einen neuen Freund umsonst. Bei diesen Worten hatten seine Augen geglitzert, und es war offensichtlich, wie sehr er die Macht über einen anderen Menschen genoss.  
Und Lyle hatte mitgespielt, hatte ihm diese Macht bereitwillig zugestanden, denn das war der erste Schritt gewesen, der Anfang von dem, was nun, nach den ersten Stunden in Mexiko, nicht mehr nur Theorie, sondern schließlich Wirklichkeit geworden war.  
Es war einfacher gewesen, Carlos von Lyles Nutzen für seine Organisation zu überzeugen, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Samuels Kontakte zum kalifornischen Drogenkartell hatten Lyles Cover ermöglicht, und Dean war es gelungen lückenlos einen Werdegang für Lyle Marsters zu belegen, der jeder Überprüfung standhielt. Nun lag es an ihm, sich zu beweisen, und wie es aussah, war er weit mehr auf sich gestellt, als sie es geplant hatten. Wenigstens gab ihm das die Freiheit zu improvisieren, ebenso wie die Freiheit, intensiver mit seiner Rolle zu verschmelzen, als es ihm möglich wäre, wenn er seine Dienststelle ständig in seinem Rücken wüsste.  
Es war an der Zeit, Lyle Sanderson zu vergessen, ihn so tief zu vergraben, dass Carlos nie auf die Idee käme, es könnte sich inmitten seiner treuesten Anhänger ein Verräter befinden.  
*  
Ein Tag schien wie der andere, endlos, staubig, erfüllt von Blut und Schweiß. Sie transportierten, kontrollierten und lagerten nahezu unüberschaubare Mengen an Waffen, Munition und Drogen. In regelmäßigen Abständen wurden nachts beachtliche Lieferungen abgeholt, um in andere Länder geflogen oder verschifft zu werden. Diese Operationen unterlagen der höchsten Geheimhaltungsstufe und die Tatsache, dass Lyle an der Arbeit beteiligt wurde, galt allgemein schon als ein sicherer Hinweis darauf, dass Carlos ihm bereits mehr vertraute, als nach so kurzer Zeit zu erwarten gewesen wäre. Nicht genug, um ihm das Ziel der Fracht, oder einen Namen zu verraten, und doch genügend, um ihm in steigendem Maße Verantwortung zu übertragen. Lyle war klar, dass die Männer ihm diese Bevorzugung übel nahmen, und er bemühte sich deshalb um einen freundschaftlichen Kontakt, soweit es in der strengen, von Alfredo und Carlos dominierten Hierarchie überhaupt möglich sein konnte.  
Sein Umgang mit Drogen schien dabei beinahe einen gegenteiligen Effekt zu haben, es war, als ob jeder, vor allem, je mehr er brauchte, das Ausmaß seiner Abhängigkeit zu verstecken versuchte. Einzig Carlos schien das Thema nicht zu meiden, er suchte es hin und wieder geradezu, als ob es ihm ein übermäßiges Vergnügen bereitete, den inneren Kampf, die Beschämung, die Gewissensnot und schließlich die Kapitulation seiner Leute zu beobachten. Vermutlich hatte jeder auf der Hazienda früher oder später zur Nadel gegriffen, ein Blick auf die nackten Arme während der harten Arbeit in der Hitze genügte um sicherzugehen. Lyle fragte sich, ob es ein bevorzugtes Hobby von Carlos darstellte, die Auswirkung der Droge zu beobachten, oder ob es nur ein Teil eines größeren Experimentes war, in dem es um die Dehnbarkeit der Macht ging.  
Nach diesem ersten Tag in Mexiko, nachdem sie Pläne für einen Angriff auf eine befeindete Familie ortsansässiger Drogenbarone durchgegangen waren und Lyle mit dem Auftrag, eine Strategie zu entwickeln ins Nebenzimmer geschickt hatten, wäre er beinahe zusammengebrochen. Er hatte es kaum geschafft, den Computer hochzufahren und die ersten Daten einzugeben, als die Krämpfe ihn so stark schüttelten, dass er sich kaum noch auf dem Stuhl halten konnte. Er hatte sich bemüht, ruhig zu atmen, aber eine Welle der Übelkeit erfasste ihn, so dass er sich zusammenkrümmte und auf den Boden gleiten ließ.  
Irgendwie war es ihm gelungen, sich auf die Couch an der Außenwand zu ziehen, als die Tür aufschwang.  
“Wirklich Lyle, es scheint dir nicht gut zu gehen,” hörte er Carlos‘ Stimme. Er kämpfte darum, sich aufzusetzen und seine Atmung zu beruhigen, aber zu antworten war ihm unmöglich.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Carlos, der sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Beistelltisch zu schaffen machte. Als er sich umdrehte, fiel Lyle zuerst Carlos diabolisches Grinsen auf. Seine Augen funkelten vor unverhohlener Freude und er näherte sich Lyle mit beinahe unerträglicher Langsamkeit.  
“Das hat jetzt lange genug gedauert. Auch wenn mir von Anfang an klar war, dass du zu viel Stolz haben würdest, um darum zu betteln.”  
Carlos sah mehr als zufrieden auf ihn hinunter, während er die Elastizität des Gummibandes überprüfte.  
“ Zieh das Jackett aus!”  
Wortlos gehorchte Lyle und begann den Ärmel seines Shirts aufzurollen.  
“Lass mich das tun!” Carlos beugte sich vor und flüsterte in Lyles Ohr. Der heiße Atem an seinem Hals ließ Lyle erschauern, doch die Aussicht auf das Bevorstehende, das, wonach er sich mit jeder Faser seines Körpers sehnte, hielt ihn davon ab zurückzuweichen.  
Mit erfahrenen Händen wand Carlos das Band um Lyles Oberarm, der automatisch seine Hand zu einer Faust ballte und begann zu pumpen, bis die blaue Linie unter den verschorften Einstichstellen hervortrat.  
Die Flüssigkeit in der durchsichtigen Spritze schimmerte und Lyle konnte den Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Er atmete zischend ein, als die Nadel seine Haut durchbohrte, und schloss die Augen in Erwartung des unbeschreiblichen Gefühls eines Friedens, den er vor ein paar Monaten noch nicht gekannt hatte.  
Von ferne hörte er Carlos‘ leises, glucksendes Lachen, doch es bedeutete nichts. Nichts hatte in diesem Moment irgendeine Bedeutung.  
“Lyle, Lyle... von einer Pause war eigentlich nicht die Rede!”  
Für einen Moment fand er sich nicht zurecht, die Erschöpfung war zu groß, der kurze Traum zu intensiv gewesen. Lyle brachte es nicht fertig, die Augen zu öffnen.  
“Carlos, verdammt, warum musst du das Zeug immer an den Männern ausprobieren!”  
Alfredo fluchte leise vor sich hin, während er versuchte den Amerikaner wach zu rütteln. Er liebte und verehrte seinen Bruder von ganzem Herzen, aber manchmal neigte Carlos dazu, es zu weit zu treiben. Sie waren sich einig gewesen, dass von Lyle noch einiges zu erwarten gewesen wäre, warum also mit ihm ein solch unsinniges Risiko eingehen?  
Schwarze Augen blickten ihn ernst an!  
“Wach auf! Der Spaß ist vorbei!”  
“Dean!” flüsterte Lyle und blinzelte. Die vertrauten Gesichtszüge begannen zu zerfließen. Lyle richtete sich auf, versuchtem seinen Freund zu erreichen, doch die Augen verloren ihre Form, veränderten sich. Lyle zuckte zusammen, es waren Carlos‘ höhnische Augen, die ihn anstarrten, oder doch nicht? Alfredo hatte ihn grob an den Schultern gepackt und schüttelte ihn.  
“Pass bloß auf mit Carlos‘ Stoff, eines Tages schickt er dich auf den letzten Trip!”  
Alfredo grinste, verbarg die Erleichterung nicht. “War wohl kein übler Trip. Aber trotzdem, wir haben zu arbeiten!”  
“Kein Problem, Alfredo. Ich bin ok”, murmelte Lyle und stand unsicher auf. Die Schmerzen und die Übelkeit waren verschwunden, der Nebel hatte sich fast verzogen. Das Einzige, das er fühlen konnte, war Müdigkeit und der Wunsch ihr nachzugeben, in dieser unendlichen Ruhe zu versinken.  
*  
Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass Carlos es genoss, Lyle auf diese Weise von sich abhängig zu wissen, und genauso wenig Zweifel bestanden daran, dass Lyle dies gleichgültig war. Er nahm ohne nachzufragen, was auch immer er bekommen konnte, und er nahm es gerne. Durch diese Art zu leben, zu existieren, wurden ihm die endlosen Tage erträglich. Die Gedanken an das Unvermeidliche konnten gebremst, die Panik gestoppt werden.  
Er war schon oft für längere Zeit verdeckt im Einsatz gewesen, aber dieses Mal war es schwerer als jemals zuvor. Die Drogen halfen ihm zu verdrängen, schützten ihn davor durchzudrehen, vor all dem zu fliehen, was er täglich sehen, was er täglich tun musste.  
Zwischen den Kartellen herrschte ein stiller Krieg, ein unendlich grausamer Krieg, in dem es keine Gefangenen gab. Lyle erfüllte seine Pflichten, führte aus, was Carlos ihm befehligte, und dankte Gott, dass der Geheimdienst keine Ahnung davon hatte, worin genau seine Tätigkeit bestand.  
*  
Samuel stürmte in Deans Büro.  
“Wir haben ihn!”  
Aufgeregt warf er die Unterlagen auf den Tisch.  
“Es war nicht leicht. Die Bastarde wissen, wie man Spuren vertuscht, aber mein Kontaktmann in New Mexico hat sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen.”  
“Gott sei Dank!”  
Dean fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie sehr ihn die Sorge um Lyle in Wirklichkeit belastet hatte.  
Auch Samuel sah zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder entspannt in die Zukunft. Immerhin hatten sie Monate mit der Vorbereitung und Planung des Einsatzes verbracht, ganz zu schweigen von den Hürden, die zu überwinden gewesen waren, um Lyle in die Organisation einschleusen zu können.  
Dass sie ihn so komplett aus den Augen verloren, hatte niemand erwartet, und selbstverständlich stand es außer Frage, zu auffällig nach ihm zu suchen. Die Situation erforderte äußerste Vorsicht und absolutes Vertrauen in Lyles Fähigkeiten.  
Einen Vorteil bot die momentane Lage jedoch. Da weder Lyle noch sie imstande waren, Kontakt aufzunehmen, minimierte sich für ihn ebenfalls die Gefahr, enttarnt zu werden, und er hatte die Gelegenheit seine Rolle zu festigen, ohne durch äußere Umstände abgelenkt zu werden.  
Samuel sah das nüchtern, aber er spürte, dass Dean anders darüber dachte. Der Mann war wirklich beunruhigt. Er versuchte, es zu verbergen, aber so eng, wie sie seit geraumer Zeit zusammen arbeiteten, gab es für Samuel keinerlei Zweifel.  
Auch ihm waren einige Veränderungen in Lyles Verhalten, gerade in der Zeit vor seinem überstürzten Aufbruch, aufgefallen, doch er hatte versucht, die mit der Anspannung zu erklären unter der sie alle litten.  
Zudem hatte Samuel selbst alle Hände voll damit zu tun, sein eigenes Cover zu wahren. Er fuhr als Kontaktmann für das Washingtoner Kartell mehrgleisig, und musste jeden seiner Schritte sorgfältig planen, um nicht den geringsten Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen.  
In den letzten Wochen war es ihm glücklicherweise unauffällig gelungen, eine Verbindung nach Mexiko aufzubauen, und sich so dem aktuellen Aufenthaltsort der Rodriguez Familie Schritt für Schritt anzunähern.  
Gerade hatten ihn die lang ersehnten Informationen erreicht, die bestätigten, dass Lyle am Leben, und in der Organisation aktiv war.  
“Anscheinend haben Carlos und Alfredo sich entschlossen, völlig unterzutauchen, um stillschweigend einen Angriff auf den Sanchez Clan vorzubereiten.”  
Dean überflog konzentriert die Unterlagen.  
“Und vorgestern sind sie dann aus ihrem Versteck gekrochen?”  
“Um das Geschäft zu übernehmen.” Samuel nickte.  
“Es muss eine absolute Überraschung gewesen sein. Der Angriff war präzise und nach militärischem Muster geplant. Sanchez und seine Männer hatten keine Chance.”  
Dean und Samuel tauschten einen Blick aus. All das machte Sinn. Zu diesem Zweck dürften die Rodriguez Brüder Lyle so schnell und entschlossen rekrutiert haben. Seine Fähigkeiten konnten sich als unbezahlbar erweisen, wenn es darum ging die Vorherrschaft in ihrem Geschäft zu sichern und nach Möglichkeit noch auszubauen. Carlos war ein machthungriger Wahnsinniger, der, wie die Ereignisse gezeigt hatten, noch nicht einmal davor zurückschreckte, langjährige Verbündete anzugreifen. Diese Nachricht würde sich sicher in den einschlägigen Kreisen wie ein Lauffeuer verbreiten und dafür sorgen, dass es niemand mehr wagen würde, sich den Rodriguez-Brüdern entgegenzustellen.  
“Hier ist es!”  
Samuel zog ein Blatt hervor und gab es Dean.  
“Eine Zeugenaussage, die bestätigt, dass es Carlos‘ Männer waren, kommandiert von einem Weißen, helles Haar.”  
Dean grinste.  
“Oh Mann! Wenigstens sorgt er dafür, dass wir es da unten hauptsächlich mit einem Verrückten zu tun haben.”  
“Ich denke, wir sollten die Sache nach Möglichkeit versuchen zu beschleunigen. Wer weiß, was Carlos für größenwahnsinnige Pläne ausheckt, offensichtlich hat er jegliches Gefühl für Grenzen verloren.”  
“Auf jeden Fall brauchen wir seine Kontakte zum internationalen Drogenhandel, das hat oberste Priorität.”  
Nachdenklich kratzte Dean sich an der Schläfe.  
“Da Lyle bereits den Status eines Anführers zu besitzen scheint, sollte er einen Großteil von Carlos Vertrauen erworben haben. Vielleicht ist er schon näher daran, als wir nach so kurzer Zeit annehmen konnten.”  
Er blickte Samuel an. “Möglicherweise zeigt Carlos nach diesem Erfolg das Bedürfnis, aus seiner Deckung zu treten, und sei es nur, um ein wenig anzugeben.”  
“Das würde ihm in jedem Fall ähnlich sehen”, stimmte Samuel zu. “Ich werde auf jeden Fall alle Netze auswerfen.”  
Er ging in Richtung Tür, als ihm noch ein Gedanke kam.  
“Carlos ist tatsächlich dafür bekannt, ausschweifende Partys zu feiern. Er weiß, wie er seine Leute bei der Stange halten kann.”  
“Das könnte fürs erste die Lösung sein!” Dean fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das dunkle Haar.  
“Ist Diego nicht der erste Mann in New Mexico, wenn es um die Vermittlung von Callgirls geht?”  
Samuel grinste. “Das dürfte ein Kinderspiel für ihn sein. Ich mache mich sofort daran.”  
“Danke Samuel.” Dean wandte sich wieder seinem Computer zu.  
“Gute Arbeit!” fügte er noch hinzu.  
“Wirklich, gute Arbeit, Lyle”, dachte er und erlaubte sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen ein breites Grinsen.  
*  
Es war die vierte Nacht in Folge, die Carlos und Alfredo durchfeiern wollten. Je zügelloser die Party, desto größer der Eindruck, den sie bei ihren neuen Rekruten, unter denen sich auch ehemalige Angehörige der Sanchez Organisation befanden, hinterließen.  
“Außerdem muss Alfredo sich noch austoben, bevor er wieder vollkommen unter dem Pantoffel steht!” Carlos ließ diese Bemerkung beiläufig fallen, und tat so als merke er nicht, wie sein Bruder rot anlief. Ob aus Zorn, oder aus Verlegenheit war nicht zu unterscheiden.  
Penelopes atemberaubende Schönheit war ein beliebtes Gesprächsthema unter den Männern, auch wenn sie jedes Mal Sorge trugen, dass keiner der Rodriguez-Brüder etwas von ihren Worten aufschnappen konnte. Lyle hatte sich gelegentlich gefragt, ob er sie jemals zu Gesicht bekäme, oder ob sie nur eine Sagengestalt war, eine Phantasie, die als Folge exzessiven Drogen- und Alkoholgenusses in den Träumen der Arbeiter umhergeisterte.  
Doch momentan beschäftigte ihn eine andere Frau.  
Juanita war eine der vielen Luxus-Callgirls, die sich an den Abenden auf der Hazienda einfanden, um der kleinen Clique, die von Carlos dominiert wurde, Gesellschaft zu leisten. Für die Arbeiter wurden Prostituierte aus der Gegend angeheuert, aber die Rodriguez-Brüder selbst achteten bei ihren Siegesfeiern auf Klasse in jeder Hinsicht. Angefangen bei dem teuersten und besten Champagner bis zu den edelsten Delikatessen erweckten sie den Eindruck, als sei es ihnen ein Leichtes, alle Wünsche zu erfüllen.  
Bis vorgestern war Lyle das alles egal gewesen. Der Auftrag war erfüllt, Carlos war zufrieden, und er hatte keinen anderen Wunsch, als den zu vergessen und in Gleichgültigkeit zu versinken.  
Das Heroin sorgte dafür, dass er kein Interesse an Frauen hatte, ebenso wenig wie an den Leckereien, die aufgetischt wurden. Im Grunde wartete er nur darauf, dass die Tage vorübergingen, einer nach dem anderen eine Kette bildete, die kein Ende zu nehmen schien. Manchmal konnte er es nicht fassen, dass schon Monate vergangen waren, und dann wieder kam es ihm vor, als habe er sein ganzes Leben in dieser Hölle verbracht, ohne eine Hoffnung, ihr jemals wieder zu entkommen.  
Doch dann war diese Frau auf ihn zugekommen und hatte sich auch durch seine barsche Zurückweisung nicht davon abhalten lassen seine Nähe zu suchen. Beinahe wäre er ausgerastet. Seine Nerven lagen ständig blank. Das Gefühl verfolgt und beobachtet zu werden, verließ ihn keine Sekunde. Doch Juanita blieb. Mit den Rodriguez-Brüdern war sie bereits in den vergangenen Tagen abwechselnd in eines der bereitstehenden Nebenzimmer verschwunden. Als Lyle ihr das erste Mal nachgesehen hatte, unwillkürlich ihre schimmernden, ebenholz-farbenen Haare und ihre üppigen Formen bewundernd, die von dem roten, seidenen Nichts, das sie am Leibe trug, kaum in Zaum gehalten wurden, erntete er ein wissendes Grinsen von Pedro. Seit dem gelungenen Überfall auf Sanchez hatte Pedro seine Meinung über Lyle von Grund auf geändert. Er war sich nun sicher, das Potential des Amerikaners völlig falsch eingeschätzt zu haben, und hatte entschieden, dass es von Vorteil sein konnte, den Kontakt zu ihm zu suchen.  
“Juanita”, hatte er in ihre Richtung genickt. “Sie ist die begehrteste Frau im Spanish Club. Die Bosse stehen Schlange, um sie für einen Abend zu engagieren. Carlos muss es sich ganz schön etwas kosten lassen, wenn die erste Liga hier antanzt!”  
Ein anzügliches Grinsen war die Folge.  
“Mir hat sie auch schon einmal das Vergnügen gemacht. Eine Wahnsinnsbraut, das vergisst du nie. Und ... hey ...”  
Damit hatte er sich vertraulich in Lyles Richtung gelehnt.  
“Du hast doch was gut bei den Brüdern. Was wetten, sie wird deine Belohnung sein.”  
Lyle hatte pflichtschuldig zurückgegrinst, auch wenn sich ihm innerlich der Magen umgedreht hatte. Doch Pedro sollte recht behalten. Es war unmöglich, das Callgirl abzuschütteln, und als Alfredo und Carlos begannen, sich lautstark über die sexuelle Orientierung des Gringos auszulassen, hatte Lyle dem Unvermeidlichen nachgegeben und sich von Juanita die Treppe hinauf, in eines der leer stehenden Zimmer führen lassen.  
“Hör mal”, begann er, nachdem die Tür verschlossen war.  
“Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ...”  
“Scht”, flüsterte sie, und zog ihn auf das glänzende Ledersofa.  
“Ich möchte wirklich nicht ...“  
“Nimm das.”  
Irgendwo aus den engen Falten ihres Rockes hatte sie ein winziges, silbern glänzendes Mobiltelefon gezaubert.  
Lyle war eine ganze Weile außerstande, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen. Seine Verwirrung hatte die Frau benutzt, um auf seinen Schoß zu klettern und sein Hemd und seine Hosen zärtlich und mit geübten Fingern nach einer versteckten Innentasche zu durchsuchen.  
“Dort steht mein Name!”, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. “Nur für den Fall ..., sag dann, ich hätte es dir als Andenken geschenkt.”  
Ein leises Lachen schüttelte sie.  
“Weil du mein erster Amerikaner warst.”  
Die Drogen hatten seine Reaktion verlangsamt, aber mit einem Mal war ihm alles klar.  
“Wer?”, wisperte er zurück.  
“Dean Nelson. Ein Mann, der einen dazu bringen könnte, seinen Beruf zu wechseln.”  
Unvermutet breitete sich über seine Züge ein Lächeln aus.  
“Hör mal ...”  
“Ich weiß”, war die gehauchte Antwort. “Lass mich nur machen.”  
Mit kundigen Fingern knöpfte sie seine Jeans auf, umschloss sein schlaffes Glied, um es sanft zu massieren.  
„Nicht“, wandte er schwach ein, doch der Laut wurde zu einem Seufzer, als sie den Daumen über die Spitze gleiten ließ und in dem winzigen Spalt verharrte.  
Hitze sammelte sich zwischen seinen Beinen und sein Becken zuckte unmerklich.  
„Wusste ich doch“, lächelte Juanita und streifte die Träger ihres Kleides ab, so dass ihre vollen Brüste vor seinem Gesicht auf und ab wippten. „Es wird dir gefallen. Ich verspreche es. Und Carlos kann sich nicht beklagen.“  
Sie kicherte und ihr Körper vibrierte, als sie wieder nach Lyles Schwanz griff.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, flüsterte sie. „Ich bin sauber und ich weiß, dass du es auch bist.“  
Juanita schob sich näher, lehnte sich gegen ihn und bewegte ihre Hüften. Lyle fühlte ihre Wärme, den weichen, nachgiebigen Körper und die Feuchtigkeit, die aus ihrem Spalt sickerte. Sie rieb sich gegen ihn, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und Lyles Glied wurde hart.  
Sie lachte, als sie sich erhob, auf seine Schultern stützte und dann langsam auf ihn senkte. Ihm mit einer Hand half, den Weg zu finden, bevor sie seinem Schwanz mit einem leisen Stöhnen erlaubte, bis zum Anschlag in sie einzudringen.  
Lyle wurde heiß, als ihre Enge ihn umschloss. Sein Becken zuckte und er trieb sie höher. Ihre Brüste tanzten vor seinem Gesicht, als sie den Kopf in den Nacken warf und damit begann, sich zu bewegen, ihn mit raschen, ungeduldigen Bewegungen zu reiten.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er kam.  
Als sie ihn zurück zur Party führte, grinste Carlos ihm wissend zu und Lyles Lächeln wurde zur Grimasse. Er fühlte sich schmutzig. Das Bedürfnis, sich zu übergeben, wuchs. Doch seine Hand schloss sich um das winzige Mobiltelefon. Er durfte jetzt keinen Fehler machen.  
*  
“Ja?”  
“Ich bin’s!”  
“Mein Gott, ist das schön deine Stimme zu hören”, rutschte es Dean heraus, noch bevor er es verhindern konnte. Beinahe sah er das schiefe Lächeln vor sich, das über Lyles Gesicht zuckte. Eilig fügte er hinzu:  
“Die Leitung ist sicher, keine Chance, dass jemand mithören kann.”  
“Das ist gut”, erwiderte Lyle leise.  
Dean schwieg einen Moment. Monate hatten sie verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, Kontakt aufzunehmen, und nun, da es so weit war, fühlte sich sein Kopf an wie leer gefegt.  
“Wie geht es dir?”, gelang es ihm schließlich das Schweigen zu brechen.  
Wieder eine kurze Pause.  
“Es geht.”, antwortete Lyle darauf. “Langsam, aber es läuft.”  
“Verdachtsmomente?”  
“Nein. Bis jetzt nicht.”  
“Kannst du frei sprechen?”  
“Im Augenblick schon. Sicher nicht immer. Man ist hier ständig...”, er zögerte einen Augenblick, “...unter Beobachtung.”  
“Lyle?” fragte Dean. “Kannst du regelmäßig Berichte senden?”  
Er hörte ihn am anderen Ende der Leitung atmen.  
“Nein. Ausgeschlossen.”  
Wieder trat unangenehme Stille ein.  
“Ist mit Juanita alles in Ordnung?”  
Dean antwortete nicht sofort.  
“Sie ist nicht mehr auf der Hazienda gewesen, und ich dachte...”, Lyle verstummte.  
“Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten.“ Es fiel Dean schwer, weiter zu sprechen.  
“Momentan ist sie im Krankenhaus, aber es sieht nicht gut aus.”  
“Was ist passiert?”  
“Nichts, das dich beunruhigen sollte, Rodriguez hatte damit nichts zu tun. Es waren Angehörige von Sanchez, ein Racheakt. Ein Großteil der Mädchen, die in letzter Zeit von Carlos oder Alfredo engagiert worden sind, hat es übel erwischt.”  
“Lyle”, fügte Dean rasch hinzu. “Die Sache scheint noch nicht vorbei zu sein.”  
“Ich weiß.” Lyles Stimme klang so leise, dass Dean ihn kaum verstehen konnte.  
“Wie geht es dir wirklich?”, drängte er ihn.  
“Ich bin ok.” Dean hörte das vertraute Geräusch, das Lyles Finger verursachten, wenn er mit ihnen durch seine Haare fuhr. Er atmete tief aus.  
“Was brauchst du? Was kann ich dir besorgen?”  
“Carlos ist paranoid. Er vermutet überall Verschwörung und Verrat. Abhörgeräte wären zu gefährlich. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass die entscheidenden Gespräche außerhalb stattfinden.”  
“Lyle!”  
“Hör zu, Dean.” Lyle riss sich zusammen. “Ich bin drin. Das wollten wir. Zu den meisten Aktivitäten habe ich Zugang aus erster Hand. Wichtig ist jetzt lediglich, dass ich nicht auffliege, zumindest, bis die nächsten Verhandlungen stattfinden, voraussichtlich innerhalb der kommenden Wochen. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass bei dieser Angelegenheit die Kontakte von Carlos, die wir suchen, eine entscheidende Rolle spielen werden.”  
“Aber Lyle, du brauchst doch ...”  
“Ich kann jetzt nicht mehr sprechen. Wenn ich mehr weiß, melde ich mich.”  
“Lyle, leg noch nicht auf!”  
Doch die Leitung war bereits tot. Dean stützte den Kopf in die Hände und dachte nach. Irgendetwas war absolut nicht in Ordnung, das spürte er deutlich.  
Lyle warf das Telefon auf sein Bett und seufzte. Niemand war auch nur in der Nähe dieses Gebäudetraktes, dennoch hätte er es nicht fertiggebracht, noch eine Sekunde länger mit Dean zu sprechen, ohne zusammenzubrechen. Er schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und versuchte, den Klumpen in seinem Hals und das Brennen in seinen Augen zu ignorieren.  
Was war nur los mit ihm? Diese Art von Einsätzen war nichts Neues, und trotzdem war ihm noch nie etwas so schwer gefallen.  
Wenn er sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich sein wollte, so wusste er auch woran es lag. Oder besser an wem.  
Ihn selbst traf die Schuld, er hätte auf der Hut sein, sich schützen müssen. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass seine Barrieren aufgerichtet und intakt jedem Angriff standhielten, ansonsten hätte er sich niemals erlaubt zuzulassen, dass die Sache so weit ginge. Doch es war passiert, und nun war es an ihm, damit umzugehen.  
Noch vor wenigen Jahren hatte er Dean kaum bemerkt, obwohl sie schon seit langem zusammen arbeiteten. Von Anfang an existierte eine Spannung zwischen ihnen, die sie beide, wenn man sie gefragt hätte, als Antipathie identifiziert hätten. Und doch hatte sich langsam, unbemerkt, in kleinen Schritten ihr Verhältnis geändert. Sie hatten festgestellt, dass sie miteinander reden konnten, dass sie einander verstanden auf eine Art, die sie beide niemals vermutet hätten. Und dann war aus einer lockeren Freundschaft ganz plötzlich mehr geworden. Von einem Tag auf den anderen hatte sich alles verändert, auch wenn Lyle sich lange geweigert hatte, es zuzugeben. Niemand wusste besser als er, dass es manchmal das Einfachste und Sinnvollste war, den körperlichen Bedürfnissen nachzugeben, ohne sich ernsthafte Gedanken darum zu machen.  
Doch darüber gesprochen hatten sie niemals.  
Nachdem sie sich das erste Mal geliebt hatten, war es ihnen immer wieder gelungen, sich für einen Augenblick, und wenn der auch noch so kurz gewesen war, fortzustehlen, um zusammen zu sein. Ein stillschweigendes Einverständnis bestand zwischen ihnen. Keine Worte wurden ausgetauscht, keine Versprechungen, keine Verpflichtungen eingegangen, keine Analysen erstellt.  
Was sie sagen wollten, hatten sie mit ihren Blicken oder ihren Körpern ausgedrückt, in Momenten die selten waren, einzigartig und losgelöst von dem Leben, das sie gewohnt waren, Tag für Tag zu führen.  
Lyle rieb sich die roten Augen. Er war müde, erschöpft bis zum Zusammenbrechen und sehnte sich danach, alles zu vergessen.  
Vor vielen Jahren hatte er sich geschworen, niemanden mehr auf diese Art an sich heranzulassen, und doch war es Dean gelungen Risse in den unsichtbaren Mauern ausfindig zu machen, die er errichtet hatte.  
Das war Lyle in den letzten Monaten von Tag zu Tag klarer geworden, im Grunde hatte er es schon lange vor Mexiko gewusst. Er hatte unter der Unfähigkeit gelitten, Dean aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, unter dem Schmerz, ihn mit jemand Anderem zu sehen, und unter der Sehnsucht, von der er nicht geahnt hatte, dass er zu ihr noch fähig war.  
Auch deshalb hatte er das Heroin dankbar als eine Hilfe angenommen. Es tötete Sehnsucht, Schmerz und jede Art von Verlangen oder Wünschen, die er sich nicht eingestehen wollte.  
Natürlich hatte Dean bemerkt wie Lyle sich nach und nach vor ihm zurückzog, aber in der allgemeinen Hektik der Vorbereitungen für die Mission, war ihm nichts anzumerken gewesen.  
Und nun war ohnehin alles anders. Lyle war nicht mehr der Mann, der er noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit in Washington gewesen war. Er war zu Abschaum geworden, ein hoffnungsloser Junkie, der Lakai und Handlanger eines der gefährlichsten Männer der Welt. Und das Schlimmste war, dass es keine Bedeutung mehr für ihn hatte. Was er tat, wem er half, wen er darstellte, es war ihm gleichgültig geworden.  
Lyle starrte auf die geschlossenen Vorhänge, ließ die Stille und die dumpfe Hitze über ihn hereinbrechen, und wünschte beinahe, dass er in der Lage wäre, den Tränen, die sich tief in ihm anstauten, freien Lauf zu lassen.  
*  
Seit drei Tagen steckten sie nun in dieser gottverlassenen Hütte fest. Tagsüber brannte die Sonne auf das schäbige Dach, erhitzte die Luft darunter, bis sie zu glühen schien, während nachts die Kälte der Wüste durch die Ritzen und Spalten kroch, und es unmöglich machte, Schlaf zu finden. Lyle saß auf dem Boden, an die Wand gelehnt, den Blick teilnahmslos ins Nirgendwo gerichtet. Der Junge, der sich bei ihm befand, und der seit Stunden unruhig auf und ab lief, stand kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Es war offensichtlich, dass er der Situation nicht gewachsen war.  
Lyle versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Er konnte sich jetzt noch keinen Schuss erlauben. Carlos hatte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, wie viel von diesem Auftrag abhing, und dass kein noch so kleiner Fehler in Frage käme.  
Dem Jungen lief der Schweiß in Strömen hinunter, er keuchte und blieb mit einem Mal stehen. Er stützte sich mit dem Arm an die Wand und unterdrückte einen Fluch.  
“Wie lange noch, wie lange noch...?” Hilfesuchend sah er sich nach Lyle um, der lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte, anstelle einer Antwort. Der Junge konnte kaum älter als zwanzig sein, ein Sohn aus einer der zahlreichen Familien, die von Carlos abhängig waren. Einer der vielen Männer, die beeindruckt waren von der Macht des Kartells, von der Gewalt, dem Reichtum, den Waffen. Doch wenn es um die Realität ging, um das tagelange Ausharren, Abwarten, Beobachten des Opfers, um es dann, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, kaltblütig zu ermorden und mit den Folgen zu leben, dann gerieten sie an ihre Grenzen.  
Lyle wusste, dass Carlos ihn niemals hätte allein gehen lassen, das Heroin gab ihm ausreichend Grund für mindestens einen weiteren Killer. Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied gemacht hätte. Er würde die Zielperson töten, so wie es sein Auftrag war, ob er alleine wäre oder unter Beobachtung. Sein zukünftiges Opfer war ein brutaler Mörder und er hatte schon weitaus Schlimmeres getan, um das Vertrauen eines Verbrechers zu erhalten. Aber er musste zugeben, dass es ihm leichter fiel, von der Droge Abstand zu halten, wenn jemand auf ihn achtete.  
Die Luft war drückend und jeder Atemzug schmerzte. Trotz der Hitze fror er. Den Gedanken an die nächtliche Kälte versuchte er, so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen. Immerhin hatten sie bereits über die Hälfte der Zeit durchgestanden. In zwei Tagen würde man sie entweder abholen oder ablösen, falls der, auf den sie warteten, noch nicht eingetroffen sein sollte. Womit allerdings kaum zu rechnen war. Carlos kannte seine Gegner und wenn es darum ging, deren Angewohnheiten auszukundschaften, war er unschlagbar. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass sein Opfer hier vorbeikäme, egal wie viele Umwege und Tricks es sich einfallen ließ, an diesem Ort würde es sein Ende finden.  
Der Junge lehnte mit der Stirn gegen die Wand und stöhnte. Seine Fäuste ballten sich zusammen und pressten gegen das Holz, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Die linke Faust begann, erst langsam und leicht, doch dann immer stärker gegen die Wand zu hämmern. Lyle beobachtete mit Unbehagen, wie weit aufgerissene Augen die Maserung fixierten, den Lippen unverständliche spanische Wörter entschlüpften und die rechte Hand nun in den Rhythmus einfiel, ihn verstärkte, als könnte so ein Fluchtweg aus dieser Hölle geschaffen werden.  
“Sei, verdammt noch mal, still!” Er stand auf, verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als das Blut wieder durch seine Beine zu zirkulieren begann. “Kein Laut von hier, oder wir sind tot!”  
Der Junge reagierte nicht. Lyle fasste ihn an der Schulter, wollte ihn zu sich drehen, als sich die Panik des Mannes plötzlich gegen ihn richtete. Ein Blick in die starren Pupillen genügte, um zu erkennen, dass hier kein Zuspruch mehr etwas ausrichten konnte. Lyle spürte einen Schlag in die Rippen und den Griff an seinen Hals. Trotz seiner Erschöpfung setzte automatisch das langjährige Training ein, ohne Nachzudenken duckte er sich, trat gegen eines der Schienbeine seines Gegners, und nahm ihm dann den Boden unter den Füßen, indem er das andere blitzschnell zur Seite schob. Mit dem Ellbogen traf er die Schläfe und ein gezielter Schlag ließ den Körper schlaff werden, das Bewusstsein des Gegners davon driften. Schwer atmend stand Lyle auf, seine Hände zitterten, als er das Blut des Jungen, leuchtend rot, unter dessen Kopf hervor sickern sah.  
*  
Zur gleichen Zeit näherte sich ein staubiger Jeep einem abgelegenen mexikanischen Dorf, unweit des Besitzes der Rodriguez-Brüder. Sand flog in einer schmutzig gelben Wolke auf, als die Bremsen quietschten und der Wagen mit einem Ruck zum Stehen kam.  
“Antonio! Schön, dass du da bist.”  
Dean öffnete die Tür und stieg mit einem Lächeln aus.  
“Es ist immer schön, die Familie zu sehen!”  
*  
“Agent Nelson, Sie sind spät”, mahnte Carmen lächelnd, sobald sie die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. “Das ist mein Mann Fernando, er hat die Informationen, die sie wollten, bereits seit gestern Abend.”  
Dean nickte ihr dankbar zu und strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn.  
“Ich bin ein paar Umwege gefahren. Hatte ein ungutes Gefühl.”  
“Es ist besser vorsichtig zu sein, man kann nie wissen, wie sicher ein Ort ist.”  
Dean sah Fernando dankbar an und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, die dieser selbstsicher ergriff und fest drückte. Wichtig war in erster Linie sein Auftrag, er musste sicher stellen, dass die Mission nach Plan lief, dafür sorgen, dass Lyle genug Informationen gesammelt hatte, damit sie das Kartell zerschlagen konnten. Ihr Vorgesetzter hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er auf unmittelbare Ergebnisse angewiesen war. Wenn er nicht in der Lage sein sollte, die zu garantieren, wäre eventuell alles vergeblich gewesen. Das durfte Dean nicht zulassen, nicht nach all dem, was der Auftrag sie schon gekostet hatte.  
“Also, der Aufenthaltsort ist bekannt?”  
Fernando nickte.  
“Mein Informant wusste nichts genaues, aber es steht außer Frage, dass Rodriguez den Americano auf die Jagd geschickt hat.”  
Dean blickte stirnrunzelnd von der Karte, die er im Begriff war zu studieren, auf.  
“Ein Mordauftrag,” setzte Fernando hinzu. “Der oberste Berater des Polizeipräsidenten, korrupt bis ins Mark. Bisher tätig für das Sanchez-Kartell. Die Rodriguez-Brüder wollten ihn schon seit langem durch ihren Mann ersetzten. Sie kamen nur nicht an ihn heran. Er leidet unter extremem Verfolgungswahn. Kein Wunder, bei all dem, was er in den letzten zwanzig Jahren verbrochen hat.”  
“Und jetzt soll unser Mann ihn aus dem Weg räumen.”  
“Er muss, sonst fliegt er auf. Und außerdem”, Fernando rollte mit den Augen, “es wäre auch nicht gerade ein Verbrechen.”  
“Es sei denn, wir ließen es zu, dass Carlos den Posten in den Griff bekommt.”  
Fernando nickte und beugte sich über die Karte. “Mein neuester Kontakt”, er zwinkerte Dean zu, “hat sie genau hier ausgemacht. Nicht weit von hier, anscheinend lauern sie ihm in einem Versteck auf, davon ausgehend, dass er diesen Weg nehmen wird.” Er zeigte auf einen angedeuteten Pfad, der direkt in die Wüste zu führen schien. “Dort wird er vorbeikommen. Es ist der einzige Weg, der ihm übrig bleibt. Die Frage ist nur, wann das sein wird.”  
Dean kratzte sich an der Wange. “Ich verstehe.” Er faltete die Karte wieder zusammen. “Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.”  
Fernando sah ihm zweifelnd nach. “Agent Nelson, ich weiß nicht, ob es klug ist ... “  
Doch Dean war bereits in Richtung Tür unterwegs. Er drehte sich noch einmal um.  
“Ist schon in Ordnung. Wir reden noch.” Mit diesen Worten setzte er die Sonnenbrille auf, die vor den immer noch gleißenden, wenn auch orange getönten Strahlen der Abendsonne einen spärlichen, aber dankbar angenommenen Schutz boten.  
*  
Lyle hatte die Wunde so gut es ihm möglich war, versorgt. Sie war weniger gefährlich, als er im ersten Augenblick angenommen hatte. Sorgen bereitete ihm lediglich, dass der Junge sein Bewusstsein nicht wiedererlangte. Aber Atem und Puls verliefen regelmäßig, und trotz seiner zitternden Hände war es ihm gelungen, die Blutung zu stoppen. Im Grunde war er froh darüber, einen Moment Ruhe gewonnen zu haben. Er konnte nicht mehr leugnen, wie sehr er den brauchte.  
Er schloss die Augen, als das Gift in ihn eindrang, ihn überwältigte, jeden Schmerz, jede Angst, jede Unsicherheit mit sich fortspülte. In diesem Moment war ihm alles egal, in diesem Moment hätte er den Tod umarmt wie einen Liebhaber.  
Laute drangen beinahe unbemerkt an sein Ohr, er wehrte sich dagegen, weigerte sich etwas anderes wahrzunehmen, als das Rauschen, das ihn mit sich in die Ferne riss, nach der er sich sehnte.  
Der Junge bewegte sich, stöhnte, begann um sich zu schlagen. Mühsam öffnete Lyle die schweren Augenlider, beobachtete wie sein Gegenüber einen Fluch zischte, und ihn mit einem flammenden Blick bedachte. Wenigstens war er wirklich nicht ernsthaft verletzt, und wie es aussah, hatte er soeben festgestellt, dass er mit einer Hand an der Wand angebunden war.  
“Verdammter Junkie!”  
Beinahe hätte sich Lyles Gesicht in ein schiefes Lächeln verzogen, aber nur beinahe, erkannte er doch die abgrundtiefe Verachtung in diesen Worten, Verachtung, die schwerer zu ertragen war, je mehr er sie sich selbst gegenüber ebenso empfand.  
Ein Wind kam auf, er spürte ihn intuitiv, noch bevor er das Geräusch der Sandkörner, die gegen das Dach gewirbelt wurden, deuten konnte. Und noch etwas Ungewohntes versetzte seine Sinne in Alarmbereitschaft, ließ ihn in Sekundenschnelle aufspringen und zum Fenster schnellen, das zwar mit Brettern vernagelt war, aber Raum genug bot, um hinaus zu spähen.  
Der Himmel leuchtete in einer ungewohnten und unheimlichen Farbe. Die gerade noch beinahe friedliche Abendstimmung hatte sich in eine schmutzig gelbe Welt verwandelt, in der außer Staub und Sand nichts anderes mehr zu existieren schien.  
Und doch war es nicht der Wetterumschwung, der ihn alarmiert hatte. Er konnte nicht sagen woher, aber er wusste, dass sich jemand näherte, jemand, der leise und schnell genug war, um innerhalb eines Herzschlages in den Raum einzudringen, ohne dass Lyle den Luftzug der sich öffnenden und ebenso schnell wieder schließenden Tür, wahrnehmen konnte.  
Scharf sog er die Luft ein, als starke Arme ihn umfingen, ihn in die vertraute und ersehnte Umarmung zogen.  
“Dean! Warum?”  
*  
Endlich gelang es Dean, sich von Lyle zu lösen, und sei es nur, um dem ein wenig Luft zu gönnen. Doch ließ er ihn nur soweit gehen, dass sich ihre Blicke trafen und Dean sich gefangen fand in leuchtenden Augen, die im schwachen Licht des aufziehenden Gewitters in einem unnatürlichen Grün funkelten, beinahe wie Smaragde, das normalerweise vorherrschende Blau in den Hintergrund drängend.  
“Was tust du hier, Dean?” flüsterte Lyle schließlich, nachdem er sich mit einem Ruck aus dem festen Griff des Mannes befreit hatte. Der erste Anflug eines Lächelns zuckte um Deans Mundwinkel.  
“Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, und...”, er fuhr mit der Hand durch Lyles weiches Haar, das er stärker vermisst hatte, als ihm bewusst gewesen war, und umfasste zärtlich die Wange des Blonden, eine Bewegung, in die sich der jüngere Mann unmerklich schmiegte, bevor er Deans Hand mit seinen beiden ergriff und zum Mund führte. Deans Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als die Geste etwas lange Verschüttetes in seinem Inneren berührte. Er schluckte abwesend, versuchte, den Gedanken weiter zu führen.  
“Der Chef besteht auf sichtbaren Fortschritten und regelmäßigen Berichten. Er führt bereits wütende Tänze auf, in dem Bemühen die Mission zu rechtfertigen. Wenn wir ihm, und der Leitung nicht bald irgendetwas servieren können, wird er dich abziehen.”  
“Das wird er nicht!”  
Lyles Augen blitzten in purem Zorn, sandten eisblaue Strahlen in Deans dunkelbraunen Blick. Das Grün war verschwunden, ein kaltes, beinahe graues Licht ersetzte es.  
In diesem Moment peitschte ein Windstoß über die Ebene. Ohne, dass sie es gemerkt hatten, waren schwere Wolken, dunkel und drohend über ihren Köpfen aufeinander getroffen.  
Die Natur hielt für einen letzten Augenblick den Atem an, verharrte totenstill in Erwartung des bevorstehenden Unwetters.  
Und dann brach die Hölle los. Blitze zuckten, Donner grollte, Regen hämmerte auf das Dach, das gerade noch in der Hitze geglüht hatte, durchschlug die schwachen Stellen, die seiner Gewalt nicht mehr standhalten konnten. Durch die Ritze in den Wänden pfiff scharf der Wind, und die Dunkelheit fiel über sie wie ein Mantel. Doch fühlte Dean noch den Blick des Freundes auf sich, unerbittlich, hart und erfüllt von abgrundtiefer Verzweiflung.  
“Ich werde nicht gehen.” Er spürte die Worte mehr, als er sie hörte, und verstand. Lyle hatte bereits zu viel von sich aufgegeben, um jetzt einfach gehen zu können.  
Beide lösten sich aus ihrer Erstarrung, Lyle, der Dean tiefer in den Raum hineinzog und die Tür hinter ihm verriegelte, während der Sturm vergeblich gegen das brüchige Holz anheulte, und Dean, der ins Innere der Hütte stolperte, gerade noch einen Blick auf das Chaos warf, das sich draußen abspielte. Das staubige Gelb der Wüste verschmolz mit der Düsternis des Himmels, dessen Ränder in dunklem Rot glühten, während der Horizont einen bedrohlich lila Farbton annahm, der das Unwirkliche der Situation zusätzlich hervorhob.  
“Wer ist das?” keuchte Dean erschrocken, als er den gefesselten Jungen in den Schatten wahrnahm.  
“Mein Assistent”, antwortete Lyle, und Dean konnte das schiefe Lächeln beinahe spüren, das der andere ihm zuwarf.  
Irritiert beschloss er, es dabei bewenden zu lassen, wandte sich um und spähte aus einer der Ritzen in den Wänden. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht abwehren, dass mit Lyle etwas Furchtbares im Gange war, dass der sich auf eine Weise veränderte, die niemals wieder rückgängig zu machen war.  
Als sei das Unwetter, das die Hütte schüttelte, nicht schon schlimm genug, gesellte sich zu dem Tumult, den die Natur veranstaltete, ein weiteres Geräusch. Eine Bewegung im Dunkeln bewies Dean, dass Lyle das Aufheulen des Motors, der sich bemühte, ein Fahrzeug durch unwegsames Gelände zu treiben, nicht entgangen war.  
Angestrengt starrte er in die herabsinkende Finsternis, konnte nicht mehr ausmachen, als zuvor. Wenn es ein Wagen war, so musste er ohne Lichter fahren.  
Lyle, neben ihm, hantierte in unnachahmlicher Geschwindigkeit mit seinen Taschen und Stiefeln. Dean hörte das verräterische Klicken, das der Munitionsblock beim Einrasten verursachte, das Befestigen von Schalldämpfern und Entsichern der Waffen. In Sekundenschnelle war Lyle an der Tür.  
“Warte hier”, zischte er, und Dean wusste es besser, als ihm zu widersprechen.  
Das war es also. Die Tür fiel beinahe lautlos zu und das Gewitter heulte auf, als ob es ahnte, was im Gange war.  
Dean starrte das braune Holz an, und fragte sich zum ersten Mal, ob das, was er tat, einen Sinn machte, ob er irgendetwas hätte verändern, besser machen können. Er wusste, dass es darauf keine Antwort gab.  
Es kam ihm vor, als verginge eine Ewigkeit. Der Junge an der Wand rührte sich nicht. Dean checkte dessen Puls und die Atmung, befand beides für gleichmäßig und unbedenklich. Offensichtlich hatte Lyle ihn nur gründlich außer Gefecht setzen wollen.  
Das Unwetter beruhigte sich, lediglich der Regen tropfte gleichmäßig und unerbittlich auf das Dach, spielte einen endlosen Rhythmus, als wollte er niemals damit aufhören. Die Dunkelheit hatte sich in tiefe, undurchdringliche Schwärze verwandelt, war zur Nacht in der Wüste geworden.  
Dean setzte sich auf den Boden, zog die Beine an, ohne zu wissen, dass er dieselbe Position einnahm, in der Lyle so lange ausgeharrt hatte. Seine Pistole lag griffbereit, seine Augen waren auf die Tür gerichtet. Manchmal vermeinte er, die Atemzüge seines Zimmergenossen zu vernehmen, aber eigentlich war es der Regen, der ihn mit seiner Monotonie einschläferte.  
Plötzlich schreckte ihn ein Luftzug auf. Die Tür klappte zu. Ansonsten gab sie kein Geräusch von sich, kein Quietschen oder Knarzen, Lyle musste sie wohl geölt haben. Und Lyle war wieder im Raum, Dean fühlte es, auch wenn er ihn nicht sehen konnte.  
Ein Licht flammte auf, und der weiße Schein einer Petroleumlampe erhellte das Dunkel.  
“Können wir wirklich Licht machen?” fragte Dean, bevor er seine Worte überdacht hatte.  
“Jetzt schon”, lautete die knappe Antwort. “Wir sind sicher.”  
Lyle stellte die Lampe vor ihnen auf den nackten Boden, und ließ sich dann neben Dean sinken.  
Dean spürte ihn zittern. Er braucht nicht zu fragen, was geschehen war. Aus Lyles Haaren und Kleidern sickerten Wassertropfen, doch anscheinend hatte der nicht vor, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.  
“Lyle”, fragte Dean leise. “Lyle, du frierst.”  
“Ich weiß”, murmelte der andere abwesend. “Immer.”  
Dean nickte und legte vorsichtig und langsam, als wollte er ihn nicht erschrecken, seinen Arm um Lyle und zog ihn schließlich an sich, ungeachtet dessen, dass er nun selbst nass wurde.  
Lyle schmiegte sich an Dean, umklammerte ihn bebend, als könnte der Freund ihn beschützen, ihn vor Schlimmerem bewahren, als dem, was ihm bereits widerfahren war.  
“Mir ist kalt”, flüsterte er, die Augen fest geschlossen. Deans Arme umschlangen ihn, seine Lippen begannen, das feuchte Gesicht zu küssen, erkannten die Feuchtigkeit nicht nur als Regen, sondern auch als salzige Tränen. Entschlossen strich Dean Lyles beinahe noch triefendes Haar zurück, und begann, ihn langsam und liebevoll von der nassen Kleidung zu befreien. Das dünne Hemd klebte an Lyle, als Dean es behutsam aufknöpfte. Er zog den anderen näher und wand dessen, in dieser Beleuchtung beinahe weiß, wenn nicht sogar farblos wirkenden Arme, aus den engen Ärmeln. Lyle zitterte wieder, und Dean stoppte für einen Moment, um dessen Brust mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken, um dessen Rücken zu streicheln. Lyle ließ seinen Kopf auf Deans Schulter sinken, und seufzte leise.  
“Du solltest nicht.”  
“Ist schon in Ordnung.” Dean umfasste Lyles Gesicht und sah ihm lange in die Augen. “Ich passe auf.”  
Mit geschickten Griffen befreite Dean den Freund aus seinen Beinkleidern und verschlang dessen Mund in einem hungrigen Kuss. Lippen, Zungen trafen sich, tanzten einen wilden, beinahe brutalen Tanz, während Deans heiße Finger über die kalte Haut des Jüngeren glitten, ihr Feuer dessen zögerndes Glimmen zu entfachen suchten.  
Lyle seufzte, als die erfahrenen Hände den Ort zwischen seinen Beinen fanden, der sich nach ihnen sehnte, als der unersättlich scheinende Mund von seiner Wange bis zu seinem Hals wanderte, zärtlich und doch fordernd an dem Ohrläppchen saugte, und die empfindliche Haut bedeckte. Das Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, Blut brannte wie flüssige Flammen in seinen Adern, raste zu den Stellen, die Dean berührte, die er mit Lippen und Händen erhitzte.  
Mit einer Kraft, die den Dunkelhaarigen immer noch in Erstaunen versetzte, zog Lyle ihn zu sich hinunter und presste ihn an sich, bis er dessen Gewicht schwer auf sich ruhen fühlte.  
Dean suchte mit geschlossenen Augen und bis ins Unerträgliche anwachsendem Verlangen erneut den fein geschwungen Mund, verschloss ihm mit einem Seufzer, und raubte Lyle ohne Zögern den Atem. Seine linke Hand vergrub sich in den weichen, blonden Haaren, die rechte knetete Lyles Hüften, die bereits begannen, zu zucken und sich unter dem Größeren zu winden. Dean erwiderte die Bewegung, erzwang die Oberhand, setzte einen Rhythmus, der ihn in Ekstase zu versetzen drohte. Er riss sich los, rang nach Atem. Auch Lyle atmete schwer, richtete den Blick auf Dean und versuchte, ihn wieder an sich zu ziehen.  
“Warte”, zischte Dean, die Stimme heiser vor unterdrückter Leidenschaft. Das Bild des Mannes unter ihm, dessen Augen sich in seine bohrten, dessen Körper nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie, wäre beinahe zu viel für ihn geworden. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen ergriff er das Kondom aus seiner Hosentasche, entledigte sich seiner Jeans, riss die Verpackung mit den Zähnen auf und streifte die Hülle eilig über sein schmerzhaft hartes Glied. Lyles kühle Finger halfen ihm, ließen ihn erschauern und entlockten ihm gleichzeitig ein ersticktes Stöhnen, als sie ihm den Weg zeigten, bis er sein Ziel fand. Ein scharfer Luftzug war das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass Lyle sein Eindringen bemerkte, dass das Fehlen von Gleitmittel Schmerz hervorrief. Vorsichtig begann Dean sich zu bewegen, wissend, dass er sich nicht lange würde zurückhalten können.  
Lyle biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schlang die Beine um den Freund und begegnete den Stößen, als könnte es ihm gelingen mit dem anderen eins zu werden, wenn er ihn nur tief genug in sich aufnähme.  
Die Augen zusammengepresst öffnete sich sein Mund zu einem stummen Schrei, als Dean schneller und härter zustieß, den Kopf in den Nacken warf und die Welt von einem Feuerwerk explodierender Sterne erleuchtet wurde. Deans Keuchen erfüllte den Raum, als er über Lyle zusammensackte, seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des schmalen Mannes senkte, der sich in den dunklen Locken festkrallte.  
“Ich habe dich vermisst.” Die Worte entkamen ihm, noch ehe er sie aufhalten konnte, wanderten durch Dunkelheit und Leere, verschmolzen mit dem eintönigen Tropfen des Regens bis sie vergingen. Lyle drehte den Kopf zur Seite, starrte blind auf die raue Wand.  
“Ich weiß.”  
*  
Lyle versteifte sich im Schlaf, erstarrte, sein Atem setzte aus.  
Dean, der, auf einen Ellbogen gestützt, den Streifen Mondlicht betrachtete, der den Geliebten in einen silbernen Schein hüllte, hielt seinerseits den Atem an, und ließ ihn erst wieder ruhig fließen, als die flache Brust wieder begann, sich regelmäßig zu heben und zu senken.  
Das Gewitter hatte sich verzogen und einer unwirklichen Helligkeit Platz gemacht, die durch jeden Spalt der schäbigen Wände drang.  
Dean strich mit einer Hand federleicht über das goldene Brusthaar und rief sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, was dieses unter der weißen Haut pochende Herz bereits überstanden hatte, ohne aufgeben zu wollen. Kein Wunder, dass es müde war, manchmal einfach nur eine Pause einlegen wollte. Wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment.  
Selbst für den Fall, dass Lyle kein derart aufreibendes Leben führen würde, so hatte er doch ein Alter erreicht, in dem dieser lebensnotwendige Muskel nicht selten Gefahr lief, Beschwerden anzumelden. Und Dean ahnte, dass ihm nur ein Bruchteil der Qualen bekannt sein durfte, die Lyle seinem eigenen Körper zufügte.  
Als habe der seine Besorgnis gespürt, zuckte Lyle einmal und riss sofort die silberblau leuchtenden Augen auf, deren verwirrter Ausdruck nur einen Moment anhielt, für jemanden, der ihn nicht kannte, kaum bemerkbar.  
“Wie lange?” flüsterte er. Dean schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.  
“Nur ein paar Minuten. Aber das Unwetter ist vorübergezogen.”  
Eine wirklich unnötige Bemerkung, dachte er bei sich, doch hatte er dem Bedürfnis nicht widerstehen können, etwas Neutrales zu sagen. Dean wusste, wie sehr Lyle es hasste, im Schlaf beobachtet zu werden. In einem Augenblick der Wehrlosigkeit einem anderen Menschen ausgeliefert zu sein, entsprach für ihn dem absoluten Verlust jeder Kontrolle. Auch ohne, dass Lyle jemals ein Wort zu diesem Thema verloren hatte, bedurfte es keiner großen Menschenkenntnis, um die Zeichen richtig zu deuten.  
*  
“Verdammt”, stöhnte eine Stimme im Hintergrund, ließ beide Männer gleichzeitig erstarren, während sich ihre Blicke trafen. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie ihren gefesselten Mitbewohner vollkommen vergessen hatten? Dean griff nach seinem Hemd und reichte Lyle, der bereits dabei war in seine ausgebeulten Jeans zu steigen, gleichzeitig das Seinige herüber.  
Als erster angezogen untersuchte Lyle mit geübten Griffen die Wunde des fluchenden Jungen.  
“Alles bestens”, versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen, ein Versuch der fehlschlug, da der sich wütend von ihm abwand und an seinen Fesseln zerrte, um sein Unbehagen auszudrücken. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Lyle nun als Feind betrachtete, als jemanden, der eine Bedrohung darstellte und gleichzeitig seine Verachtung verdiente. Er spuckte vor ihm aus und fluchte wieder.  
“War es wirklich notwendig ihn so zuzurichten?” fragte Dean zweifelnd, doch Lyles Reaktion bewies rasch, dass er die Frage besser zurückgehalten hätte. Der blonde Mann fuhr herum,und blitzte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an, die eine Wut zurückhielten, die der des Jungen in nichts nachstand. Er ging auf Dean zu, der für eine Sekunde daran dachte zurückzuweichen, doch dann unmittelbar vor Lyle stehen blieb. Der senkte den Blick zu Boden, atmete langsam aus und rieb die Finger der linken Hand nervös aneinander.  
“Du weißt nicht, wovon du redest”, sagte er schließlich leise, hob den Kopf wieder, um Dean anzusehen. “Du solltest jetzt gehen. Es ist Zeit.”  
Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, dunkel und unheilvoll, dehnte die Leere, steigerte die Hilflosigkeit ins Unermessliche.  
Dean wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte, ob es überhaupt etwas gab, das er erwidern konnte. Er fühlte den Wall, den Lyle um sich gezogen hatte, die Mauern, die er nur kurz eingerissen hatte, und die sich nun wie ein undurchdringliches Hindernis auftürmten, eine uneinnehmbare Festung, die den Teil von Lyle sicher verschloss, den Dean versuchte zu erreichen. Ob es ihm gelang oder nicht, den Kampf gab er nicht auf, gäbe ihn auch in Zukunft niemals auf, nicht solange, wie Lyle ihn brauchte, wie der ihm, und sei es auch nur für einen Augenblick, Zutritt zu seinem Inneren, zu seinen Gefühlen, zu seiner Verzweiflung gewährte.  
Diese Momente waren kostbar. Lyle bauchte sie, ebenso wie Dean, ersehnte sie, verlangte danach, und wusste doch, wann dieser Wunsch zum Scheitern verurteilt war.  
Jede Faser seines Körpers wehrte sich dagegen zu gehen, dagegen, Lyle alleine hier zurück zu lassen, und doch wusste Dean nicht, was er tun sollte.  
“Komm mit mir, Lyle,” brachte er schließlich gepresst hervor. “Es ist genug. Das alles ist es nicht wert.” Er stockte, als er Lyles Augen, die sich mitleidlos in seine bohrten mehr spürte, als dass er sie sah.  
“Wir finden einen Ausweg. Es wird einen geben. Rodriguez...”  
Es gelang Dean, Lyles Blick standzuhalten, bis der zu flackern begann, ihm auswich, und sich auf einen Punkt neben Dean, an der Wand richtete.  
“Bitte, Dean, geh!”  
Es war mehr ein Flehen, als eine Bitte, und Dean fühlte, wie dünn das Eis war, auf dem sie sich bewegten, eine zerbrechliche Schicht, nur noch durch ihrer beider Willensstärke in der Lage, sie von den alles verschlingenden Tiefen des dunklen Wassers zu trennen, durchzogen von Spalten und Rissen, durch die das Grauen der Vernichtung nach oben quoll.  
“Nun geh schon”, zischte unerwartet eine heisere Stimme. “Geh schon, du miese Schwuchtel, damit dein Junkie-Freund sich einen Schuss setzen kann.”  
Lyle fuhr herum. Es sah aus, als wollte er sich auf den Gefangenen stürzen, doch hielt er inmitten der Bewegung inne, gefror zur Statue.  
“Du solltest wirklich gehen!” Seine Stimme glich einem Krächzen, rau und brüchig, dem Geräusch, das nur ein Mensch verursachen konnte, der am Rande des Abgrundes stand.  
Dean starrte auf den ihm zugewandten, gekrümmten Rücken, die abfallenden Schultern, den gesenkten Kopf, die Hände, die regungslos zu beiden Seiten des Körpers herabhingen. Regungslos und doch angespannt, als wüssten sie, welche unabwendbare Aufgabe ihnen bevorstand, welch grausame Pflicht sie noch zu erfüllen hatten.  
Dean rang nach Luft. Auf einmal konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen, diese Enge, diese Hütte, diesen Geruch nach Tod und Blut.  
Er hatte verloren, hatte schon vor sehr langer Zeit verloren.  
Hastig drehte er sich um, stolperte auf dem Weg zur Tür, riss den Riegel auf, und floh, ohne eine weiteres Wort, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen nach draußen.  
Die Kälte schlug ihm entgegen, zerrte an seinen Kleidern, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, und er wusste nur, dass er fort musste, weit fort, und das so schnell wie möglich.  
Er würde auch Fernando und seine Frau abziehen, die beiden hatten hier nichts zu suchen, niemand sollte hier sein müssen.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er den Schuss hörte, einen einzigen Schuss, gedämpft durch den Aufsatz, der das Geräusch verschleiern sollte, doch dem es nicht gelang, es vollständig zu ersticken, und er lief, lief schneller, rannte, floh von diesem Ort, über den er niemals zu irgendjemandem sprechen würde, über den er den Mantel des Schweigens gleiten ließ, erstickend und undurchdringlich.  
*  
Lyle sank in sich zusammen, umfasste seine Knie mit zitternden Händen, versuchte ruhig zu atmen und konnte die Schauer doch nicht unterdrücken, die ihn erschütterten.  
War er das nun? Ein Junkie, ein Mörder, ein kaltblütiger Killer, ein Mann, der zu all den Verbrechen fähig war, aufgrund derer er andere verfolgte und hinrichtete?  
Es gab darauf nur eine Antwort, und nur einen Weg, um diese Antwort zu ertragen.  
Mit bebenden Fingern griff er nach der einzigen Substanz auf der Erde, die ihm Erlösung brachte. Noch zwei Tage, und Carlos holte ihn ab, nur zwei Tage, bis dieser Albtraum durch einen anderen ersetzt werden werde.

 

Rachsucht

 

Johannes war tot. Daran hatte es keinen Zweifel gegeben. Und doch…  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Erik auf den Monitor.  
Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Johannes war gestorben, er selbst Zeuge gewesen.  
Welche absurde Laune des Schicksals konnte es sein, die ihm diesen absurden Streich spielte?  
Sein Stuhl kippte, fiel mit einem Poltern zu Boden, als Erik sich hoch kämpfte, die Hand vor den Mund gepresst hinaus stolperte, vorbei an den unzähligen, summenden Maschinen, den geschäftigen Menschen, dem Einsatzbüro, desgleichen er niemals wieder von innen hatte sehen wollen.  
Johannes lebendig.  
Und nicht nur das. Johannes war zum Feind geworden, zu einem erbarmungslosen Gegner, der über Leichen ging, der nichts und niemanden verschonte, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Ein Wahnsinniger, der rücksichtslos tötete, der unschuldige Menschen bedrohte. Einst sein Freund hatte er nun den Verstand verloren, erpresste, forderte, tötete ohne Erbarmen.  
Erik sank erschlagen gegen die Wand.  
Doch nicht Johannes, nicht der Johannes, den er gekannt hatte, nicht der Johannes, mit dem er Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte.  
Eine Hand legte sich bleiern über seine Finger, über seinen Mund, ein dumpfer Schlag traf Eriks Hinterkopf, schickte ihn auf eine Reise in die Vergessenheit.  
Als er wieder erwachte dröhnte sein Kopf, verschwamm ihm die Sicht vor den tränenden Augen.  
Erik stöhnte, versuchte sich zu bewegen, jedoch vergeblich. Er lag auf dem Bauch, Beine und Arme gespreizt und seitlich an den Pfosten eines metallenen Bettrahmens befestigt.  
Harte Fesseln bissen sich in Hand-und Fußgelenke, Feuchtigkeit sickerte in sein Haar.  
Er blinzelte mühsam, bemühte sich, Umrisse seiner Umgebung wahrzunehmen.  
Langsam, doch stetig drang Helligkeit in sein Blickfeld, blitzte schmerzhaft in sein Unterbewusstsein.  
Dunkle, harte Augen bohrten sich in seine. Johannes stand vor ihm, über ihm.  
“Mich wiederzusehen hättest du wohl nicht erwartet, Erik.”  
Der Blonde zuckte, versuchte die brennende Qual zu unterdrücken, welche von der gleißenden Neonröhre aus seinen schmerzenden Schädel malträtierte.  
“Du lebst”, flüsterte er schließlich heiser.  
“Oh ja. Ich lebe.”  
Mit einem grässlichen Lachen warf Johannes seinen Kopf in den Nacken.  
“Als ob du das nicht gewusst hättest, du, der du mich in meinem Elend zurückgelassen, der mich wieder und wieder verraten und verkauft hat...”  
“Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan”, stammelte Erik.  
“Ich dachte du seist gestorben ... ich, ich habe um dich geweint ...”  
“Das hast du sicher.”  
Johannes grinste spöttisch.  
“Niemand weiß so gut wie ich, welch ein perfekter Schauspieler du bist, welch eine Gabe du besitzt, wenn es darum geht, deine Umgebung zu täuschen. Du gehst darin so weit, dass du sogar imstande bist, dich selbst zu täuschen.”  
Er lehnte sich vertraulich näher.  
“Jedoch ... dieses Mal bin ich dir einen Schritt voraus, Erik. Dieses Mal bin ich am Zug.”  
“Ich wollte dir nie ... ich habe nie ...”  
“Natürlich nicht.”  
Sanft und zugleich bedrohlich klang die dunkle Stimme.  
“Du wolltest nie etwas Böses, das Böse folgt dir lediglich auf Schritt und Tritt.”  
Unerträglich langsam erhob sich Johannes wieder, streckte sich hinauf zur Decke.  
“Damit hat es jetzt ein Ende, mein Freund. Du bist am Ende, das schwöre ich bei all den Teufeln, denen ich mein Leben verpfändet habe.”  
“Johannes!”  
“Ich will Rache, Erik, simple, gnadenlose Rache, ohne Ausflüchte. Du bist es, der die Vernichtung unserer Einheit, den Tod von unzähligen Kollegen auf dem Gewissen hat. Du hast den Einsatz geleitet und uns alle ins Verderben geführt. Du warst es, der mein Leben wieder und wieder in Tiefen stürzte, von denen ich nicht einmal ahnen konnte, dass sie existieren. Du bist der Satan, der auf Erden wandelt, der Antichrist, der von ihrem Angesicht getilgt werden muss, koste es was es wolle.”  
“Johannes!” Leise, beschwörend erklangen Eriks Worte.  
“Komm zu dir. Überdenke, was du tust.”  
Er zog an seinen Stricken, überprüfte deren Festigkeit. Kalte Luft strich über seinen nackten Körper, verursachte Gänsehaut.  
“Überdenke, was du bereits getan hast, wen du im Begriff bist, büßen zu lassen, für das, wovon du glaubst, dass man es dir angetan hat.”  
“Welch schöne Worte, Erik. Jedoch nichts als schöne Worte. Und doch werde ich nicht auf sie hereinfallen, nicht wieder.”  
Der Dunkelhaarige griff in seine Jacke, zog eine großkalibrige, funkelnde Waffe daraus hervor, hielt sie Erik an die Schläfe.  
“Ich werde dir dein Gehirn herausblasen, Erik. Es wird sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen verteilen, nichts wird von dir übrig bleiben, denn eine blutige, stinkende, faulende Masse.”  
“Bitte, Johannes...”  
“Doch nicht allein das. Zuvor werde ich dir noch die Schmerzen zufügen, die du mich hast erdulden lassen.”  
Er grinste schief. Ein trockenes Lachen entfuhr den schmalen Lippen.  
“Um Erlösung wirst du flehen im Angesicht der gerechten Strafe, die dich erwartet. Dein Hochmut, deine Selbstgerechtigkeit werden dich hinab stoßen in das Reich der Finsternis, das du mir auf Erden beschert hast. In deine Glieder stoße ich dir klaffende Wunden, durchlöchert werden sie sein, wie einst die Glieder unseres Erlösers es am Kreuze waren. Nur, dass deiner nicht das Himmelreich wartet. Nur, dass du geradewegs in die Tiefen der Hölle fahren und dort bis zum Ende aller Tage im Fegefeuer brennen wirst.”  
Johannes lachte hohl.  
“Du wirst schreien vor Schmerz, insbesondere, wenn ich ... gerade wenn ich erst ...”  
Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Maske schauerlicher Unmenschlichkeit.  
Er trat neben Erik und ließ die Waffe über den Rücken des gefesselten Mannes gleiten, über die Innenseite der muskulösen Schenkel, pausierte, und strich dann mit ihr über den bloßen Spalt.  
“Irgendeine Idee wie sich das anfühlt, Erik? Ich wette nicht. Ich wette, so hoch hat dich noch niemand singen hören ...”  
Seine dunklen Augen brannten im Feuer unauslöschlichen Hasses, abgrundtiefer Verblendung.  
Eine raue Hand wanderte Eriks Wirbelsäule hinab, fühlte Muskeln, die unter der Berührung zuckten. „Weißt du noch? Damals, wir beide? Ich dachte wirklich, es sei mehr.“  
Johannes lachte bitter. „Ich hätte es ahnen können. Mein Fehler.“  
Rasch erhob er sich, doch nur, um in das Gestell und zwischen Eriks Beine zu treten. Der drehte nervös den Kopf, versuchte über seine Schulter zu sehen und sog hörbar den Atem ein, als er einen Blick auf Johannes erhaschte, der seine Hose aufknöpfte und den Reißverschluss herunterzog.  
„Was hast du vor?“, fragte Erik erstickt.  
„Nichts, was dir neu wäre“, antwortete Johannes höhnisch. „Reine Neugierde meinerseits. Ich frage mich, ob du noch immer jederzeit bereit bist, für mich die Beine breit zu machen.“  
Er lachte wieder, ein krankes, gemeines Geräusch. „Dabei brauchst du das gar nicht. Diesmal habe ich selbst dafür gesorgt.“  
Erik spürte den Luftzug, als der andere sich zwischen seine Beine kniete. Dessen Finger suchten den Eingang, stießen unbarmherzig zu. Erik konnte das Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. Zu lange war es her.  
Johannes‘ Atem ging schneller. „Wie ich dich in Erinnerung hatte.“  
Die Waffe streifte Eriks Hüfte und Johannes‘ Mund näherte sich Eriks Ohr. „Ich könnte dich mit ihr ficken“, flüsterte er. „Bis du schreist und blutest.“ Er presste den harten Lauf gegen Eriks Öffnung und der hielt den Atem an und schloss die Augen gegen den Schmerz.  
Johannes lachte. „Aber dafür haben wir noch später Zeit“, wisperte er heiser. „Ich will dich intakt.“  
Die Waffe wanderte Eriks Seite hoch und richtete sich gegen dessen Schläfe.  
„Keine Dummheiten“, befahl Johannes, als er die Fesseln, die Eriks Knöchel hielten, durchschnitt.  
Eriks Beine kribbelten, doch ließ Johannes ihm keine Zeit, sich an die Veränderung zu gewöhnen, als er dessen Hüften anhob. Ein Hieb gegen Eriks Ohr verursachte einen scharfen Schmerz, doch sorgte zugleich dafür, dass der unsicheren Halt auf seinen Knien suchte, die Haut seiner Handgelenke gegen die Fesseln rieb, während er instinktiv versuchte, sich loszureißen.  
Johannes keuchte, als er sich über ihn schob, den Arm, der die Waffe hielt, um Eriks Hals presste und ihm zugleich die Luftzufuhr erschwerte. Eriks Atem rasselte und ihm wurde schwindelig. Doch all das verschwand, als er Johannes‘ Finger und dann dessen Schwanz an seinem Eingang spürte. Mit einem kräftigen Stoß drang der unvorbereitet in die enge Höhle, verursachte einen brennenden Schmerz.  
„Ja“, keuchte Johannes. „Das ist es.“ Zähne bohrten sich in Eriks Schulter, als er sich tiefer bohrte und sofort mit harten Stößen begann.  
Er löste seinen Arm von Eriks Hals und richtete sich auf, umklammerte stattdessen mit der freien Hand Eriks Hüften, hielt sie fest, während er weiter in den anderen hämmerte. Die Waffe rieb gegen Eriks Beckenknochen, als Johannes dessen Unterleib höher zog, dessen Beine weiter auseinanderschob, um sich tiefer in seinem Opfer zu versenken. Er warf seinen Kopf zurück, als er erneut grausam eindrang, in Erik verharrte, mit schnappenden Bewegungen seiner Hüften kam, heißen Samen in den anderen füllte. Er entzog sich keuchend, doch nur, um seinen Penis mit der Waffe zu ersetzen, die in die geweitete Öffnung zu schieben und lachend einen Rhythmus zu beginnen. Ihr Lauf glitt auf dem Samen tiefer und Johannes lauschte auf das schmerzerfüllte Wimmern, das Erik nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
„War es das wert?“ Johannes griff in Eriks Haar und zerrte dessen Kopf zurück. „All die Lügen, der Verrat? Es ist an der Zeit zu bezahlen.“  
„Schieß doch“, keuchte Erik. „Bring es zu Ende.“  
Johannes schob den Lauf der Waffe tiefer und Eriks Lippen entrang sich ein Schrei.  
„Nicht doch.“ Der Dunkelhaarige zog die Pistole grob zurück, beugte sich vor, um die blutverschmierte Waffe Erik zwischen die Zähne zu rammen. „Ich habe noch viel vor mit dir, bevor du dich für immer ausruhen darfst.“  
Erik würgte und Johannes lachte. Doch das Gelächter erstarb, als Erik sich unerwartet schnell in der Hüfte drehte, und den anderen zur Seite stieß. Der verlor nur für einen Moment das Gleichgewicht, doch der reichte aus, als Erik seine Beine wie einen Schraubstock um die Oberschenkel des Größeren schlang und den zu Boden warf.  
Ein scharfes Krachen, ein hartes Poltern.  
Der Augenblick reichte aus.  
Stricke sanken zu Boden, ein Jaulen ertönte, als die Waffe ihrem Besitzer entrungen wurde.  
Eriks Ellbogen bohrte sich zwischen die Schultern des anderen, als er den unter sich fixierte, und sich selbst aufrichtete. Johannes stieß einen Jammerlaut aus, als Erik sein Gewicht verlagerte, so dass Johannes‘ Glied gegen den Boden gequetscht wurde.  
Doch dann erstarb der Laut in einem Krächzen, brach, abgewürgt, noch während seiner Entstehung.  
Ein einziger Schuss hatte ausgereicht, das Leben des Mannes auszulöschen, endgültig, für immer auszulöschen.  
Erik blickte auf den zusammengesunkenen Körper, wischte sich die blutigen Hände an dessen Hemd ab, leckte über die scharfen Kanten der Zähne, die ihm die Waffe ausgeschlagen und abgebrochen hatte.  
Niemand durfte es wagen, ihn so zu behandeln.  
Niemand ihn jemals wieder auf diese Weise bedrohen und benutzen, das hatte er sich vor langer Zeit geschworen. Kein Mensch auf dieser Erde.  
Sollte es doch jemand wagen, so würde er wie dieser Fremde enden, der einst sein Freund, sein Geliebter gewesen war. Sollte jemand wahnsinnig genug sein, so würde Eriks Rache ihn, ohne zu zögern, zerschmettern. 

 

Körper

 

Es war einfacher als angenommen. Ismael ließ sich von seinem Instinkt leiten und von Leon, der ihm keine Zeit gewährte, darüber nachzudenken, was sie taten. Ismaels Lippen verharrten in der sanften Kurve zwischen Leons Hals und Nacken, saugten sich an der Haut fest, als Leons Finger zwischen ihre Körper glitten und die Knöpfe seines Hemdes öffneten. Ismael versuchte, es ihm gleichzutun, doch seine eigenen Hände waren nicht imstande, eine koordinierte Bewegung auszuführen. Schon gar nicht, als Leon damit begann, an Ismaels Hosenbund zu nesteln, als er mit bemerkenswerter Schnelligkeit den Verschluss öffnete.  
Ein unverständlicher Laut entfuhr Ismaels Mund, als Leon sein Glied umfasste. Er wollte fragen, sich vergewissern, ob es dem Jüngeren wirklich recht war, doch dessen erfahrene Handgriffe vertrieben jeden klaren Gedanken aus Ismaels Kopf.  
„Verdammt.“ Als Ismael wieder zu Atem kam, sah er frustriert auf die Bescherung, die er angerichtet hatte, dann auf Leon, der ihn frech anlächelte, seinen Kopf schief legte und ihm dann einen schnellen Kuss auf sein Kinn gab. „Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass es schon eine Weile her ist“, flüsterte er in Ismaels Ohr. Dieser brummte protestierend, doch ohne wirkliche Überzeugung in seinen Protest zu legen. Er seufzte, als Leon sich an ihn schmiegte und an seinem Ohr leckte.  
„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Ismael heiser und auf einmal wieder verunsichert.  
„Keine Sorge“, flüsterte Leon. „Ich komme schon zurecht.“ Und ehe Ismael sich versah, lag er auf dem Rücken, sein Kopf auf der Seitenlehne der Couch in einem unbequemen Winkel. Doch das spielte keine Rolle, als Leon sich auf ihn legte, bis Ismael schwor, dass sie sich überall berührten, wo es nur möglich war. Sein Rücken bog sich und sein Kopf sank tiefer über die Lehne hinaus, als Leon mit seinem Tanz begann. Ismael fühlte die immer noch von Jeansstoff bedeckte Härte, die gegen seine sensibilisierte Haut rieb. Er keuchte auf, und doch dauerte es kaum einen Augenblick, bevor Leon sich versteifte und gleich darauf auf ihn niedersank, seine Lippen gegen Ismaels Hals gepresst. Der zog den Jüngeren an sich und unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Das war’s?“, fragte er als der Schwindel nach ließ und er sich in der Lage fühlte, mit seinen Händen Kreise auf Leons Rücken zu malen. Er fühlte Wirbelsäule, Knochen und Schulterblätter, spürte, wie die Spannung aus Leons Muskeln entwich, lauschte darauf, wie dieser ruhig gegen seinen Hals atmete. Und er war sicher zu bemerken, wie Leons Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen.  
„Was hast du erwartet?“, flüsterte Leon schließlich und ließ seine Finger durch Ismaels Haar gleiten.  
Ismael atmete aus. „Ich weiß nicht“, überlegte er. „Etwas, das vielleicht weniger normal ist … mir nicht so … so natürlich vorkommt.“  
Leon strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „So etwas gibt es auch“, murmelte er. „Mach dir da keine Sorgen.“  
Ismael schüttelte den Kopf. Dann ließ er Leon los und stützte sich auf den Ellbogen auf. Leon rollte sich zur Seite und Ismael bemerkte den unglücklichen Blick, den der Junge auf den dunklen Fleck warf, der seine Hose zierte. Ismael setzte sich auf und zog Leon an seine Seite, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, seine eigene Kleidung zu richten. Er presste seine Lippen in Leons Haar, das seinen gepflegten Eindruck inzwischen eingebüßt hatte und lauschte auf den zufriedenen Seufzer des Jüngeren. „Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt“, flüsterte er. Leons Hand spielte mit Ismaels Hemdstoff, wanderte dann höher, strich über sein Schlüsselbein bis sie sein Haar kitzelte.  
„Danke“, hauchte er so leise, dass Ismael das Wort mehr erahnte, als dass er es wirklich hörte.  
Er schloss die Augen und fühlte für einen Augenblick nichts außer der bleiernen Schwere seiner Glieder. Und Zufriedenheit. 

 

Wald

 

Am Zelt angekommen, verlor keiner von ihnen Zeit. Sie lachten, als sie in ihrer Eile, hinein zu schlüpfen, beinahe übereinander fielen. Als keiner von ihnen sich schnell genug von seiner Kleidung befreien konnte.  
Die Stille des Abends wurde von keinem Lebewesen unterbrochen. Dämmerung hatte sich bereits über den fast verlassenen Zeltplatz gesenkt. Nur Insekten und gelegentlich ein Vogel unterbrachen die Ruhe.  
Und innerhalb des Zeltes küsste Leon die Narbe an Ismaels Seite. Er folgte der gerade vollständig abgeheilten Spur mit seiner Zunge, leckte den salzigen Geschmack der Haut, kitzelte das junge Narbengewebe, bis Ismael sich aufbäumte, bis er nach ihm griff und ihn auf seinen Rücken warf, mitten in die beiden Schlafsäcke, die unordentlich übereinander gelegt eine unebene Oberfläche ergaben. Ismael küsste nun seinerseits Leons Hals, während seine Hände tiefer wanderten. „Willst du?“, flüsterte er heiser.  
Leon deutete sein Nicken nur an, da griff Ismael bereits in die Seitentasche seines Rucksackes. Leon half ihm, als er die Tube Gleitcreme öffnete, nippte kurz an Ismaels Ohrläppchen und bewegte dann auffordernd sein Becken. Ismael biss sich auf die Lippen, als er mit seinen Fingern zwischen Leons Beine glitt, der diese mit einem Seufzer auseinanderfallen ließ. Als Ismael ihn wieder küsste und gleichzeitig mit einem Finger eindrang, stieß er einen wehmütigen Laut aus, so dass Ismael zurückzuckte und sich aufrichtete. „Wir müssen das nicht tun“, sagte er heiser. „Wir können so vieles machen. Wir können …“  
Leon schüttelte heftig den Kopf und zog Ismael zu sich hinunter. „Doch“, antwortete er. „Ich will es. Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich es hier will. Ohne … ohne …“ Er stockte und seufzte wieder, als Ismaels Finger erneut in ihn eindrang. Nur ein Stückchen, nur bis zum ersten Gelenk.  
„Ohne Mauern, Wände und ein Dach“, flüsterte Ismael. „Ich weiß.“ Er küsste Leon wieder, fühlte wie sein Penis zuckte, nach Erleichterung verlangte. Er war schmerzhaft hart. Nur Leons Anblick genügte, seine Berührung, seine Küsse führten zu einer sofortigen Reaktion und Ismael wusste nicht, wie lange er aushalten konnte. Beinahe wünschte er, sie entschieden sich dafür, wie sonst auch vorzugehen, sich mit Lippen und Händen zu liebkosen. Oder sich ineinander verschlungen einem Rhythmus hinzugeben, Reibung zu erzeugen, bis einer von ihnen es nicht mehr aushielt und sich zuerst ergoss.  
Doch nicht an diesem Abend. Es war die letzte Hürde, hatte Leon beschlossen, eine Herausforderung, der er sich stellen wollte. Und Ismael war bis jetzt noch nicht in der Lage gewesen, sich selbst einzugestehen, wie sehr er sich den letzten, ultimativen Akt ersehnte. Bis zu diesem Augenblick, in dem sein Glied nach Erlösung schrie, mehr, stärker, als er sich erinnern konnte, jemals von Sehnsucht gequält worden zu sein.  
Er fuhr mit seiner linken Hand über Leons Brust, neckte die bereits gehärteten Brustwarzen. Leons Kopf sank zurück und er offenbarte seinen Hals, dem Ismael nicht wiederstand. Er presste seine Lippen gegen die sanfte Haut, während er diesmal zwei Finger in Leon eindringen ließ. Ismael massierte vorsichtig den Muskel, begann mit einer regelmäßigen Bewegung, die Leon ein Stöhnen entlockte.  
„Ist es so gut?“, flüsterte er und Leon seufzte als Antwort. Ismael begann schneller zuzustoßen. Er bewegte seine Finger nun tiefer, spreizte sie, massierte Leon von innen.  
„Bitte“, brachte dieser hervor und bewegte seinen Unterleib den eindringenden Fingern entgegen, versuchte, sie tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Ismael schluckte. „Bist du soweit?“, fragte er leise und Leon nickte wieder. Es dauerte viel zu lange, bis es ihm gelungen war, das Kondom überzustreifen, und er sah, wie Leon sein eigenes steifes Glied umfing und heftig massierte.  
„Geduld“, flüsterte er, spreizte Leons Beine noch ein wenig, hob dann nach kurzem Zögern eines an, und legte es sich über die Schulter. Sein Penis berührte die pulsierende Öffnung, und Leon stöhnte. Mit einem entschlossenen Stoß führte Ismael den Kopf seines Gliedes in Leon ein, der heftig atmete. „Mehr“, keuchte er dann. „Ismael.“ Und mehr Aufforderung benötigte Ismael nicht. Sein Vorhaben, sich zurückzuhalten, stellte sich als unmöglich heraus, als er seinen Penis in der Enge des Körpers seines Geliebten versenkte. Er keuchte und verharrte, wartete darauf, dass Leon sich seiner Größe anpasste. Es dauerte nicht lange und Leons Becken zuckte mit unkoordiniert hektisch. Ismael lachte leise. „So ungeduldig?“  
„Du machst dir keine Vorstellung“, seufzte Leon. „Halte dich nur nicht zurück. Ich will das mehr als alles andere.“  
„Sag es nochmal“, verlangte Ismael, als er sich langsam der Enge entzog.  
„Ich will dich“, keuchte Leon. „Jetzt sofort.“  
Ismael packte Leons Hüften und stieß erneut in ihn hinein. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig“, brachte er hervor, bevor er sein Tempo beschleunigte. „Du bist … perfekt.“  
Sein Becken bewegte sich auf Autopilot, seine Hände krallten sich in Leons Haut. Schweiß brach ihm aus, als er wieder und wieder seine Länge in Leon begrub, der sich ihm entgegen bäumte. Schneller fuhr Ismael in den engen Kanal, tiefer und wilder bis Leon unter ihm erstarrte. Ismael fühlte die warme Flüssigkeit aus dem Penis des anderen gegen seine Haut spritzen und er stöhnte auf, stieß noch ein weiteres Mal zu und kam dann mit einem heiseren Schrei.  
Erschöpft fiel er neben Leon auf den Rücken, nicht in der Lage seinen Atem zu beherrschen, der wild und unregelmäßig ging. Leon drehte sich zu ihm, stützte sich dann auf einen Ellbogen und sah mit einem Lächeln auf Ismael hinunter. Als dieser wieder in der Lage war zu reagieren, lächelte er ebenfalls. Leon neigte sich zu ihm und küsste seine Wange, dann seine Stirn und schließlich seinen Mund. Er fuhr die Konturen von Ismaels Lippen entlang und erforschte dann mit seiner Zunge den sich öffnenden Mund. Erst dann legte er seinen Kopf gegen Ismaels Brust und schloss die Augen.  
Ismael entledigte sich seines Kondoms mit einem Handgriff, bevor er die Decke über sie beide zog und Leon mit beiden Armen umfasste.  
„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er, in der Annahme Leon schliefe bereits.  
Doch dessen Lippen bewegten sich in einer Antwort. „Immer“, sagten sie. „Für immer.“ 

 

Augenblick

 

Die Erde bebte. Trommeln dröhnten aus der Ferne. Über der Prairie vibrierte heiße Luft. Die trockenen Gräser zitterten.  
Floyd schrie auf, als er kam, seinen milchigen Samen in Walters Innerstes ergoss, sein zuckender Körper den Beweis seiner Leidenschaft lieferte. Einer Leidenschaft, die er nicht gekannt hatte, von der er nie geahnt hatte, dass er sie jemals erfahren werde, bevor er dem Blonden begegnet war.  
Er öffnete seine Augen, gebannt durch den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Walter wand sich unter ihm, den Mund in Ekstase geöffnet. Seine Glieder bebten, befreit von jeder Kontrolle. Floyd keuchte. Unter gesenkten Lidern blinzelte er über die Ebene, die sich zu ihren Füßen erstreckte. Das Land, zu dem er gehörte, mit dem er verbunden war durch das Blut der Lakota und zu dem nun auch Walter gehörte. Nichts würde sie trennen können, nichts jemals ihrer Liebe im Weg stehen.  
In der Ferne tanzten seine Ahnen. Er fühlte ihre Bewegungen, spürte, wie sie ihn begleiteten, wie sie die Verbindung, die er eingegangen war, segneten.  
Ihr Schamane hatte gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Die Seele, die zu seiner gehörte, ohne die er nur die Hälfte eines Ganzen sein konnte.  
Blaue Augen trafen dunkle. Lippen berührten sich. Schwarzes Haar glitt über helle Haut. Bronzene Finger umschlangen weiße. Es war richtig, es war vollkommen. Es war Schicksal. 

 

Seide

 

Glatte, rote Seite hing in breiten Streifen herab. Frederike bewunderte sie mit Händen und Augen. Sie nahm den kühlen Stoff, ließ ihn durch ihre Finger gleiten, erschauerte, als die Erinnerung sie einholte, als das Bild in ihrem Inneren entstand.  
Rote Bänder, die der Haut schmeichelten, von denen sie wünschte, dass sie jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers entlang streichen könnten, verschwammen in ihren Träumen, vermischten sich mit neuen Empfindungen.  
Das vertraute Vibrieren begann in ihrem Zentrum, dehnte sich über den Unterleib aus, wanderte zu dem flatternden Herzen.  
Glatte, seidige Bänder schlangen sich um ihre Handgelenke, um ihre Knöchel, fixierten Frederike, wo sie nicht wusste, ob sie fixiert werden wollte.  
Sie wand sich in den Fesseln, zweifelte an der Realität ihrer Gefangenschaft.  
Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, die Seide hielt sie, bannte sie, bis Frederike ihre Hilflosigkeit spürte.  
Nichts gab es, dass sie tun konnte, nichts, das ihr ein Entkommen bot, eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht.  
Dem Willen, der Macht eines anderen war sie ausgeliefert, bedingungslos und endgültig.  
Frederike seufzte und ergab sich. Seide umrandete und umfasste sie, gab ihr Halt und Trost, ebenso wie sie ihr die Freiheit nahm, die Kraft der Entscheidung, den eigenen Willen.  
Angebunden und doch befreit stöhnte Frederike als Samiras Hände sie liebkosten. Als die Finger der Dunkelhaarigen über ihre Fesseln glitten und sie dann festzogen, so fest, dass sie die Blutzufuhr abzuschnüren drohten.  
„Zu viel“, stöhnte Frederike.  
Doch Samira lockerte die Bänder nicht. Stattdessen wanderten ihre schlanken Finger an Frederikes Innenarmen hinauf, strichen über die empfindliche Haut, bis es dort fast schmerzhaft kribbelte.  
Erst dann pressten sich volle Lippen auf die Ihren, stahl Samira ihr den Kuss, den sie sich ersehnt hatte, den sie beide sich ersehnt hatten.  
Frederike durchzuckte eine Emotion fremder Art wie ein elektrischer Schlag:  
Vertrauen – bedingungsloses Vertrauen.  
„Ich werde dich glücklich machen“, flüsterte Samira, als sie Frederikes Mund verließ, ihre Lippen stattdessen über den nackten Körper wanderten. Sie leckte um die weichen Nippel, kitzelte sie zur Härte, während ihre schlanken Finger sich dem verlockenden Dreieck näherten.  
Frederikes Unterleib zuckte unkontrolliert, als Samira ihre Klitoris suchte. Sie bäumte sich der schmalen, glatten Hand entgegen, seufzte, als die durch ihren bereits geöffneten Spalt glitt, Feuchtigkeit einfing, die sich dort sammelte. Endlich berührte eine Fingerspitze ihren empfindlichsten Punkt, liebkoste ihn sanft, dann fester, während Samiras Mund sich um eine harte Brustwarze schloss und saugte.  
Frederikes Körper bebte ekstatisch. Samiras Finger hielt nicht inne in ihren Liebkosungen, als eine andere Hand Frederikes Oberschenkel berührte, höher wanderte, der Feuchtigkeit folgte und die erwartungsvolle Höhle fand. Auf Frederikes Säften glitten zwei der Finger tief in ihr Inneres, füllten sie, bewegten sich in ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Stößen, bis sie in ihr verharrten, sich spreizten und drehten.  
Samiras andere Hand zitterte unmerklich, doch reichte es aus, um Frederikes Klitoris zu stimulieren, bis sie ihren Orgasmus sich nähern fühlte, jeder Nerv in ihr gespannt schien und sie ihre Ekstase herausschrie.  
Samira pumpte ihre Finger weiter in sie hinein, nahm einen weiteren dazu und trieb sie mit drei Fingern durch einen nicht enden wollenden Höhepunkt. Sie massierte Frederikes Inneres noch, als die wieder zu Atem kam, als sie sich der Stimulation instinktiv erneut entgegen bewegte.  
„Und, was sagst du?“, flüsterte Samira.  
Frederike öffnete ihre Augen, sah die Dunkelhaarige liebevoll an.  
„Ich werde dir immer vertrauen“, antwortete sie und rieb ihre Wange gegen die Seide. „Du hast mich nie enttäuscht.“ 

 

Kuss

 

Feuchtigkeit klebte in Marias dunklen Wimpern. Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich zwischen ihren Beinen. Zentimeter für Zentimeter wanderten weich geschwungene Lippen ihre bleichen Schenkel empor. Zentimeter für Zentimeter kostete ein hungriger Mund von Marias Süße.  
Lin blinzelte. Ihre mandelförmigen Augen schlossen sich mit einem Seufzer. Marias Duft betäubte ihre Sinne. Marias Schönheit blendete. Ihr Zauber umfing Lin jede Sekunde mit frischer Macht.  
Vorsichtig fuhr ihre Zunge über das glänzende Haar. Sachte glitten Lins Finger entlang der weichen Rundungen des betörend sinnlichen Körpers. Entschlossen spreizten ihre Finger die schlanken Beine weiter auseinander. Maria stöhnte leise. Ihre Tränen trockneten. Ihre Leidenschaft brodelte hoch. Ihr Verlangen ließ sie Zeit und Raum vergessen.  
Lins Zunge drang zwischen Marias sich öffnende Blüte. Sie kitzelte neckend die schwellende Klitoris. Lippen gruben sich tiefer auf der Suche nach dem köstlichen Nektar.  
Lin saugte rhythmisch an der erregten Perle. Maria wand sich unter ihr. Schmale Finger näherten sich den äußeren Schamlippen. Ihr gieriger Mund sank tiefer. Ihre spitze Zunge fand ihr Ziel. Maria schrie auf. Niemand hatte ihr je zuvor diese Vollkommenheit geschenkt. Niemand hatte ihren Höhepunkt zu solcher Perfektion getrieben.  
Zufrieden seufzend sank sie in die Kissen zurück. Nur eines fehlte zu ihrem Glück. Wäre Lin doch nur real!

 

Fremder

 

Carina setzte sich an das kleine Tischchen, das mittlerweile zum Stammplatz ihrer Bar geworden war. Sie kam gerne hierher, nicht nur, weil die Atmosphäre ruhig und entspannt war, sondern auch, weil sie sich sicher sein konnte, nicht belästigt zu werden.  
Carina ging gerne aus, doch sie machte ungern Bekanntschaften. Noch weniger beliebte es ihr, sich von schmierigen Zeitgenossen anmachen zu lassen, deren Verhalten für gewöhnlich weniger vertrauenerweckend rüberkam, als ihr Äußeres.  
Jedoch ging sie gerne dergestalt unter Menschen, dass sie sich unter sie mischte und heimlich ihre Augen schweifen ließ, ihre Ohren spitzte, und so zumindest einen Teil jenes Lebens mitbekam, von dem sie sich ansonsten wohlweislich fern hielt.  
Weder Familie noch Freundschaften hatten je im Zentrum ihres Interesses gelegen, doch einen Blick darauf zu werfen, gönnte sie sich hin und wieder, und sei es nur, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nichts versäumte.  
Mit der Liebe ging es ihr ähnlich. Sie beobachtete, hielt sich jedoch weit davon entfernt, weit genug, dass sie nicht Gefahr laufen konnte, sich in irgendeiner Weise involviert zu fühlen.  
Doch an diesem Abend war alles anders. Sie fühlte es bereits, als sie den Raum betrat. Er war leer wie meistens, ein Zustand, den sie bevorzugte, wie die Ruhe, die mit der Leere einherging. Sie hatte genug Zeit, sich zurechtzufinden, ihr erstes Glas zu leeren, bis sich weitere Menschen zu ihr gesellten, die sie aus sicherer Entfernung begutachten und analysieren konnte, ihrem Bedürfnis nach menschlicher Nähe, zumindest was dieses ihren bescheidenen Ansprüchen gemäß bedeutete, nachzukommen.  
Jedoch erschien es ihr in jener Nacht, als brannte die einzelne Kerze an ihrem Tisch heller, als schimmerten die roten Lampenschirme in einem satten Purpur und als glänzten die samtenen Vorhänge weicher, als sie es je zuvor getan hatten.  
Über allem lag eine eigenartige Stimmung des Unwirklichen und Carina zögerte unmerklich, wagte den Gedanken daran, wieder aufzubrechen, einen weiteren, langweiligen Abend vor dem Fernseher zu verbringen.  
Sie tat es nicht, sie blieb. Das Schlimmste, was sie vermutete, bestand in einer möglichen ausbrechenden Erkältung, die ihr ein verzerrtes Bild der Realität verschaffte und Carina beschloss, dass die klügste Reaktion auf einen Zustand wie diesen, die Unterstützung durch etwas Hochprozentiges wäre.  
Der Barkeeper tauchte mit der gewohnten Verspätung auf und begann, ohne Notiz von ihr zu nehmen, Gläser zu polieren.  
Zumindest sein Verhalten lief ab, wie an jedem anderen ihrer Besuche und Carina lehnte sich entspannt zurück.  
Was andere Menschen vielleicht als Unfreundlichkeit werteten, gerade im Gastronomie-Bereich, erschien ihr als angenehmes Desinteresse, die Chance in der Unsichtbarkeit zu verschwinden.  
Sie wusste, dass er sie gesehen hatte, merkte es allein daran, dass er ihren gewohnten Drink vorbereitete, ohne dass sie ihn bestellt hatte.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen, als sie sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck vorstellte, sollte es ihr unverhofft einfallen, etwas Anderes zu ordern, als den Manhattan mit Cocktailkirschen, den sie bevorzugte.  
Natürlich würde sie ihm das nie antun, geschweige denn ihr selbst. Denn in dem Gewohnten lag ihre Entspannung, ihre Erholung in der Chance voraussehbar zu sein.  
Es dauerte lange, jedoch für sie nicht zu lange, bis der Barkeeper sich entschloss, seine Hände zu trocknen, mit mehreren Flaschen zu jonglieren und ihr das Gewünschte zu mixen.  
Selbstverständlich vergaß er auch nicht die hellroten Kirschen, die das Glas sowohl mit einem Blickfang als auch mit unwiderstehlicher Süße versorgten.  
Er vergaß jedoch wie üblich, das gewinnende Lächeln, das eigentlich den Service begleiten sollte, ebenso wie er es vergaß, sie anzusehen.  
Sein Blick richtete sich stets auf einen anderen Punkt im Raum und Carina fragte sich für einen Moment, ob er vielleicht schüchtern war, ob darin der Grund lag für seine Zurückhaltung.  
Sobald er wieder an den sicheren Platz hinter der Bar zurückgekehrt war, griff sie nach dem Glas und nippte daran. Das leichte Brennen und die Bitterkeit bildeten einen angenehmen Kontrast zu dem sicheren Wissen der Wärme, die sich bald in ihrem Magen ausbreiten und ihren Siegeszug durch den Körper antreten würde. Eine Wärme, die die Kühle der Einsamkeit, an die sich gewöhnt hatte, vertriebe.  
Die Minuten vergingen und das wohlige Gefühl breitete sich über ihre Blutbahn aus und wanderte in ihr Gehirn, bis sie sich angenehm leicht fühlte und nicht mehr wusste, wie viel Zeit vergangen war.  
Üblicherweise ließ sich dies feststellen an den nach und nach, wenn auch spärlich eintreffenden Gästen, die im Laufe der fortschreitenden Nacht die Bar bevölkerten. Doch zu Carinas Verwunderung sah es ganz so aus, als bliebe sie an diesem Abend allein.  
Sie sah wieder zu dem Barkeeper, doch dieser ignorierte sie immer noch, noch schien ihn das Fehlen weiterer Gäste in irgendeiner Weise zu irritieren.  
Carina erreicht den Boden ihres Glases. Sie schwenkte die leuchtend roten Kirschen eine Weile, beobachtete, wie diese von einer Seite auf die andere kullerten, bevor sie entschlossen das Gefäß ein letztes Mal an ihre Lippen hob, und die Kirschen allesamt zugleich in ihren Mund gleiten ließ.  
Genüsslich schloss sie ihre Augen und schmeckte die alkoholgetränkte Süße, ein wenig enttäuscht darüber, dass der Abend so uninteressant zu verlaufen versprach. Sicher wäre es das Beste, sie würde das Geld für den Drink auf den Tisch legen und den Weg nach Hause antreten, bevor sie noch mehr Zeit verschwendete.  
Carina seufzte leise auf und öffnete ihre Augen wieder.  
In diesem Moment schrak sie zusammen, hatte sie doch nicht gehört, wie sich die Tür öffnete und ein weiterer Gast den Raum betrat.  
Noch weniger hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass dieser sich direkt vor ihr aufbaute und ihr zudem noch in die Augen sah.  
Ihr Schreck vergrößerte sich, als sie sich der Erscheinung vor ihr bewusst wurde, die sie so unverhohlen anblickte.  
Der Mann war groß, breitschultrig und trug sein Haar lang und offen.  
Dunkel war das Wort, das ihr zuerst in den Sinn kam. Er wirkte dunkel, wenn auch nicht unbedingt düster. Weniger bedrohlich, auch wenn die Plötzlichkeit seines Auftretens und seine Körpergröße, sie doch zuerst irritiert hatten.  
Auch seine Augen waren dunkel, jedoch erschienen sie ihr beim zweiten Blick sanft, trugen einen warmen Schein in ihrem Inneren, der sich direkt auf sie richtete und sie von außen wärmte.  
„Ich…“, stammelte sie mit dem ungenauen Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen, egal was.  
Doch der Mann hob eine seiner Hände und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen, als wolle er ihr bedeuten, dass zwischen ihnen kein Wort nötig war.  
„Aber…“ Carina verstummte, doch ihre Augen vergrößerten sich, als der Mann seine Hände sinken ließ und sich ein wenig zu ihr vorbeugte, als wolle er sie studieren.  
Schließlich nickte er ohne ersichtlichen Grund, richtete sich wieder auf und sah hinter sich, wechselte einen Blick mit dem Barkeeper, von dem Carina erst jetzt bemerkte, dass er sie beobachtete.  
Dieser nickte geheimnisvoll und mit einem Ausdruck des Verständnisses, der Carina unbekannt, wenn nicht sogar etwas unheimlich vorkam.  
Und dann setzte er sich zu ihr, auf die schmale Bank an der Wand. Carina sog erschrocken die Luft ein, hatte sie doch eine derart plötzliche Annäherung nicht erwartet.  
Unwillkürlich rückte sie ein Stück zur Seite, bis sie halb auf der Kante saß und spürte mehr, als sie es sah, dass er seinen Mund in ein kurzes Lächeln verzog.  
„Sie haben doch keine Angst?“, unterbrach er zum ersten Mal das Schweigen zwischen ihnen.  
„Selbstverständlich nicht“, schnappte sie leise, jedoch unfreundlich genug zurück, um ihre ablehnende Haltung deutlich zu machen.  
„Warum halten Sie dann Abstand?“, fragte er, und zum ersten Mal nahm sie bewusst seine Stimme wahr.  
Dunkel war diese, so wie seine Erscheinung. Dunkel, doch auf eine angenehme Weise. Samten und weich umschmeichelten die Worte ihre Sinne und Carina fühlte sich versucht, nur die Augen zu schließen und dieser Stimme zu lauschen.  
Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie diese Stimme Gedichte oder Prosa rezitierte, wie sie auf rauchigen Bühnen sang oder in einer Mondnacht heiße Liebesschwüre flüsterte.  
Carina zuckte zusammen und fühlte, wie sie leicht errötete. Was um aller Welt trieb ihr derartige Gedanken durch den Kopf?  
Sie sah hinab und ihr Blick fiel auf sein Bein, das so nah neben dem ihren ruhte. Sie konnte seine Wärme fühlen, das Pulsieren seiner Lebendigkeit nur einen Fingerbreit von ihr entfernt.  
Er trug ausgeblichene Jeans, die an den Knien bereits etwas durchgescheuert wirkten. Ihr Blick wanderte höher, noch bevor sie es verhindern konnte, wanderte sein starkes Bein hinauf, bis zu dem Flanellhemd, das jede weitere Sicht verbot.  
Dieses wirkte ebenfalls ausgeblichen, robust, von dieser Welt, mehr als sie sich je von dieser Welt gefühlt hatte.  
Im Vergleich zu ihrer eigenen Gestalt kam er ihr vor wie ein Riese, doch wenn Carina ehrlich zu sich selbst war, stieß diese Feststellung sie nicht gerade ab.  
Im Gegenteil. Auch die Gesichtszüge des Mannes wirkten attraktiv, scharf geschnitten und männlich, mit ausgeprägten Wangenknochen und dennoch ungewöhnlich großen, ein wenig schräg liegenden Augen.  
Das lange Haar, das bis zu seinen Schultern reichte, machte seine Züge weicher und verlieh ihm ein exotisches Äußeres, das seine Faszination auf Carina nicht verleugnen konnte.  
Er sah gut aus, das gab Carina im Stillen unumwunden zu, und spürte, wie sich die Röte in ihrem Gesicht verstärkte.  
„Fühlen Sie sich unwohl?“, fragte der Mann und erst jetzt bemerkte Carina, dass er sie begutachtete, so wie sie ihn begutachtet hatte.  
Sie räusperte sich, hauptsächlich um ihre Fassung wiederzugewinnen, bevor sie so schnippisch, wie es ihr möglich war, antwortete.  
„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass meine Privatsphäre verletzt wird“, stellte sie fest und sah auffordernd zu ihm hoch. Doch seinem Gesichtsausdruck war nichts anzumerken, als er ruhig antwortete: „Aber Sie stören sich nicht wirklich daran.“  
Es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung, als eine Frage und Carina spürte, wie zu den anderen, unerwarteten Emotionen, ein wenig Ärger hinzukam.  
„Doch natürlich tut es das!“, verkündete sie trotzig.  
Der Mann blieb ungerührt. Seine dunklen Augen musterten Carina immer noch ausdruckslos.  
„Dann möchten Sie, dass ich gehe“, sagte er und wartete.  
Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen war Carina nicht in der Lage ihm zu antworten. Sie wollte es tun, hatte es durchaus vor. In ihren Gedanken formte sie die Worte, die den aufdringlichen Fremden von ihrem Tisch verjagen sollten.  
Doch es gelang den Lauten nicht, den Weg aus ihrem Verstand zu ihrer Kehle zurückzulegen.  
So schwieg sie und genauso selbstverständlich blieb der Mann in ihrer Nähe.  
Ihr Schweigen wurde nur unterbrochen, als der Barkeeper an ihnen vorbeihuschte. Sie nahm ihn kaum war, er war nur ein Schatten am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung und so war sie beinahe erstaunt, als sie auf dem Tisch vor sich einen zweiten Drink stehen sah.  
Das Schweigen hielt an, und Carina war noch erstaunter darüber, dass die Stille sie nicht störte, sie nicht das Bedürfnis verspürte, das Schweigen zu brechen.  
Sie blinzelte, bewegte leicht ihren Kopf und spürte, wie sie sich langsam sicherer fühlte, in der Lage, wieder die Kontrolle über die Situation zu übernehmen.  
Erst jetzt stellte sie fest, dass auch vor dem Fremden ein Glas stand, gefüllt mit einer kupfernden Flüssigkeit. Ohne dass dieser bestellt hatte. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Barkeeper auch seine Wünsche auswendig kannte.  
Auch vor sich fand Carina ein zweites Glas. Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu bewog, doch auf einmal durstig geworden griff sie danach.  
Gleichzeitig hoben die beiden fremden Menschen ihre Gläser und verfehlten sich nur um wenige Zentimeter, ansonsten hätten sie wie alte Freunde miteinander angestoßen.  
So tranken sie, jeder für sich und jeder mit seinen Augen auf einen Punkt gerichtet, der weit genug von dem anderen entfernt war.  
Doch erfüllt von dem erneuten Schub der Wärme, die in ihren Magen rann, ihr eine Waghalsigkeit verlieh, die ihr normalerweise fremd war, wandte Carina erneut ihren Kopf und sah den Mann neben ihr an. Dieses Mal offen und direkt. Und wie sie es in ihrem Unterbewusstsein erwartet hatte, bemerkte er ihren Blick und erwiderte ihn. Auch er wand seinen Kopf, neigte ihn ein wenig zu ihr herunter und tauchte seinen dunklen Blick in den Ihren.  
Carina erschauerte. Die samtroten Vorhänge hinter dem Fremden verliehen dem weichen Haar einen milden Glanz. Es schimmerte, spiegelte einen rötlichen, warmen Schein, der gleichzeitig Vertrauen erweckte und doch einen Hauch von Gefahr ausströmte. Die Assoziation mit Blut oder Feuer drängte sich Carina auf und sie schluckte trocken, bevor sie die Augen niederschlug.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Seine Stimme klang tiefer, als sie ihr zuvor erschienen war und Carina schluckte erneut, unsicher aufgrund der gemischten Gefühle, die sie durchfuhren.  
Erst dann nickte sie und nahm nervös einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Glas, das sie vorsorglich noch nicht abgestellt hatte.  
Danach drehte sie sich frontal zu dem Mann um und betrachtete ihn offen.  
„Sie haben ganz schön Nerven“, bemerkte sie dann zu ihm.  
Der Mann verzog seinen Mund in ein kleines Lächeln und legte den Kopf schief. „Die habe ich allerdings. Nur – wie kommen Sie darauf?“  
Carina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun – Sie setzen sich zu mir. Und das ohne zu fragen?“  
Auffordernd blickte sie ihn an, wartete auf Antwort, fuhr fort, als er sich nicht äußerte: „Sie stellen sich nicht einmal vor.“  
Das Lächeln des Mannes wurde breiter. „Also, wenn es nur das ist: Mein Name ist Hank, Hank Somerset.“  
Carina runzelte die Stirn. „Das klingt nicht, als wären Sie von hier.“  
„Richtig geraten.“ Hank neigte den Kopf. „Und darf ich Sie nach Ihrem Namen fragen?“  
Carina zögerte, doch antwortete dann mit ihrem Vornamen. Ihren zweiten Namen anzugeben, fiel ihr nicht ein. Selbst wenn dieser Mann begann, eine Faszination auf sie auszuüben, so war sie sich doch bewusst, dass sie ihn keineswegs kannte.  
„Carina“, wiederholte Hank und ließ das ‚r‘ über seine Zunge rollen. „Ein schöner Name“, meinte er dann bewundernd und ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. „Genauso schön wie seine Trägerin.“  
Carina errötete peinlich berührt. Für das Raspeln von Süßholz hatte sie gewöhnlich kein Verständnis.  
„Ich bin nicht schön, also lassen Sie das“, entgegnete sie mit einem giftigen Unterton. Doch nur einen Moment später sah sie zu, wie sich die Augenbrauen des Mannes in Erstaunen hoben, sein Gesicht einen beinahe verletzten Ausdruck annahm.  
Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wieso sagen Sie denn so etwas?“, fragte er dann leise und Carina spürte, wie sie stärker errötete.  
„Ich habe kein Interesse an billiger Anmache“, sagte sie dann und wandte sich ab.  
Hank schwieg und für einen Augenblick glaubte Carina, dass er sich anschickte, aufzustehen. Und ein großer Teil von ihr begrüßte diese Entwicklung, auch wenn sie nicht leugnen konnte, dass andere Teile sich wünschten, dass er nicht so schnell aufgab. Nicht so schnell, wie die Meisten es taten.  
Doch der Moment verging und Hank machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen. Im Gegenteil, Carina nahm aus ihren Augenwinkeln heraus wahr, dass er sein Glas wieder an die Lippen gehoben hatte und mehrere, weitere Schlucke trank.  
Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum, blieb an den leeren Tischen hängen, den unbesetzten Barstühlen, der geschlossenen Tür, die wirkte, als erwarte sie nicht mehr an diesem Abend geöffnet zu werden, um einem weiteren Gast Eintritt zu gewähren.  
Der Barkeeper hatte sich in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen, beinahe als wolle er mit den Schatten dort verschwimmen, als plane er, Hank und ihr die größtmögliche Privatsphäre zu ermöglichen.  
Und trotz allem anderen, all ihrer Vorbehalte und rationalen Bedenken, erfüllte dieser Gedanke Carina mit stärkerer Erregung.  
Unabsichtlich, zumindest schien es ihr auf den ersten Augenblick so, presste Hank sein Knie gegen das ihre. Sie zuckte mit ihrem Bein zurück, doch Hank folgte ihrer Bewegung, bis ihre Knie sich erneut berührten. Und dieses Mal ließ sie ihr Bein an seinem Platz und wartete ab, wartete, bis das angenehme Vibrieren sich in einen wohligen Schauer verwandelte, der ihren Rücken erst hinauf und dann wieder hinunter lief.  
Sie sprachen nicht. Für eine Ewigkeit nicht, wie es ihr vorkam, bis er sich doch zu ihr umdrehte.  
„Du weißt es auch“, sagte er und lächelte wieder, ein Lächeln, das seinem Gesicht eine ungewohnte Weiche verlieh, die sie im Innersten anrührte.  
„Was weiß ich?“, flüsterte sie unsicher und schlug ihre Augen nieder, bis ihr Blick auf seine Hand fiel, die auf dem Tisch ruhte und immer noch das Glas umfasst hielt. Doch dann bemerkte Carina, wie Hank das Glas losließ und seine Hand umdrehte, bis sie mit der Handfläche nach oben auf der Tischplatte lag, eine unausgesprochene Einladung.  
Er wartete reglos und ohne dass Carina sich ihres Handelns bewusst wurde, entließen ihre eigenen Finger das Glas, das sie gehalten hatten und bewegten sich unaufhaltsam, als würden sie magnetisch angezogen, auf Hanks Hand zu. Solange bis ihre Hand in der seinen lag und seine Finger die Ihren sanft umschlossen.  
„Das hier“, sagte er und sie fühlte seinen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht.  
„Das ist Unsinn“, sagte sie tonlos. „Zufall.“  
Hank lächelte. „Was für ein Zufall sollte das sein?“, fragte er dann. „Es ist unsere Bestimmung und dieser können wir nicht entkommen. Selbst wenn wir es wollten.“  
Er verstummte. „Willst du es denn?“  
Carinas Augenlider flatterten. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest“, murmelte sie und unternahm den halbherzigen Versuch, ihre Hand aus seinem Griff zu befreien.  
Doch er hielt sie fest. „Selbst wenn du es wolltest, jetzt ist es zu spät“, sagte er und Carina sah zu ihm auf.  
Er blickte sie ernst an, dunkel wie zuvor, ein Versprechen in seinem Blick, von dem Carina nicht wusste, ob sie es begrüßte oder ablehnte.  
„Ich… ich verstehe nicht“, murmelte sie. „Es ist nie zu spät.“  
Langsam schüttelte Hank den Kopf. „Für uns ist es das“, sagte er. Und ehe sie merkte, was ihr geschah, hatte er seine freie Hand an ihre Wange gelegt. Carina fühlte glatte, kühle Haut, aber auch die Schwielen, verursacht von harter körperlicher Arbeit, ein Hinweis auf die Stärke, die der Anblick seines Körpers bereits vermittelte.  
Und bevor Carina wusste, was sie tat oder warum sie es tat, hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen und sich dem Gefühl seiner Berührung ergeben.  
Als hätte Hank auf dieses stumme Einverständnis gewartet, fühlte sie, wie er näher rückte, fühlte, wie sein Gesicht sich dem ihren näherte, bis seine trockenen Lippen ihtr berührten. Kurz nur, ein Test, doch Carina konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr ein Seufzer entfuhr mit dem abrupten Ende des Kontaktes.  
Und als seine Lippen sich erneut auf die ihren pressten, fühlte sie das Lächeln auf ihnen, das Trost und Versicherung zugleich beinhaltete.  
Seine Hand wanderte von ihrer Wange zu ihrem Hals, strich sanft über die empfindliche Haut, legte sich zärtlich um ihren Nacken und fuhr dann auf und ab, genau den Bereich entlang, an dem sie am sensibelsten war.  
Ein weiterer, unendlich tieferer Seufzer entfuhr ihr und Hank benutzte den Augenblick, in dem ihr Mund sich öffnete, um seiner Zunge Eintritt zu gewähren.  
Carina fühlte den Schwindel, den die vorsichtige Stimulierung ihrer erogenen Zone verursachte, verstärkt mit dem Sauerstoffverlust, den das Verschlingen ihrer Lippen bedeutete.  
Seine Zunge leckte in ihren Mund hinein, probte, bevor sie zustieß, ihre Mundhöhle erforschte, ausfüllte.  
Er schmeckte rauchig, herb, doch nicht unangenehm. Er schmeckte nach Stärke und Männlichkeit und sie versank darin, ohne sich wehren zu können oder zu wollen.  
Seine Hand, die bislang nur ihre Finger gehalten hatte, entließ diese und umfasste ihr Handgelenk, wanderte dann den Unterarm zärtlich hinauf, unter den Ärmel ihrer Bluse. Es kitzelte und sie wand sich, nur um zu spüren, wie er sie fester an sich zog, ihren Arm entließ und sie um ihre Hüfte fasste.  
Sein Körper presste sich nun deutlich gegen den ihren. Irgendwo in sich drin wusste Carina, dass sie dem Einhalt gebieten musste, dass es höchste Zeit war, dies zu stoppen, solange sie es noch konnte.  
Doch tief in sich wusste sie ebenfalls, dass dieser Zeitpunkt längst verstrichen war, sollte er denn je existiert haben.  
Seine starken Finger strichen über ihren Hüftknochen, wanderten in den Bund ihres Rockes, zogen die Bluse hinaus. Und ebenso unvermeidlich wanderten sie unterhalb des Stoffes in die Höhe, steuerten ihr Ziel an, umfassten erst die eine, dann die andere Brust, drückten zu, so fest, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Aber nur beinahe.  
Ihr lustvoller Aufschrei wurde von seinem nicht enden wollenden Kuss erstickt, als er mit gewandtem Griff ihren BH-Verschluss öffnete. Sofort umfasste die Hand die nahegelegene Brust, strich erst auf und ab, kniff dann sanft in die Brustwarze, bevor sie begann diese zu streicheln, immer schneller, bis sie sich versteifte und hart wurde. Erst dann entließ er diese Brust, doch nur, um der anderen eben dieselbe Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.  
Carina hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der atemraubende Kuss geendet hatte, zu sehr konzentrierten ihre Sinne sich auf das Spiel mit ihren Brustwarzen und sie stöhnte leise auf. Hanks Mund wanderte in der Zwischenzeit ihren Hals entlang, leckte und kitzelte jede freie Stelle, die er erreichen konnte.  
Und dann fühlte sie, wie der Stoff ihrer Bluse an seinen Platz zurückglitt, wie seine Hand sich tiefer bewegte. Sie stoppte am Bund ihres Rockes, strich dann dessen Stoff an seiner Oberfläche entlang und an ihrem Bein hinunter bis zum Saum.  
Carina stöhnte wieder, als Hanks Finger unter ihren Rock wanderten, federleicht ihren Oberschenkel hinauf liefen. Sie zupften an ihrem Slip, an der feinen Spitze dort und Carina presste unwillkürlich ihre Schenkel zusammen, fing die Hand zwischen ihren Beinen.  
Ein Geräusch wie ein Glucksen entkam Hanks Kehle und sie spürte, wie er sie näher an sich zog, wie ihre Brüste seine harte Brust rieb. Und dann waren die Finger weitergewandert, ließen sich nicht abhalten, zogen mit bestimmenden Bewegungen den Schlüpfer hinab. Und Carina fühlte, wie sie selbst ihren Unterleib anhob und die Bewegung erleichterte. Ihre Beine hielt sie immer noch zusammengepresst, als könnte sie damit dem Anschwellen ihrer Klitoris Einhalt gewähren, die ein Eigenleben, ein Sehnen entwickelte.  
Und wie froh war sie, dass Hank sich den angedeuteten Protesten nicht ergab, dass seine starken Finger ihren Weg suchten, vorbei an dem herabgezogenen Höschen, hinauf an der zarten Haut der Schenkel, hinein in die glühende Hitze ihres Zentrums. Hanks Hand bohrte sich zwischen ihre Beine und als sie die äußeren Schamlippen erreichte, seufzte Carina tief und ließ es zu, dass er sanft ihre Beine spreizte.  
Seine Hand umfasste sie kurz, als wollte er einen Punkt bekräftigen, seinen Besitzanspruch geltend machen. Doch dann entließ er sie und begann stattdessen damit, zuerst ihre äußeren, dann ihre inneren Schamlippen zu streicheln.  
Sein Mund fand den ihren wieder in einem tiefen Kuss und diesmal drang seine Zunge bereits auf Anhieb tief in ihre Kehle vor. In diesem Moment suchte und fand auch sein Mittelfinger das gesuchte Ziel und Carina keuchte in den Kuss hinein, als Hanks starker Finger in sie hinein stieß. Er verharrte in ihr, doch sein Daumen begann gleichzeitig damit, ihre Klitoris zu kitzeln.  
Carina wand sich wieder, doch ohne das Bedürfnis sich zu befreien. Sie stieß ihren Unterleib auf seine Hand zu, fordernd, zeigte ihm, dass sie mehr wollte.  
Und Hank gehorchte. Er begann seinen Finger wieder und wieder rhythmisch in sie hineinzustoßen, nicht zu tief, nicht zu stark, eine erste Geste nur, eine Andeutung dessen, was noch kommen sollte.  
Carina vergaß alles um sich herum. Nur noch das Brennen zwischen ihren Beinen, das Steigern der Lust, die Sehnsucht nach Erfüllung zählte.  
„Mehr“, keuchte sie in Hanks Mund hinein. „Mehr, bitte.“  
Und Hank addierte seinen Zeigefinger, ließ nun zwei seiner Finger in sie eindringen. Tiefer diesmal, härter und doch nicht hart genug.  
„Oh Gott“, stöhnte sie und fühlte wieder sein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, bis es drei Finger waren. Drei Finger, die er in sie hinein rammte, fester nun, so wie sie es wünschte, pausierend nur, wenn sein Daumen ihre Klitoris umkreiste.  
Sie bewegte ihren Unterleib auf seine Finger zu, wollte, wünschte mehr, hatte immer noch nicht genug. Und Hank kannte ihren Wunsch.  
Plötzlich ließ er sie los. Kalte Luft drang an ihren Körper, ließ Carina frösteln, als Hank sich zurücklehnte. Die Finger in ihrem Zentrum blieben, vollführten schwach kreisende Bewegungen, dehnten sie, massierten die Wände ihrer Vagina.  
Widerstrebend öffnete Carina ihre Augen, sah zu wie Hank die Kerze von ihrem Tisch nahm, auf ein Regal an der Seite stellte.  
Ihr Verstand verschwamm. Ob sie alleine waren oder in Gesellschaft, ob ihnen jemand zusah, spielte keine Rolle. Das einzige, was zählte, war das Drängen, die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen.  
Und Hank wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er verlor keine Zeit. Hatte er auf die Kerze noch geachtet, so ignorierte er ihrer beider Gläser doch vollkommen, als er Carina mit dem freien Arm umschlang und sie in die Höhe hob.  
Wenn Carina den Schwindel nicht bereits gefühlt hätte, so gelänge er ihr nun ins Bewusstsein. Nun, da er ihre Position verändert und sie gegen die Kante des Tisches angehoben hatte. Auch Hank stand mit einem Mal und in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung legte er sie auf den Tisch, ließ sie mit dem Rücken auf die Platte sinken.  
Carina seufzte, denn er ließ sie nicht los. Sein Körper folgte dem Ihren, bedeckte sie mit seiner Wärme. Eine Hand hielt sie im Nacken fest, die andere wanderte zwischen ihnen hinab, stoppte an ihren Brüsten, knetete diese durch den Stoff.  
Sie bewegte ihren Unterleib, fordernd, wartend, ungeduldig. Und Hank gehorchte.  
Sie spürte wie er an seiner Hose nestelte, hörte wie der Verschluss des Gürtels aufschnappte, der Reißverschluss sich öffnete.  
Kalte Luft drang an ihre Beine und sie fühlte, dass er ihren Rock angehoben hatte, fühlte dann den Ruck, mit dem er ihr Höschen wegriss. Und dann presste sich sein heißes Glied gegen sie und Carina stöhnte.  
„Ja, tu es“, keuchte sie, als er verharrte, als zögerte er, als wäre er sich nicht sicher.  
Doch er war es. Er wartete nur, sah sie an. Sie lag auf dem Tisch und er stand vor ihr, stand zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen.  
Er ließ sie los. Seine Hände fuhren über ihre Brüste, über die harten Nippel und dann den flachen Bauch. Und dann fasste er wieder ihre Hüfte, packte kräftig zu, zögerte wieder.  
Ließ seine Hände nach vorne gleiten, zu ihrer Öffnung, dort wo sein Penis wartete. Er umfasste mit jeder Hand einen Oberschenkel, genau dort, wo sie in die Hüfte übergingen, streifte die zarte Haut dort, spreizte dann ihre Beine weiter.  
Und als nächstes führte er erneut einen Finger in sie ein, tief diesmal, sehr tief. Und einen zweiten. Er bewegte diese vor und zurück, bevor er sie hinauszog und mit seinem Penis ersetzte.  
„Ja“, stöhnte Carina, als er sein Glied in sie hineinstieß, länger, tiefer, als seine Finger gekommen waren, als es sie ausfüllte und eine Stelle berührte, die Carina erschauern ließ. Er verharrte in ihr, bis sie sich regte, überwältigt von den Gefühlen. Erst dann zog er ein wenig zurück, nicht ganz, und nur, um dann wieder erneut zuzustoßen.  
Carina bäumte sich auf. „Ja“, wiederholte sie, verspürte nur unklar das Bedürfnis ihn anzuspornen, ihn dazu zu bringen, um jeden Preis dazu zu bringen, weiterzumachen.  
Und das tat er. Rasch entwickelte er einen Rhythmus regelmäßiger, tiefer Stöße, sank tief in sie hinein, entlockte ihr jedes Mal einen spitzen, lustvollen Schrei.  
Schneller und schneller wurde sein Rhythmus, wilder und wilder seine Stöße und lauter ihre Schreie, bis sie sich fest an ihn klammerte und dabei aufbäumte.  
Der Orgasmus dauerte an, als er in sie hinein hämmerte, unermüdlich und ohne ein Anzeichen von Erschöpfung, bis sein gewaltiger Körper schließlich erzitterte und er ihr Inneres mit seinem heißen Samen füllte.  
Er hielt sie, als sie beide von den Gipfeln ihrer Ekstase zurückkehrten, hielt sie noch, bis ihr Atem sich beruhigt hatte. Hielt sie auch noch, als sie langsam ihre Sinne wiederfand, sich ihrer Position bewusst wurde und in ihrem Rücken das leise Kichern des Barkeepers hörte.  
Erst dann glitt er aus ihr heraus, zog sie an sich und stellte sie sacht auf ihre Füße.  
„Das machen wir nächstes Jahr wieder“, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und strich ihren Rock glatt.  
„Auch dir einen schönen Hochzeitstag“, antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln.  
Diese Rollenspiele hatten durchaus etwas für sich.


End file.
